Overwatch - The Cult Of Families
by Kwarduk
Summary: When Overwatch reformed the old members found themselves in a bad position, hated around the world, lack of funding and an angry Talon menace were the least of their problems, but could an isolated British family be their saviour? / will be updated whenever I can, contains custom characters, rated T for swearing and bloody scenes, now contains Pharmercy, TracerEmily and BunnyRibit.
1. The Baron Of Alkinson

Welcome to my story my dear reader, now I need to let you know that I am only human, there will be mistakes in this story, I cant guarantee that my story will be free of them, also this is a rather slow story with a lot of words, so please read a few chapters before you decide its a load of rubbish which doesn't deserve your life, anyways I hope you enjoy this story and as always, remember to R&R, thank you.

* * *

 **March 21st** **2030**

 **Derbyshire - United Kingdom**

It was a cold night in the Derbyshire Pennines, the trees which covered the hillside were moving back and forth in the slight wind, cutting through the small wood was a cobble pathway, it seemed desolate, with only a few black, old styled, warm yellow lamp posts lighting up some patches of the path, all was silent except for the quiet rustling of the trees leaves, although in the darkness a couple of footsteps came into earshot, a ring of blue light came out of the darkness and, finally a female figure walked into the small oasis of yellow light, Lena 'Tracer' Oxton had been walking for a long time on the hard cobbles to reach a place of residence, she stopped walking and looked to the sky, seeing the trees and the crescent moon in the dark royal blue sky, with it all reflecting in her goggles, she took a deep breath in the nose and exhaled, "it's good to be in Britain again" she said to herself with her cockney accent showing, she heard some heavy breathing behind her and turned around, two other female figures came into the light seemingly tired from walking, Tracer had her hands on her hips, "I still don't get why you two insisted in coming with me" she grumbled, Hana 'DVa' Song and Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler stopped in front of Tracer to catch their breath, "I'm sorry Lena, I didn't realise how long of a walk it was" DVa said breathing quite heavily, " _Ja_ , but as they say in the medical world, nothing is better than a nice long walk" Mercy added on with a southern Germanic accent in her light voice, Tracer then looked around and saw they were on a junction, she then turned to DVa, "do you still have that map?" she asked her, "duh, sure I do" she replied as she pulled it out behind her back, she opened it up but after a while of looking at it she looked a bit stressed, "gah! I can't find where we are" she grumbled", "I can see why, you're holding it upside down" Mercy smirked over her shoulder, DVa frowned at her as she turned the map right-side up, after looking at it again, she found their direction, "over there" she pointed to the path leading off to the right, "okay let's keep going" Tracer concluded, the three females started walking along the new path which went off to the right.

"Are we there yet" DVa asked bored, "no" Tracer replied, "are we there yet?" DVa said again, "no!" Tracer replied slightly loader, "are we…" DVa began to say yet again, "I swear to _gott_ if you don't be quiet I'll surgically rip those little vocal cords out of your throat" Mercy interrupted her, DVa looked unnerved at the normally kind Swiss doctor and went quiet, after some more walking something came into view, it was what seemed a large castle wall, it looked small at a distance but as the girls walked up to the entrance the walls towered above them, it had a large arched entrance in the centre with the spiked top of the open gate hanging above them as they walked through, they then slowly walked through a tunnel, lit up by the old, warm light of some incandescent bulbs on some old fixtures, the floor itself was stone with a small layer of fine gravel on top of it, Tracer noticed as they were walking through DVa had gotten close to her, "you okay luv?" she asked her, "I'm just a little creeped out, I've never been in a castle" DVa replied with worry in her voice.

The girls finally came up to a large, double wooden door, they stopped at it and looked at each other, "what now?" Mercy questioned, "really mate? we knock of course" Tracer replied as it was a stupid question, she grabbed one of the large, iron handles and knocked on the door with it, after a while there was no response, DVa was getting bored again, "Tracer just kick the door" she huffed, "what, no are you mental?!" she shouted, DVa walked forward to do it herself but Tracer blocked her, "no Hana stop!" Tracer exclaimed as they struggled, "seriously do it Lena! I'm getting creeped out!" DVa replied having a sort of mini panic attack, Mercy tried to break it up by slamming her foot on the floor, but as she did this, out of nowhere a large canvas sheet came up and swallowed Tracer and DVa whole, before a shocked Mercy could react something grabbed her leg and pulled her up, the canvas ball was now wobbling around as its contents struggled, "hey Hana, you alright luv?" Tracer said, "ow! Lena get your knee out of my bosom!" a pained DVa replied, they both tussled around in the dark sack until they were sitting up straight, they both pulled themselves up and their heads stuck out the top of the canvas ball, "Angela? where are you?" a worried DVa called out, "ugh, right here" a Swiss voice replied, she looked to her right and saw Mercy hanging upside down with a rope tied around one of her ankles, with one on her hands on the fabric which normally hanged on the front of her waist to cover what privacy she had, then Tracer looked to the door and heard footsteps on the other side, she shushed the other girls and they heard the sounds too, the slow footsteps got louder and louder, then there was the metallic sound of a lock in the door being turned, the three girls had their eyes locked on the gap between the doors widening as the left one opened, then two shiny barrels of a gun popped themselves around the corner and slowly but surely, the figure holding it came around as well.

He didn't seem that old, he looked like he was in his early thirties, older than Tracer and DVa but younger than Mercy, he wore what looked like a British army officer uniform, a dark khaki peaked cap with a red stripe running around the mid-section dawned with a unusual coat of arms on the front and a black sun guard covering his forehead from view, his suit was no different in terms of colour, he had two, red epaulettes on his shoulders with gold buttons on the ends closer to the ends of his shoulders, there was also a black leather strap which ran down from his right shoulder, across his chest and attached to the left side of a leather belt which ran around his waist, his suit also had two jacket pockets and two breast pockets on each side, all closed with golden buttons, his suit was open below his neck which reviled a white shirt and a lighter khaki tie, his trousers were the same colour as the rest of his uniform and at the bottom of his legs there were two, black leather shoes which glistened in the yellow light, Tracer saw the massive authority in his dress order and that wasn't even taking into the account of the long, twin barrelled gun hanging in his right hand, he then looked up and revealed his face to Tracer, he had barely any wrinkles, his face was almost as smooth as Mercy's except for some obvious lines underneath his eyes and the odd light freckle or two, in terms of eyes his were dark, the same colour as Tracer's and DVa's, after looking at a worried looking Tracer and DVa he turned his head to Mercy who was still hanging upside down, "what do you ladies want?" he said, his voice was roughly in the middle in terms of pitch, he wasn't as high as Tracer or as low as say that 'dark robed Talon', also he had a distinctive Derbyshire accent in his voice, "err… we were looking for the master of the household here?" Tracer said with some fright in her voice, "you're looking right at him" the man replied, "so I'm assuming your Mr. Alkinson am I correct?" Mercy asked trying to ignore the fact she was still hanging from the ceiling, "which Alkinson?" the man questioned", "George Alkinson?" Mercy added on", "which George?" he still added on, Mercy let out a heavy sigh, "the third one" she replied with some irritation in her voice, "sorry but George can you let us down please?" DVa said meekly, George leaned his double barrelled weapon against the open door and walked over to a loose brick, he pulled it out and flicked a switch behind it, as soon as the click was heard the three women were dropped from their perches and landed on the hard stone with only the loose gravel to cushion the fall, "ow! That hurt!" DVa moaned holding her backside as the girls picked themselves up, "ugh, I think I have a concussion" Mercy added on holding her forehead and also setting her halo straight with her other hand, "well there was no other way you lassies were coming down" George said standing over them, "oh and also it's not Mr., its Lord Alkinson" he added on, Mercy looked confused, "he's a baron Angela, there referred to as lords" Tracer explained, "ahh okay" Mercy understood, "heh, seems a lot of extra talking for a stupid title anyways" DVa scoffed, crossing her arms, Tracer's face tensed up as she knew DVa had just insulted Georges nobility, the man then walked over to the Korean teenager, he dwarfed both DVa and Tracer and was even slightly taller than Mercy, he looked down on her and DVa face emptied of optimism and filled with nervousness, "how about you stop talking bollocks about my family's noble structure and learn how important and great it is youngster" he scolded, he turned around and picked his weapon back up off the door, the three women looked at him unsure what to do next, he looked back at them, "well come on then are you coming in or not?" he said, the girls then walked through the door and George closed it behind them.

After going through corridors, stairs and labyrinths, the group were now walking through a long corridor with a soft, red carpet on the floor, the three girls saw paintings on the wall which were probably past members of the Alkinson family, there were also, periodically suits of armour on stands holding swords in strong poses, Tracer who was walking to the right side of George looked at the broken open gun in his arm, it looked like a double barrelled shotgun but she noticed the barrels had rifling, which normally a shotgun doesn't have, "hey George what sort of gun is that?" she decided to question him, "oh this? it's a double rifle, I've had ever since I was old enough to fire a gun" he explained, Tracer could see the guns age, there was chips and small cracks the dark, walnut stock and there were also scratches on the silver barrels, the group came to the end of the corridor and George slung the rifle onto his back, he pushed through two more large wooden doors and walked into the room with the girls behind him.

They were now in a large what seemed like a living room, there was an old, leather sofa and an armchair, looking at each other slightly angled towards a roaring fireplace, there was also a pool table in a corner, a bookshelf, a large wardrobe, a table with multiple bottles and glasses on it and next to the wall, another suit of armour on a stand, "well here's the place where I spend most of my days" George explained, walking over to the table and interacting with the bottles and glasses, the three women walked over to the sofa and sat on it, there bodies filling its entire space, George walked over to them holding four lowball glasses, each with a low amount of a brown liquid in them, "here, you lassies must be thirsty from that walk up ere" he said, the three girls took a glass each and after that George sat down in the armchair with his glass, "erm what is this?" DVa said looking at the liquid, it definitely didn't look like the green (or piss-yellow if you took it out of the bottle) colour of the soda she usually drank, "try it, then I'll tell ya" George replied, taking a swig out of his, the three ladies looked at each other and simply shrugged, they then took mouthfuls out of theirs, almost immediately there was a sour look on Tracer's and DVa's face, while Mercy started coughing violently, the volatile vapours stinging her mouth, George simply smiled, "is that scotch too strong for you three?" he said, answering what the drink was, "that was bloody whiskey? that was more like a kick to the face" Tracer spat out after managing to swallow her sip, she looked to her right and saw DVa patting Mercy's back as she was still coughing, " _traurig_ (sorry), beer is the only alcohol I drink" she apologised, "it's fine mate, we all have a different taste to liquor" George comforted.

"So what has brought you three girls here?" George asked as he had taken a sip out of his glass, both DVa and Tracer turned to Mercy as she knew what she was doing, she pulled a file out of her Valkyrie suit, it had a brown colour and had a black outline of the Overwatch logo painted on it, she took the tab off and looked at some of the papers, "Lord Alkinson, we have been doing some research on your family, and it seems to have a pretty interesting background", she said with her eyes on the paper contents of the file, "yes you are correct miss…" he hit a roadblock as he realized he didn't know their names, "oh, it looks like we forgot to introduce ourselves" Mercy said to Tracer and DVa, "well then I'm Lena Oxton, but you can call me Tracer", the Cockney said "I'm Hana Song but my main alias is DVa", the Korean Teenager added, "and I'm Dr. Angela Ziegler, but _bitte_ , call me Mercy", the Swiss doctor finished, "well nice to meet you all, now where were you Mercy?" George responded, Mercy looked back on the document in her hand, "alright where was I? … oh yes, Lord Alkinson, you are also in possession of a large personal wealth, exactly how much?" she continued, reading off the lines, "well there's a saying it's rude to talk about someone else's money, but just to blow your socks off, the wealth my family holds around the world is around … erm", George was rubbing the back of his head, the three girls were edging towards the edge of the sofa waiting for the number, "oh yes" George finally said "around 50 billion pounds", "50 billion! bugger me sideways and from behind mate you're loaded!" Tracer said with a shocked expression on her face, "yep, all in 400 ounce bars in four vaults around the world" George continued with a smile on his face, "okayyy now we know that, have you heard of Overwatch George?" DVa questioned, "yes I've heard of you guys, the people who are trying to help those Omnic bastards who killed a lot of people on this island" he replied, now with irritation in his voice, "the Omnics aren't bad people, it's just that they found themselves in a bad position because of a small minority, even we have an Omnic in our squad, and he's probably the most peaceful out of us all" Tracer countered, George's face went from hatred to confusion, "I don't know, I would like to meet the geezer in person, but your organisation is quite shady for my likings" he explained, Mercy seemed to have a defeated look in her eyes, "how about we give you some time to think about it" she suggested, "okay then but don't expect me to say yes" George replied and he got out of his chair and walked over to a window, Tracer knew they were in a bad position, they needed the Alkinson's on their side, the U.N had cut off all their funding and they needed George's wealth to keep them going, to make sure they could keep fighting the Talons.

"I didn't know you chaps had brought some other guys with you" George called out from the window, " _was zum Teufel_?" Mercy cursed to herself, she got up, walked over to George and looked out the window, sure enough she saw a group of Talon soldiers walking up to the gates where they came in, she also caught sight of two familiar figures leading them, "oh _scheisse_ , guys we have Talons incoming" she said to Tracer and DVa, "hold on girls don't get your knickers in a twist, I'll go downstairs, bring them up and reason with them, wait? … are these guys bad?" he quickly questioned, "yes they are very bad guys" DVa responded, George then quickly looked around for places for them to hide, "okay then, Tracer and Mercy you two hide in that closet, and DVa you hide under this pool table, oh and check that casket, there are some goodies you can use" he commanded while pointing to a wood casket next to the fire place, the three girls rushed over to it and Tracer ripped it open, they were bestowed with some large, old firearms, they all reached into it and grabbed a weapon each, Tracer had a rifle, Mercy a pump-action shotgun and DVa a weird looking SMG, George looked at their selections, "a Lee Enfield rifle, one of my many shotguns and a STEN Mark 2-S, good choice, now if I say this code word then you all burst out and attack them" he said, "what's the code word?" DVa questioned, "at least the royal family isn't in the same position I am in" he responded, "that's the code word?" DVa scoffed, "well my family has been using that for a long time and it hasn't failed us, now you lassies get into position and I'll be back" he said as he walked through the door","just don't get yourself killed" Tracer called out, George just smiled, "don't worry, I'm pretty reasonable" he walked through the door and closed it behind them.

After some fiddling the three girls were almost ready, Mercy was loading buckshot shells into the shotgun, DVa was checking the magazines which she had strapped on her waist and Tracer was making sure her stripper clips were okay for the rifle, "okay I think we're all ready" Mercy said to her friends, "wait, I thought you were a pacifist Mercy" DVa questioned, looking at Mercy who didn't seem so bothered she was going to take some lives, "well DVa, it looks like this _nacht_ I have to go against that policy, because this doctor is ready to kill" she replied as she placed the last shell in the gun, she then worked the action, filling the room with its metallic sound, Tracer then slammed the bolt forward on her rifle, "okay enough chit-chat, let's get into position" she ordered, she and Mercy walked into the empty closet and closed the door, DVa slid under the pool table and made sure she was concealed, luckily the STEN guns side mounted magazine made sure it slid under nicely, now the whole room was quiet, Tracer had opened one of the closet doors slightly so she could see out, now the soft light of the fire was falling as a thin sliver on Tracer's eye, the only other things she could hear was her own heart racing, pumping her body full for the storm which was coming up, but also (awkwardly) Mercy's breathing, her breaths seemed to indicate she wasn't calm, Tracer also saw that she had the shotgun gripped tightly against her chest, "you okay luv?" Tracer asked, " _ja_ , just a bit scared though, I've never shot someone in cold blood" Mercy replied, "shush!" DVa hissed from the other side of the room as she heard footsteps, after some excruciating seconds the door flew open and George walked through, but also two other figures were right behind him.

It was him, the man who tore Overwatch apart from the inside out, stabbed all of them in the back and formed the organization which is terrorizing the world, Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes was walking just behind George, with his black wavering cloak in tow, next to him on his right was Amélie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix, the purple skinned, emotionless French assassin, behind them all were a few Talon soldiers who stood near the doorway watching over the room, George walked to and sat back in his armchair, Reaper and Widowmaker sat in the sofa, "well what has brought you Talons here tonight?" George questioned the two dark figures, "I'm quite surprised you know about us George" Reaper replied, his voice sounding cold as ice, George pulled up his broken open double rifle and laid it across his legs, what the two Talons didn't know was that George had two 700. nitro cartridges in his sleeve, ready to slip them into the barrels if things went south faster than on the south circular, " _Seigneur_ Alkinson, I think you already know what us Talons stand for _oui?_ " Widowmaker said with her French accent showing clearly, "not exactly, can you please enlighten me?" George replied, "well us Talons are one who want the world to be ridded of the Omnic menace, I've seen you Englishmen hate the omics as you lock them up in ghettos in your main cities, but us Talons can just get rid of them completely, with your families support of course" she explained, Tracer and Mercy just shuddered at what the French assassin was saying, Tracer herself didn't like the ghettos and certainly didn't want George going for the Talons, but the look on his face showed he was having none of it, his family was forced into isolation because of some far-flung cartel, and he didn't want to stick his neck out on the world stage again.

"I'm sorry you two but I'm not in the position to support you, I had to stick myself and everyone I'm related to into isolation, and I have no intentions to pull ourselves out of it" George explained standing up, Reaper and Widowmaker stood in unison, "wait, we can give you some more explanation" Widowmaker quickly said, "I've made my mind up and I'm not changing it, now excuse me let me show you the door" George replied, but he noticed Reaper was standing there, not budging an inch, "you should listen to us, I can be very persuasive, he said, brushing his hand on one of his holsters, George saw this, "you shouldn't do that, because at least the royal family isn't in the same position I am in" he muttered…

... "what's up mates!?" Tracer yelled bursting out of the closet upon hearing the code word, Mercy stumbled out behind her fumbling with the shotgun, before the two Talons could react, George had already slipped the two nitro rounds in his sleeve into the breeches of his double-rifle, he slammed the gun closed and shoved Reaper backwards, causing to fall over the sofa, he looked to his right and saw Widowmaker pulling out her widow's kiss rifle, he threw himself backwards and behind the armchair as the assassin let loose a hail of lead in his direction, she then turned to her left to Tracer who was taking aim with the lee Enfield rifle in her hands, she shot a round which missed Widowmaker and immediately ducked down behind a table which had been thrown on its side, Mercy also fell behind Tracer as Widowmaker let another load burst out, the Talon soldiers near the door had raised their guns towards the action, but to their right, DVa popped up behind the pool table and pinned the trigger on the STEN gun in her hand, the suppressed weapon let out a quiet chatter and the soldiers dropped one by one as they were shot, Reaper who had managed to pick himself back up pulled out his hellfire's and fired some shot at DVa who ducked back under the pool table as the buckshot tore at the green felt and sent the snooker balls flying, George who was hiding behind his cover looked at the silver rifle in his hand and a slow wave of anger went across his face, "you have officially ticked off the most powerful British family in the world wankers!" he shouted over the cover, he stood up over the top of the armchair and took aim with the rifle, he put his sights over the head of a Talon soldier who was just reacting to him and pulled one of the dual triggers, the shot was louder than anything the Overwatch or Talon members had ever heard as a massive flash came out of one of the barrels, George almost fell over backwards as he didn't position himself correctly to counter the huge recoil of the round, the thousand grain bullet flew through the air and hit its mark, hitting the soldier in the head and causing it to explode in a shower of gibes, brains and blood, DVa looked over and saw the body with blood spewing out of its severed neck falling over backwards, "jeeze nerf that!" she said to herself slightly disgusted, Reaper returned some buckshot as Widowmaker retreated to him, Mercy stood over the table next to her and Tracer and fired a shot, the buckshot out of her shotgun missed and hit the counter behind the two Talons, causing some of the many bottles of liquor to explode, sending out showers of alcohol which slightly drenched the two Talon agents, Reaper and Widowmaker retreated to the doors returning fire with their weapons, just as they opened the wooden door DVa let out another burst, Reaper swung the door open acting as cover as he returned a shot, as Widowmaker and him went through the door he saw George taking aim again, he quickly slammed the door shut as George pulled on the second trigger, the massive round digging into the thick wood of the door, the three girls picked themselves up and walked to George who was standing in the middle of the room, "those big-headed wankers don't know who they're messing with" he said angrily as he hit the lever on the top of his double-rifle, the gun broke open and the two spent brass casings were ejected with trails of smoke following them, he then reached into a pouch on the left side of his waist and pulled out two new rounds, at the same time Tracer slammed another stripper clips worth of rounds into her rifle, DVa also pulled the spent magazine out of the STEN gun and jammed a new one in, "there's defiantly going to be more of them" Mercy mentioned, "well, let's chase them out of this bloody castle" George replied, slamming his gun closed with an audible metallic snap, "hell yeah lets wreck them!" DVa shouted gripping the suppressor on her gun and looking tough, Mercy and Tracer giggled while George rolled his eyes.

Reaper and Widowmaker were running through the castle's main hallway, the hallway was like a nave, it had huge columns which rose from the floor to the ceiling and chandeliers which hung from the ceiling emitting their warm yellow light, the two agents ran along the red carpet towards another group of Talon soldiers, "Overwatch is here as well, kill them all!" Reaper barked at them, they continued to run past as the soldiers started to move, not too long after the three Overwatch members and the British baron burst through the door, George immediately saw the new group of soldiers, "crap take cover!" he shouted at the three girls, they all took cover behind a separate column, with Tracer even using one of her blinks to get to hers as the bullets came in, the group started firing shots around the columns, trying to hit any Talons with them doing the same, Mercy was the first to run out of ammo, she threw the shotgun on the ground and pulled out her blaster, next was DVa who dropped the STEN for her light pistol, Tracer who was taking cover from a burst of shots, looked over to George who had what looked like a green canister in his hand, she saw it had a pin and spoon on the top indicating it was a type of grenade, "you girls may want to hold your noses for this" he said out to them, "wait what is that?" Tracer questioned him, George just smiled back, "something we used on the jerries' back in the trenches" he replied, he pulled the pin out and the spoon flew off with a loud ping, "chlorine inbound!" he yelled, he threw the canister into the group of soldiers with the grenade leaving a trail of green coloured gas, the canister then landed at the feet of one of the soldiers and exploded, letting out a very large green cloud, after a while there was the sounds of coughing and retching from inside the cloud, a few Talon soldiers stumbled out, falling onto the ground while clenching their throats with their hands, slowly choking to death, "gas weapons!?, Lord Alkinson those were banned in the Geneva Protocol!" Mercy shouted, "I don't give a rat's arse about any treaty and also they are terrorists in my opinion, I think its use is justified" George replied, after a while the gas cleared and revealed the dead, asphyxiated bodies of the Talon squad, Tracer looked down on them as they walked past them, "my god, this chap doesn't mess around" she thought to herself looking back at George, Mercy was slightly disgusted, she couldn't believe the person who they were trying to recruit was using a banned weapon of war, but she did have to give it to him, Talon were a bunch of terrorists and nothing in the Geneva Protocol said you couldn't use gas against terrorists so she decided to let him go, but the thought of dying to gas made her shudder, it must have been a horrible way to die with it being an agony to breath with your lungs feeling like they were on fire, she took her mind off of it as they all walked through a pair of very large, steel doors.

They found themselves outside in a very large front garden basked in the moonlight, the mixture of grass and cobblestone was contained in a high castle wall, it came to dawn on Tracer that they had come through merely a side entrance earlier, but all their attention was on a dropship which was in the middle of the garden revving up its engines, "the bastards are trying to get away!" George shouted, he shot his two rounds into the hovering ship trying to disable it but to no avail, the bullets bounced off the armour only leaving dents, the ship then swung its engines forward and flew off into the distance, George walked forward into the middle of the garden along the cobble path and looked into the sky, Tracer walked up next to him, "I'm sorry we couldn't get them" she said trying to reassure him, "nah it's fine mate, but I have a feeling they will be back" he responded, "what does that mean?" Tracer questioned, George looked at her, "where's the pencil and dotted line? Because I think Overwatch has a new member" he replied, slowly but surely a smile formed on Tracers face, "well thanks for joining us mate" she greeted, patting her hand on his shoulder, "if he's joining he's going to need a short name" Mercy brought up, walking to his other side, "yeah George what's it going to be?" DVa followed up, completing the circle in front of George, he looked down and smiled, "just call me the Baron" he said, "well Baron welcome to Overwatch" Tracer gently cheered, the group walked back into the castle, to discuss where to move forward as the moon hung in the cloudy black sky above them.


	2. The Aussie, The Boer and The Maple

**March 23** **rd** **2030**

 **Watch point: Gibraltar – Gibraltar Overseas Territory**

When he came into Overwatch everyone there looked at him with a raised eye, where they were the people who were pushing the boundaries of technology in their means of combat, this guy in an old British officer's uniform comes along with weapons and attitudes of a bygone era and expects everyone else to obey him, well he did have officers training and the skill in using rifles which spat out stupidly powerful rounds so most members of Overwatch just welcomed him anyways.

But even so George III 'Baron' of Alkinson would at least have to rub some shoulders to make his presence felt, and also call in other members of his family to fight.

The whole facility had survived through the whole recall limbo that Overwatch was in for some years, it really only needed a bit of spit and polish when the hero's returned, the firing range however still looked pretty messy (well it looked like that all the time anyways), just in front of a large sand wall which acted as a bullet catch was a wooden board shaped like a man, something whistled through the air and hit the target with a thunk, it was an arrow and its tip sunk into the chest area of the target, there was then the sound of a spinning revolver chamber and some load bangs which echoed through the large room, three holes matured themselves in the target with charred marks on the edges on the holes, after a while of silence there was a loud metallic snap and a huge bang which shook the whole room, the wooded target practically exploded in a shower of splinters, ripping the entire top section of the target clean off, back at the firing stands with the smoking barrel of his double-rifle, Baron stood there with a smug look on face at the sight of the destruction, he turned to see Hanzo and McCree who had shocked looks on their faces, "and that mates is how you blow a target to kingdom-come" he said hitting the latch at the base of the barrels, "wow you Brits really take pride in huge calibres" McCree responded looking at the brass case which came out of the rifle, "yep, 700. Nitro express is the proper huntsman's cartridge, has a 1,000 grain bullet which delivers 12,000 joules of energy, this can practically take down anything on the seven continents" Baron explained, "very impressive if I say myself Lord Alkinson" Hanzo jumped in, their conversation was interrupted by someone at the door, it was Fareeha 'Pharah' Amari, wearing a blue t-shirt dawned with the Overwatch logo and some camouflaged trousers, the stuff she usually wore when she didn't have her armour on, "sorry to interrupt but the 76 wants you Baron" she said with her Egyptian accent showing, Baron put the spent casing in his ammo pouch to be reloaded later and slung the double-rifle around his shoulder with the barrel pointing upwards behind his back, "okay lead the way ma'am" he said politely,

Walking through the futuristic, glazed corridors of the facility made Baron look out of place, like he was stuck in some kind of 1940's time warp (well McCree and the Shimada's were kind-of in their time warp also in the way they fought), him walking with his old fashioned double-rifle, his long scabbard hanging from his waist on the left side and his old uniform which had been phased out by the British military twenty years ago showed a bygone era of military doctrine, he was a bastion of reactionary thought, within a sea of technological liberalism, while in his thoughts however he slightly bumped into Pharah who was walking to his right "you okay Baron?" she replied to the unintended contact, he then snapped out of his train of thought, "yeah I'm fine" he replied, he looked at her and saw she had made herself for combat, she was well built as he arms were quite muscular, she would have to be to endure combat with that large suit of hers, she was around the same height as Baron was (minus the hat) and had a strange marking under her right eye, before he could question this though they had reached the door that entered the control room, "right through here" Pharah showed opening the door for them both.

The door opened with a sight sound and Pharah and Baron walked through, Baron hadn't been in the control room since he had only arrived yesterday, he was bestowed by holographic displays, consoles, wires and papers strewed around, to be fair It was quite a mess and nobody had bothered to clean it up, Baron looked to his right was surprised to see a tyre hanging off the ceiling and was even more surprised to see the big ape Winston hanging on it, eating a banana, "wait, is that a bloody ape!?" he said with shock painting his face, "yep" another female voice called out, he looked to his left and saw Tracer sitting on a chair with her legs propped up on a console, she pulled them off, sprung up off the chair and walked over to them, "oh I think I haven't introduced myself, I'm Winston and I'm the one who keeps us all together" the big ape explained while throwing the banana skin into a bin, "well, eh nice to meet you then" Baron responded, still a bit unnerved that the animal could even talk, "and I'm the one who calls the shots around here" another voice called out, walking out from a hologram of a world globe was Jack 'Soldier 76' Morrison (although everyone called him 76 as his name was already a mouthful), he walked over to them with his red visor glowing, "you must be Morrison, Mercy told me about ya" Baron responded, "so you know me already huh? Okay skipping over the introduction Baron, Winston told me it's in your family tradition for heirs to the baron title to have officers training right?" 76 questioned, "yep, I ended up doing war-games for three years straight and was taught by a field marshal himself, I then commanded a British battalion during an exercise and passed with flying colours" he replied, "you seem to be a born leader Baron" Tracer added in, "yes but even so Baron, just remember your still under my wing, I don't want you taking my guys on some rogue mission" 76 made clear, Baron just nodded, even here you still needed to take it up the arse from someone higher up, Winston then got off his perch and landed next to Pharah, "oh Baron you did say to D. Va yesterday you made some phone calls to some of your family members?" he said to the Alkinson, "oh yes thanks for reminding me, erm you did put their details on the system right?" Baron asked, "yep D. Va did that yesterday" Pharah answered, "okay then can you pull them up for me please?" he ordered, "coming right up sir" Tracer responded cheerfully running over to a console, she typed on a keyboard and three profile's popped up on a screen, Baron, Pharah, Winston and 76 gathered around it, Baron saw the faces and started to explain their profiles.

"Simon II of Alkinson, he is a resident of north Australia, is with the Brisbane police force and is equipped with full riot gear, he also has a custom machine gun which he uses for riot control, although I think he's converted it from riot ammunition to live ammunition before he left, also has a prototype shield which has the ability to ricochet projectiles back, we over the phone agreed on the call sigh 'Brisbane' for him.

"Eliza I of Alkinson, also known as Elizaar Valksaard she is the head of the Boer branch of the family, she is a resident in the second republic of Transvaal and speaks Afrikaans and English as a second language, she is also a very good marksman and has her own tricky means of hunting down pray, her call sign is 'Pretoria'.

"Harry IV of Alkinson, oh boy where do I start with this one, is a resident of Canada and is a former JTF2 operative, a master of espionage and is a very tricky bastard, he has a system which allows him to cloak and has a covert pistol and knife, but trust me he can cut you jugular open in ten different ways before you hit the floor, he may be Canadian but he isn't polite, he's quite the asshole to the enemy and will play tricks on you time to time to keep you on your feet, the call sign he used back when he was with JTF2 was 'Vancouver' and I think he is still using that."

"wow, your family is made of a lot of talented individuals" Winston said after Baron finished, "yep and they are probably waiting at Paris Charles De Gaulle airport to be picked up by a chinook helicopter carrying our funding" he replied, Tracer seemed to freeze at his mention of France, "Baron you do know…" she began to say, "yes Tracer I know that blue skinned piker who tried to kill us a week ago comes from France, I told the French GIGN to guard and escort them at the airport, and they are also keeping their heads down so don't worry" Baron said cutting her off, Tracer just nodded, "oh when are they supposed to be arriving?" Pharah mentioned, Baron checked his old analogue watch on his right hand, it was 10:14 in the morning "they'll be here in about three to four hours" he replied, "okay then, mention to everyone to make sure the landing pad is clear and to be expecting new arrivals" 76 ordered, he walked towards one of the doors but almost tripped in the process on some messy wires, he grumbled underneath his mask, "and clean this shithole up!" he shouted as he walked out the room.

A couple of hours later and it was now just after noon at the watch point, the pearl blue sky was in the air and the sun was beating down on the exposed area of the facility, and sitting on some stairs near the landing pad was Ana Amari, laying in the sun, arms crossed and slightly snoring, she had been up most of the night despite the protest from her daughter, she was a night person and was always on her toes because of the Talon threat, but what she didn't hear while she was in her slumber was a couple of tiptoes coming towards her…

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTEYYYYY!"

The sudden noise immediately caused Ana to jump up with her good eye opened up as wide as it would go, her face was full of shock, her heart was racing as she heard some childish laughter, she snapper her head to her left and saw D. Va and Lúcio laughing their heads off at the old Egyptian's reaction, she saw in Lúcio's hand the sonic amplifier which had created the massive noise, _"_ _Kunt al'awghad qalilanaan ghabi!"_ Ana shouted at them in her native tongue, D. Va at this point was on the floor, rolling around with her arms wrapped around her stomach laughing her head off, "oh my that was just perfect!" she yelled through her laughs, "he he, I'm sorry miss Amari, but you seriously needed to wake up at some point, so we helped you with it" Lúcio managed to say through his childish giggling, "you really though shoving a speaker to my ear was helpful!" Ana yelled at them again, they both just sat there now silent and looking at her, "yes!" they both shouted and started laughing again, Ana let out an angry sign and walked away from them back to the inner complex, "you going off to cool down hothead?" Lúcio said to her back, Ana just flipped them off as she reached the door, the two youngsters continued to have some laughing fits until they finally calmed down, although they did not know; looking down from one of the windows in the complex was Pharah, she had seen what they did to her mother and really didn't know how to react, one side of her wanted to go down there and snap D. Va's neck, but in fairness her mother did deserve the wake-up call, she would have received even more hell if it was 76 in the place of the two youngsters and also she needed to stop staying up every night, she decided to let it go and checked the watch on her arm, it was 2:06 in the afternoon, the delivery Baron mentioned should be coming soon.

Sure enough a couple of minutes later in the control room Winston saw an object pop up the radar screen, Tracer also saw it and slid along the floor on a wheeled chair to the console to scan it, also sitting in the back of the room was the second Shimada, Genji and also Aleksandra 'Zarya', the hulking Russian who always seemed to be wearing her armour plating, "it seems to be that transport your British comrade was talking about" she said to Tracer with her strong Russian accent showing, "still need to scan, you can never be too careful", Tracer replied, after a few seconds some information popped up on the main screen:

Craft designation: Chinook HC Mk.8

Nation of Origin: United Kingdom – Royal Air Force – 255 Alkinson squadron

Life signatures detected: 5 - 4 male - 1 female

Cargo: 1.1 tons of heavy metal

"that's defiantly them" she said reading the letters, "okay me and Genji will gather some people up" Winston replied walking to the door, "right behind you" Genji said walking up to Winston and out of the room with him, Zarya continued to look at the readings, "wait the Englishman did say he was going to help us with funding?" she questioned, Tracer spun on the seat she was on and looked at her, "yeah, why do you ask?" she asked, "because the cargo, it say 1.1 tons of heavy metal" Zarya pointed out on the display, they both thought about it for a sec and their eyes opened wide as they realized what the 'heavy metal' was, Zarya broke the silence by cracking her knuckles, "I think I start warming up yes?" she suggested, Tracer just smiled cheerfully in response, "yeah and I'll let the other strong man know" she replied.

The beating sound of the helicopter blades started to fill the air near the landing the pad: Winston, Genji, 76, D. Va and Baron were waiting on the edge of the large flat area, the large twin bladed chinook came into view from behind the rock, it was now overhead the landing pad and slowly started to descend, the clothes and hair of some of the standing figures started to wave about and the sound was now deafening, coming from the massive gas turbines of the helicopter, the helicopter after some seconds of slowly descending finally touched the ground, the pilot through the glass throttled the engines down and the blades started to slow, the engines also started to slow, with the deafening whines from them slowly subsiding, the air finally calmed down as the blades were only rotating from their own inertia, Baron walked to the cockpit where the pilot was opening the door, "Lord Alkinson it's good to see you" he greeted the Baron, he seemed to have a Scottish accent in his voice, "yeah you two mate, I'm guessing my family and cargo have arrived safely?" Baron replied, "yes sir, my co-pilot is opening the rear door right now" the pilot explained, sure enough the rear door was fully open and the co-pilot emerged, but there was the sound of movement still inside the chopper, "god I'm never going to try sleeping on a bloody helicopter again" an deep Australian voice called out, its source stepped out from inside the helicopter, it was of course Brisbane, the Australian policeman, the Overwatch members saw him and he looked rather bulky, he seemed to be just as large as Zarya, he had black hair and brown eyes and a pretty well built, muscular body, covering it was a pair of green shorts and a black shirt, "Simon, it's been a while" Baron said to him, "aye George it's such a good day to see you in person" Brisbane replied, walking up to him and patting him on the shoulder, "how's me mate been?", "I've had better days Simon, but I think you know why since I've called you onto the other side of the world" Baron continued, "yeah the jet lag is killing me but before I reset myself I like to see all you knew pals" Brisbane finished, before the conversation continued their was the sound of something being dropped, " _O vir die liefde van alles wat is heilig_ " the feminine voice called out as it had seemed to drop something, emerging from the same place Brisbane had was Pretoria, the young Transvaali huntswomen, she seemed to be a very cheerful character, she had light skin and had brown hair and light, lively blue eyes, she wore a black beret on her head and a brown leather jacket on her body, her left shoulder had the Transvaali flag stitched on and below it the words _eendragt maakt magt_ (unity makes strength), the motto of Transvaal, she wore brown safari jeans and brown boots which had seen some wear, she saw Baron and immediately a smile went across her face, "George!" she shouted, dropping what she was carrying and barging past Brisbane, she wrapped her arms around his chest taking all the air out of him, "I can't believe you here! I wanted to meet you so bad!" she pleaded with glee, with a south African accent in her voice, "yeah Eliza it's good to meet you too but seriously…your…choking me" he struggled to get out, Pretoria thankfully let go and Baron caught his breath, he looked at her and she still had a large smile on her face, "well, I've seen you have grown up well" Baron said to her, "yes George, the last time I saw you was when you were eighteen and I was seven" she replied still cheerful, D. Va while watching them did the math in her head, since they was eleven years apart and Baron was thirty-four, that meant Pretoria was only twenty-three, hell she was only four years older than her, but back at the Alkinson's Baron realized someone was missing, "hey where's…" he began to say but was suddenly cut off by someone wrapping their arm around his neck in a chokehold, "got you again George! your too slow, I could've killed you in eleven different ways!" the Canadian voice called out, then letting him go, Baron spun around to see it was (of course) Vancouver who had him in the hold, he was a person who had gone through a lot back in his life in Canada, he had brown eyes and black hair, similar to Brisbane, but in terms of clothes he was in his standard JTF2 uniform, a black windcheater jacket with the JTF2 logo on his right shoulder, it was made of leather which kept it ridged on his body, a black ski cap which covered most of his head, some black leather jeans and some black hiking boots, he would've been completely invisible if it wasn't for some blotches of dark gray on his clothes which were in a camouflaged pattern, what was also unusual was that he had some shoulder straps on both his arms, this was holding a device on his back which had two small tubes on either side of a device which were glowing a whitish-red color, the device wasn't that big, it still fit against the profile of his back and probably still gave him the ability to sit down or lean against the wall, this was probably the device which helped Vancouver on his espionage as Baron mentioned prior.

"Seriously Harry, how many times have I said, knock that crap off!" Baron said irritated, Vancouver just chuckled as he crossed his arms, "I see you still have your strict attitude, can you see I'm just trying to keep you on your toes?" he explained, "yes and its getting bloody annoying" Baron hissed, "okay you two, before you kill yourselves where are we staying?" Brisbane interrupted, trying to defuse the situation between the Brit and the (annoying) Canadian, Genji walked forward, "yes that is a good idea, if you don't mind me, I'll show you the way" he asked politely, "who's he?" Vancouver said bluntly, still with his arms crossed, Genji just stood there, "that is Genji Shimada and you may want to listen to him Vancouver" Baron explained, "well Genji nice to meet you, now can you show us the way please", the cheerful Pretoria said holding her luggage, "sure, right this way you three" Genji responded, him and the three Alkinson's walked past the other group of Overwatch members, "ill be calling you three after you have settled in so you can be introduced" 76 said to them, "not to rush you lads and lasses but we need to be out of here in thirty minutes, so can you help us with this cargo?" the chinook pilot explained, "sure mate but where is our muscle?" Baron questioned, turning to 76.

Just as he said that there was the sound of big footsteps as someone came towards them, "who needed something lifting?" the great Germanic voice of Reinhardt boomed out over them, Zarya and Tracer following right behind him, "whoa okay I didn't expect you to be here, but any form of muscle is welcomed" Baron responded to the great German knight, they walked into the back of the chinook and saw a large wooden box, it took up most of the area between the rear seats and the cockpit, "so what's in here Baron?" D. Va questioned him, Baron picked up a crowbar off to the side of the box and jammed the teeth into the nailed lid, "oh something very special" he replied as he levered the crowbar a bit, after some sounds of the wood creaking the top finally came off, the jaws of all the Overwatch agents dropped as they saw the contents, gold bars, all glistening a bright yellow from some sunlight which was falling on them through a window, "whoa, so I'm guessing this is our funding?" 76 said with the golden light glistening in his red visor, "yep and you guys need to start hauling" Baron replied picking one of the bars up, everyone looked at each other and proceeded to do the same, "be careful though, each one weights twelve kilograms, if you drop one on your foot, you'll know about it" Baron warned as he carried his into the complex, Tracer and D. Va were too weak and could only carry one bar at a time, 76 was able to carry two, Zarya and Winston three at a time, and Reinhardt amazingly had eight in his arms.

The bars had been gathered up in one of the secured storage rooms and were neatly piled up into an ordered pallet, Baron was standing in front of it with Pharah next to him, he was pointing his finger to every individual bar counting them up, "ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine…wait where's the last bar?" he said confused, he looked at Pharah who just shrugged her shoulders, "one-hundred!" the loud voice of Tracer called out as she came into the room holding the last bar in her hands, she placed it in the last gap on the pallet, "okay that's one-hundred gold bars" Baron concluded, "so how much is this worth Baron?" Tracer questioned, "well theirs 1.1 tons of gold here which is equal to 1100 kilograms, there is 28 grams in an ounce so 1100 kilos is equal to 38800 ounces, gold right now is around £2840 per ounce so this entire pallet is worth…" he took some time to do the calculation in his head, "around £110 million in this pallet, or around $160 million", Pharah seemed to choke on her own breath as Baron seemed to remember all the maths off the top of his head, "bloody hell how did you know all of that?" Tracer asked him also with a shocked look on her face, "simple, you know what it is for one bar, then times it by a hundred" he replied, "okay smartass" Tracer smirked, Baron also cracked a smile, "okay well let's get back to the control room so we can see your family" Pharah suggested, both the Brits nodded and they walked out the storage, Pharah turned and punched a few numbers on a keypad, the door which resembled a sliding bank vault door slid down and locked itself in place, "now, I think it's time that Overwatch got itself out there again, what do you guys think?", Tracer questioned to the other figures, "yep, those bars will keep us going for a while, now where's the place 76 wanted us?" Baron said, "right this way" Pharah showed, walking the way, the other two followed her up the stairs to the rest of the complex.

Translations

 _Kunt al'awghad qalilanaan ghabi! =_ You stupid little bastards! (Arabic)

 _O vir die liefde van alles wat is heilig_ = Oh for the love of all that's holy (Afrikaans)

If you liked this story please fav and leave a review on it, any replied keeps me motivated to push these out, anyways see you all later.


	3. Settling In

There was a long session in the control room of the Alkinson's explaining their abilities and equipment to the Overwatch crew, it was all long winded but long story short:

Baron was the main offensive character and had a double-rife (he called it an elephant gun, it seemed everyone who used it called it that) which could inflict a large amount of damage on any unfortunate soul who got hit by its huge bullet, he also after digging it out of his supplies had some Mills bombs, these were basically grenades he could chuck to cause explosive damage to enemies, but his most controversial weapon was his chlorine gas grenades, these basically exploded on the floor after a short delay and created a large green gas cloud, choking and suffocating anyone caught in the middle, his 'special ability' if you want to call it that was his ability to 'kindly' convince his teammates to charge across the battlefield like it was some no-man's land in the great war.

Pretoria on the other hand was more defensive in her loadout, she had an old, wood cladded, scoped hunting rifle which did a large amount of damage with precision accuracy, but was slow as it had a bolt-action (unlike the semi-auto fire of Widowmaker's and Ana's rifles), she had a hi-power pistol as a secondary to protect herself if any enemy strayed too close to her position, her other tool was a large yellow box with a slit, as she pressed a button and threw it on the floor the box spat out three long strands of barbed wire at high speed, these would coil up and basically created a bush of wire which covered a portion of floor and would slow down anyone who tried to walk on it, her ability was simply focusing herself on her rifle, being able to fire it, work the bolt and reload at a much faster rate, all while keeping her eye firmly down the scope.

Brisbane in his full armoured SWAT gear was an absolute tank, his Lil' Lewis machine gun was basically two Lewis guns welded together into a double-barrelled monster, which could sling lead down the range at a terrifying rate, but Brisbane still held onto his original SWAT devices, he had shock drones which were like land mines but with mini tesla coils poking out of them, they would be thrown into the combat area and after a delay, they would explode in a shower of electricity, electrocuting and stunning anyone caught in the area, his other form of equipment was the arc grenade, this was thrown like a grenade at the enemy and would explode in a bright flash of white, blinding anyone who was looking at it, his ability was to use his experimental Ricco-shield, this would deploy from his left arm like a large riot shield, but had the ability to take in any projectiles which hit it and ricochet them back at the enemy in a perfect return to sender way.

Vancouver was the stealthy support of the family, his supressed covert pistol was small and rather weak, although he never intended to see front-line combat, he had a clocking system which rendered him invisible to any enemies, thus allowing him to walk behind the lines undetected, to confuse the enemy even more he also had the ability to disguise via a disguise system (don't ask how it worked, even Vancouver didn't know), making him look like a Talon soldier or anyone for that matter, when demonstrating it he disguised himself as Tracer and freaked her out, it looked so flawless you couldn't tell if the disguise was real or not, but the main thing he used was his knife to backstab his enemies, made out of a super-sharp alloy designed by JTF2 it had the ability to cut through almost anything, armour, jetpacks, furnaces, the lot (which worried Pharah and Torbjörn the most), his ability was that in times of near death or distress, he could dump all the energy in the device on his back into a 'feign death' system, this would instantly make him invisible and generate a fake dead body of himself which would fall to the ground (a dead ringer you could say), he could use this to escape or trick his enemies into reassurance, just to be stabbed in the back or shot in the head, because that was all what Vancouver liked to do in his espionage ways.

After the long presentations it was slowly getting dark outside, Tracer checked her watch after Vancouver's long winded session ended, "wow its already 9 o'clock!?" she thought to herself, she looked around and saw the other Overwatch members walking out the control room to do their own stuff, she decided to walk to the sleeping quarters to get herself a shower and to get ready for bed, she usually would go to the mess hall for supper but decided she didn't feel hungry and continued walking through the corridors, she decided to take a small detour to the hangers to see what was going on down there, after walking down a couple of flights of stairs she found herself in the massive hanger, there was a runway immediately outside the hanger which went a short distance into the sea, it looked like any planes which wanted to take off on it would have to use the catapult system to get enough speed, that's why Overwatch preferred to use helicopters and dropships compared to planes, but there was one good reason why this hanger and its runway was built, there was a sleek, fighter jet with a large amount of white canvas covering it, she could still see some of the metal visible from the edges of the canvas, some parts were dented and the paint had been torn off to the bare metal on the jets underside, Tracer knew what jet it was, it was the jet which Winston used it as a test vehicle for the invisibility system he designed, as we all know the test went pear-shaped and gave Tracer the reason why she needed to wear the coronal accelerator on her chest and back, the plane however manage to survive its rough landing when its pilot turned into a quantum ghost and Winston had recovered it, he had reassured her that the device had been ripped out and he would never work on it again, but insisted that the jet should be kept in a 'just in case' scenario, she personally really liked the jet, she had flown it back in the days when she was in the RAF, flying above the clouds with the sun beating down on you from the clear blue sky, she knew it would need repairing for it to fly again but 76 kept stopping this from happening, for the same reason's over and over again…

"Tracer, that plane is a death-trap, you don't want to be a ghost again, your too valuable for us to lose, you're the best on our team…"

Those words kept reverberating in her head and she shook it to get them out, she walked up to the jet and brushed her hand on the smooth felt of the canvas, she smiled to herself, "maybe some other time luv" she said, talking to the plane as it was a person, she turned around and continued her journey to the sleeping quarters.

After turning a corner, she was now walking down a long corridor, it was slightly tighter compared to the others in the facility and had a nice carpet floor, she saw two figures standing in the corridor taking to each other, she walked towards them and saw it was Torbjörn and Symmetra, "hey what's going on?" Tracer questioned them, "ehh, it's a little problem for one of our guests" Torbjörn replied scratching his beard in worry, "were still working on setting up the bedroom for Pretoria, she's going to have to sleep somewhere else tonight" Symmetra followed up, Tracer thought about it for a second and something popped in her head, "don't worry, just tell her to come to my bedroom, I can work something out" she suggested, "are you sure D. Va's going to agree with you?" Torbjörn questioned her, Tracer just smiled, "don't worry Torbie, I think she'll understand" she said, Torbjörn just signed, "please stop calling me that" he replied to the irritating nickname, "okay I'll go find her and tell her that" Symmetra said walking off, Torbjörn followed her, Tracer looked at them walking back towards the main part of the facility and then turned around, she started walking down the corridor again until she reached her room, she opened the white door and walked in.

The room wasn't that big, it was a rectangular in shape with another door to the left at the back of the room, this lead to a bathroom which was even smaller, opposite the door in the far right corner was a beefy looking desktop computer, on the back wall was a window which looked over the night sea, with the reflection of the moonlight painted on its surface, the whole room was lit in a weak, warm yellow light from a lamp in the corner, there was a large bunkbed against the right wall and lying in the lower bed, chewing on gum and looking at her smart phone was D. Va, she had gotten out of her tight, blue jumpsuit and had gotten into some pink pyjamas, Tracer looked around and saw some soda bottles and some clothing lying around, she blinked up to D. Va and snatched the phone out of her hand, she spun around on the bed and tried to grab it back, but Tracer held it just out of her reach and pushed her back, "Lena! Give it back!" D. Va yelled, like it was some toy in a crowded playground, "there is a reason Hana, were going to have Pretoria sleeping with us, so I need you to clean all of this up and get the mattress up" Tracer explained, D. Va stopped wrestling for the phone, "you could've just told me you know" she said crossing her arms, "we all know what's going to happen, you're just going to go back onto this and sit on your arse, then I'll have to do all the work which was simple for you, now excuse me I going to have a shower" Tracer predicted, she put the phone in her jacket's pocket and walked into the bathroom, picking up some of her pyjamas in the process, when the door shut, D. Va looked at the floor and the clothes which littered it, she didn't want to do it but her mother's voice came into her head, and with her, all the Korean teachings of being respectful to guests in your house, D. Va listened to them and signed, "uugh _beolgeum_!" she said angrily to herself and started picking them up, after a while and all the time hearing Tracer singing a classic British pop song in the shower she had the clothes in her hands, now was the awkward part, the wash basket was in the bathroom with Tracer showering, D. Va walked up to the door and knocked, "hey Lena please tell me you have the curtain up?" she said through the door, "yeah I do!" Tracer shouted through over the noise of the shower, remembering an awkward moment they had some time before, D. Va opened the door and saw the fuzzy silhouette of Tracer through the translucent curtain, with the blue glow of her accelerator also showing through (luckily Winston made it waterproof), D. Va looked to her right and saw the brown, tall wicker basket in the corner, she opened the lid and shoved the pile into it, "you sure you got all of them little maiden? I don't have to give you a feather duster now?" Tracer joked from behind the curtain, " _dagchyeo_ " D. Va cursed back in her native tongue and slammed the door shut, Tracer smirked and continued washing herself.

Now D. Va had to deal with the spare bed, which she HATED, she remembered back to the time when she was putting it out for Ana when she came back to Overwatch, she had her hand in the wrong place and it ended in the spring loaded locking mechanism for one of the legs slashing her finger open, and trying to control your mech in a battle the next day with a bandaged up trigger finger was no fun either, she pulled out the mattress and baseplate from under the bunkbed and dragged it to the other side of the room, pushing a couple of bags out of the way, she tilted it on its side and grabbed one of the folded legs, making sure her fingers were out of the way she pulled the leg out, when it reached a certain position a piece of metal sprang out and hit the base of the leg, locking it in place, D. Va being happy of the result and the fact her fingers were still in one piece, repeated the process for the other three legs.

After she was finished Tracer was now drying her hair out, she had put her white and blue pyjamas on (and managing to put them on underneath her coronal accelerator) and started cleaning her teeth, after a while the door opened and D. Va walked in, "okay Lena everything's done, everything's clean and the bed has been put out", she explained, "oukai aour uu sooure euthourings cleene?" Tracer spat out with a mouth full of toothbrush and toothpaste, "what?" D. Va said confused, Tracer gave some time and then spat the foam out into the running water and sink, "are you sure everything's clean?" she said clearly this time, "yes Lena I checked and double checked" D. Va responded, Tracer looked through the door and saw she was being truthful, she smiled and after reaching into the back of her pyjamas lightly tossed the phone in the air, D. Va's eyes immediately fixed on it and she snatched it out of the air, "see D. Va it wasn't that hard?, now be ready for Eliza, she'll be here any minute" Tracer said, D. Va nodded and walked back into the bedroom, Tracer then drank some mouthwash and proceeded to gargle and spit it back out.

With both the girls ready they were now sitting in their beds, doing personal things, D. Va was looking on her phone on her streaming page and everyone who was following her, Tracer had a glass tablet and was looking at her email inbox, the facility was on an intranet which Winston had set up, something similar to what would be in a college or university, it allowed the heroes to communicate with each other and not be in the same room all the time (there was also the base intercom, but that was only used for base-wide messages and emergencies), Tracer looked through the emails she had and they were mostly the same, some battlefield tactics from 76, some random corporation messages which Symmetra and Pharah placed up for some reason, some medical and fitness advice from Mercy, weather reports from Mei and base messages from Winston, but an email close to the top was from Baron, Tracer tapped on it and opened it.

"Dear Overwatch Team"

"I have finally worked out how this god-forsaken email system works, apologies for any technological cursing I am pretty much the definition of 'living under a rock' (or in a castle if you wish), anyways getting back on the point I am the head of the Alkinson family which has arrived to help you all fight those Talon wankers who attacked me, I am aware that all of you have probably seen me as a man from a bygone era of the military, but this is because the barons of my family has been wearing the no. 2 dress uniform ever since the great war and I'm in no position to change that piece of tradition anytime soon, cutting this message short not to waste your time, I am yet to prove myself in actual combat but if I managed to defend my home from a whole Talon squad with the help of your members Tracer, D. Va and Mercy, I think you would see all the potential in me as they do, as the saying goes ladies and gentlemen, 'don't judge a book from its cover'.

"Yours sincerely"

"George III of Alkinson"

As soon as she read the last line of the email there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it" D. Va said jumping out of her bunk, she walked over to the door and opened it, on the other side was of course a smiling Pretoria, "hey Eliza!" D. Va cheered, welcoming her into their bedroom, " _hallo_ D. Va, _hoe gaan dit?_ " she said to D. Va, the Korean teenager just looked at her blankly, not knowing what the Transvaali had just said, Pretoria just giggled in response to the look on her face, "I said how are you?" she explained, "oh I'm fine" D. Va quickly replied stepping aside to let Pretoria through, Tracer jumped off her bunk and stood next the bed, "hey luv, we have everything setup for you" she explained, putting her hand on the spare bed, "thanks Tracer, is there anyware I can get dressed?" Pretoria questioned holding a bag up, "sure, just go in the bathroom and get changed in there if you need privacy" D. Va pointed out to the door, Pretoria smiled and walked to it, opening the door and then shutting it behind her, Tracer then saw that Pretoria had dropped another bag, she picked it up and looked at it, it was black and looked like it was full of personal stuff when she shook it slightly, but it was kind of inappropriate to look through someone else's stuff so she just put it on the spare bed on top of its covers, her and D. Va hopped back into their bunks, pulling the sheets over their bodies, after a while Pretoria came back out, wearing a grey nightgown and had her clothes in her arm, she was reaching to the back of her head to undo her pony tail which held her brown hair back, after doing that she looked at the other two girls who were sitting calmly in their beds, "are you two seriously going to sleep right now?, its only 10 o'clock" she asked them checking her watch, "well we usually do at this time" Tracer responded, Pretoria put her clothes to the side and sat on the spare bed, she pulled the second bag onto her lap, she opened it and started to rummage through it, "what do you have in there?" D. Va questioned, "a lot of stuff from my home country, and personal stuff" Pretoria replied, she pulled out a scrunched-up piece of multi-coloured cloth, Tracer pulled her legs out from under her sheets and sat on the edge of her bunk watching her, D. Va also leaned herself forward out of her bunk, after a while Pretoria managed to fold the fabric out, she stood up and held the rectangular shape out , it was a flag, the flag of Transvaal, "this is the flag of the Second Republic of Transvaal, we have had it ever since the first republic and our time in the South African union" she explained, the other two girls looked at it, it was like the Dutch tricolour as it had the horizontal red, white and blue stripes, but on the hoist side was a green bar which went down vertically, after showing it off she rolled it back into a ball and put it back into her bag, "excuse me Pretoria I know you are so proud about your country but, and excuse me if I'm sounding rude, but where is Transvaal?" Tracer asked, Pretoria smiled and pulled a large book out of the bag, there was gold text on the cover and read " _'n gids tot die lande van Transvaal_ ", "this book basically sums up everything in my country, now I won't read it all out but if you want to see where it is..." she began to say as she opened the book, she flicked through some of the pages, she found the page and brought it closer the other two girls, "here it is" Pretoria said, both Tracer and D. Va looked at the page, it was a map of Transvaal, with all the road networks and the major cities filling in the countries outline, it was bordered by Botswana to the west, Zimbabwe to the north, Mozambique to the east and South Africa to the south (Swaziland had joined Transvaal as an autonomous province just after its independence), "so that's where you came from?" D. Va asked Pretoria, " _ja_ , my country has only been independent for two years now, but I have been fighting for it since I was a little girl" she replied, she sat back in her bed with the covers over her and started reading some of the page's out (since all of it was in Afrikaans, she had to translate it), the book went on about the Dutch settling in the Cape, to the creation of the Boer republics, Transvaal, Oranje and Natalia, the Boer wars, the South African union and independence.

"…And that is where we are at today, two years into independence Transvaal is a vibrant and bustling country, with the Boer populace ready to take it into the future" Pretoria finished, she closed the book and looked at the other two, D. Va at this point had fallen asleep and Tracer was close to doing the same, "that was nice Pretoria but it's getting late" she said with fatigue in her voice, Pretoria checked her watch, it was almost midnight, "oh yeah okay I won't hold you back" she replied, "okay luv, good night" Tracer said, she hit a switch in her bed which turned the lamp in the corner off, now only the moon light lit up the room dimly, she turned and slowly dozed off, " _goeie nag_ " Pretoria respond, she too rolled over and slowly fell asleep.

 **March 24** **th** **2030**

The next day was rather uneventful, well if you considered D. Va doing her regular streaming, Lúcio filling the radio channels with dubstep music from his makeshift radio station, 76 on his usual running routine on the mountain tracks, Pharah and Mercy doing their work in the medical labs, Torbjörn doing maintenance on the workings of the base, it was just your average day and the Alkinson's were adjusting to it, they all through the day had managed to fully meet all the cast of Overwatch and had drawn some friendships, Brisbane still had to deal with some jet lag so he was still tired, but still had all the Australian hospitality in him, he had quickly made friends with Zarya and Reinhardt as in terms of combat they all shared the same jobs as a tank, taking in damage and dishing it back out, Vancouver despite his ignorance and shady character had managed to strike a friendship with Ana, it was pretty easy since all the rest of Overwatch knew little of their past so it made them go together, Pretoria's cheerfulness had easily made her friends with Tracer, D. Va, Winston, McCree Mercy and Pharah, Baron however was still very isolated, he still talked to his family, Tracer and 76 regularly but everyone saw him still keeping himself to himself, Zenyatta after thinking about it had suggested he may have a lot on his mind, but no one wanted to ask Baron about this as they feared of what it may bring up.

The sun was now setting on the watchpoint and everyone had been called to the control room. It seemed pretty urgent as Winston had called it over the facilities PA system, the whole control room was now full of everyone sitting on chairs or leaning on the back wall, looking towards the large display, after a while of commotion and all the personal talking amongst themselves, 76 and Winston finally came out and stood in front of the screen, everyone went quiet, "okay you all, we have had a small break in action but I think tonight that is going to end" 76 began, he hit a couple of buttons and a world map appeared on the large screen, the view zoomed in onto the Iberian peninsula and then onto Portugal, and its capital Lisbon, "were hearing reports that Talon are trying to pull something like the Doomfist heist off again, this time at the _Museu Nacional de Arte Antiga_ in Lisbon" 76 then passed it on to Winston, "the museum holds a large wealth of ancient paintings and sculptures, estimated to be worth up to ten million euro's" the gorilla said, "pfff, like to see the Portuguese are trying to match our wealth" Vancouver snorted, everyone looked at him, Pretoria who was sitting next to him elbowed him in the gut, causing him to hiss in response, "as you were saying" Baron called out while giving Vancouver an 'I've got my eye on you' look, "oh yes, this collection will give Talon a boost to their resources if they get their grubby little hands on it, that is why tonight we are going out there to stop them" Winston continued, he then turned to Lúcio, "Lúcio I think you understand the local language?" he asked the Brazilian DJ, "ehh, Portuguese-Portuguese is kinda different from Brazilian-Portuguese but most of the words matchup" he replied, 76 turned to the Alkinson's who were all sitting together, "this is going to be your first mission so I'm expecting the best out of all of you" he ordered, "don't worry about us mate, we can all take care of ourselves" Brisbane said, but he then frowned at the Canadian, "and Vancouver stop acting like a smartass" he scolded, "well as they say, ignorance is bliss" Vancouver replied, not seeming to care as he fiddled with the display which controlled his disguise system, Baron just signed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "okay then any questions?" Winston called out to the entire room, one hand stuck up, "yes McCree?" he responded, "the person who tried to hack into Athena, are you sure they are not going to be there alongside Gabriel and Amélie?" McCree suggested, they were all assuming that Reaper and Widowmaker would be there overseeing the heist, "I don't know, but se should be prepared for the worst they can bring" Winston replied, he looked around and nobody else had their hands up, "okay let's all move out, this I hope will put Overwatch back on the map and in everyone's good books" he boomed, there was a small amount of chatter as everyone went back to their stations to gear up for the operation, while Baron was walking back to his room to grab his double-rifle, Mills bombs and gas grenades, Zenyatta hovered next to him, "Lord Alkinson, I am worried about your friends ignorance towards the feeling of combat" his worried robotic voice suggested, "well he has done a lot worse than that" Baron replied, "are you confident in his ability to take care of himself?" the Omnic continued, Baron stopped walking and looked at Zenyatta, "look, if you think you know how Vancouver works you seriously don't, the guys sneaky, a ruthless killer, an arsehole, he doesn't care if the people he kills have a life, a spouse or a family, all he cares about is making sure they are choking on their own blood and giving the other enemies shell shock, he's so serious on that he even taunts them as their lives slip away, that's how he works Zenyatta and I don't think even all of you mental thinking can show a softer side of him, because there is no softer side" he explained, Zenyatta looked at the floor, "okay Lord Alkinson, just promise yourself to make sure he can take care of himself" he said, "don't worry he already can" Baron just replied, Zenyatta nodded and floated off to leave him in peace, Baron signed, "I hope he can" he said to himself.

Translations

 _Beolgeum!_ = Fine! (Korean)

 _Dagchyeo_ = Shut up (Korean)

 _'N gids tot die lande van Transvaal_ = A guide to the lands of Transvaal (Afrikaans)

 _Goeie nag_ = Good night (Afrikaans)


	4. The Lisbon Operation

**Airspace Above Portugal**

Most of the Overwatch crew were in a large dropship flying towards Lisbon at full speed, most of them were in main compartment, doing last minute checks, Tracer and Winston were in the ship's cockpit at the front, Tracer being the pilot and Winston the flight engineer, behind the cockpit was a separate room which held D. Va's large mech, the mid and rear part of the ship was the main crew compartment, it was very simplistic, with the only form of seating being benches against the wall and felt grids covering the rear walls, there was a central isle which 76 was walking up and down, studying everyone as they prepared themselves for the upcoming operation, there was also the small stench of burnt tobacco which came from McCree's cigar, on one segment of the benches near the back on the left side sat Ana, Pharah and Mercy, with Vancouver leaning against the wall nearest to the back of the ship, next to the drop ramp which was currently closed, Pharah was putting the upper portion of her armour on, which was slowly covering the tight, black jumpsuit she wore underneath, Ana doing the usual mom thing kept intervening in something her Daughter had done a hundred times over, "Mother I don't need your help with this" Pharah complained as she was putting her rocket pods and arm armour on, "I just want to make sure you're doing it correctly" her mother responded, "yeah, you don't know if you've accidently shoved your make-up in one of those pods", Vancouver joked, Ana chuckled while Pharah just frowned, she couldn't believe it, she was being scolded as a captain by a foreigner with no background and worse, her mother was doing nothing about it!, as she was about to throw a comment back she felt a hand on her armour-cladded left shoulder, she turned and saw Mercy looking at her, "don't let him get to you Fareeha" she said with soothing Germanic voice, Pharah smiled and nodded, if anything would put a smile of her face, it would be Angela's charm.

At the other end of the room Brisbane was sitting with Zarya and Reinhardt, he was wearing all of his bulky SWAT gear, it was at a bare-bones level a black-ridged jumper with black, tactical trousers, but piled on top of that was a mixture of large Kevlar plates, equipment, his SWAT helmet which had a polycarbonate visor, some thick elbow, knee and shin pads, a large metal beam on his lower left arm which contained his ricco-shield, and the two large capacitors which powered it, with all of this and his muscular build he was bulky, slightly more than Zarya who was sitting next to him on his left, she saw him still fiddling with his Lil' Lewis machine gun, she also had a big weapon of her own, her white particle cannon was rather large and also weird looking as it had a glowing orb hovering in the middle of the guns structure, she then heard a huff from her left side, she turned and saw the climatologist Mei and her pet drone Snowball, she was struggling with her endothermic blaster which seemed unusual, "are you okay?" Zarya questioned, "no, the main valve on my damn blaster has frozen up" Mei's petite voice replied, she grunted as she placed all of her might in a twisting action but to no avail, she signed in defeat and leaned back, "pass me it, I see what I can do" Zarya said holding her arm out, Mei passed the blaster to her and the Russian inspected it, it seemed the blue vial on the side of the gun was the valve which had frozen up, Mei had to twist every time to let more of the blue cryogenic liquid into the gun when it ran low, Zarya grabbed the vial with her hand and twisted hard, after some resistance there was the sound of ice cracking, then the tank on the back of the blaster filled up with the blue liquid, she passed it back to Mei who pulled the trigger softly and created a small frosty puddle on the floor, "wow thanks Zarya" Mei thanked, "don't worry about it" Zarya replied.

The hissing noises of all the quiet conversations in the compartment were silenced when static came over the intercom, Tracer's cheerful voice came over the line, "ladies and gentlemen we will be landing shortly in the great city of Lisbon, may I remind all of you to remain seated, all trays are in the upright position and all cigarettes are put out … I'm looking at you especially McCree" she joked, most of the gang had smiles form on their faces, even on McCree's, Tracer always knew how to keep people feeling cheerful, "this is a serious mission, not some walk in a park" Vancouver scolded again, "come on man where's your sense of humour?" Lúcio replied with D. Va on his right, Baron who was on his left leaned over to him, "he doesn't have one" he whispered to the DJ, Lúcio looked at him and silently nodded, he also saw Pretoria sitting after Baron messing with the scope on her rifle, after a while the engines of the ship seemed to get slowly quieter, 76 taking this as a que they there going to land grabbed a strap on the roof of the compartment, then the entire ship shook as the landing legs made contact with the ground, the engines winded down and Vancouver moved closer to Ana as the drop ramp opened revealing the night time environment, D. Va got up and walked along the ship the compartment which held her mech, everyone else walked out the back.

 **Lisbon, Portugal**

Everyone was now gathered on what seemed like a large concrete pier, they saw some buildings towards the north across a road and turning around the large expanse of water known as the _Río Tajo_ was to the south, after a while Tracer and Winston came out from the back after shutting the ship's systems down, after some more time from the side of the ship, D. Va in her large pink mech came up to the group, "okay are we all ready?" 76 said to them all, "fusions cannons are good, hydraulics are good, power's good, yep I'm ready" D. Va called out after she checked her systems, the green glow from the instruments lighting up her face, "okay then let's get this done lads" Brisbane implored, slapping the visor of his helmet down so it covered his face, the entire squad started running north across the main road and into the narrow streets.

The whole squad was now walking between the orange coloured walls of the narrow streets, the only sounds being the heavy footsteps and shaking of gear on bodies, after studying the layout of the museum and its surrounding area the team had agreed to take positions just outside the museums large courtyard, they were certain it would be used as a gathering point for Talon, while moving Baron broke his double-rifle open, he saw the two large Nitro rounds in the barrels, both with untouched primers ready to be hit, he slammed the gun closed again and then looked up, Hanzo and Genji had just left them, they had climbed up the walls of the buildings to get a vantage point over the courtyard, the rest of the team finally came up to the crossroad which was just north of the courtyard, "why is everything so quiet?, you would guess the army would've shown up by now" Mercy pointed out, "I was on the line with the Portuguese high command, I told them to keep their men back and let us deal with it, and it seems they've listened" Winston explained, 76 gathered them all up, "okay all of you stay here, but Tracer, Baron, Pretoria, Ana and Vancouver on me" he said, he walked up what seemed like a fire escape on the side of the building and the people who he called out followed him up.

They were now on the roof of the building, the six agents walked up to the edge of the roof while keeping a low profile, they were now looking down on the large courtyard which was in front of the museum's entrance, and surprise-surprise the courtyard was filled with crates, vehicles and Talon soldiers walking around, they all seemed relaxed as they thought they had completely evaded the authorities, "okay so this is what we're dealing with?" Tracer said to the others, "yep I'm looking at this and I guess we will have to go through the front door" 76 strategized, Ana looked down on the figures with the scope on her rifle, "they just look like normal soldiers, the sort of wimps Talon employs to do the boring stuff" she called out, when she focused her scope on the stairs leading up to the doors however there was a figure she didn't recognize, she was in a shiny purple trench coat with purple hair in a wild style, looking at her skin she seemed to be Hispanic in origin, "who is that?" she said to herself, "who's who?" 76 questioned, "on the stairs in front of the doors" Ana directed, 76 hit a button on his visor which magnified the image he was seeing, he recognized the women almost immediately, "it's her" he said bluntly, "who?" Tracer said confused, just getting into the conversation they were having, "Sombra, the one who hacked into Athena, it seems like McCree was right to be concerned" 76 explained, "what can she exactly do?" Baron asked, "we don't know exactly, but I'm guessing she has a few hacking tricks up her sleeve", 76 continued, "well I have a trick up my sleeve too" Vancouver boasted, he pulled out what looked like a small black box with an antenna sticking out of that, "this is an electronic jammer, it is designed to interfere with the electronic device it is place next to and causes it to short out and destroy itself" he explained, "so you can use that on all of their electronics?" Ana questioned, "yes, I just need to get myself close enough so I can place it on the electronic in question" Vancouver continued, "okay now people here's what we are doing, me, Tracer and Baron will go back down and start the attack, Ana and Pretoria you two set up a sniper crossfire" 76 ordered, he then looked over to Vancouver, "and Vancouver… do what you do best" he asked, "with pleasure" Vancouver nodded, he got up and started walking along the roof towards the museum, but his body slowly turned translucent as his clock activated, within a few moments he was invisible, the other agents except for Ana and Pretoria went back down to ground level.

Many soldiers would tell you that the moment before all the carnage of a shootout was to happen, the scene would be a pristine silence, that's exactly what the environment was filled with, silence, as Pretoria sat on the roof alone (Ana had found another position on a building opposite to her across the courtyard) all she could hear was the gentle wind brushing against her hair and the sound of a distant night-time Lisbon, she checked the wind with her finger and then dialled it in on the windage dial on her scope, she looked through it again, the magnified view had a thin vertical and horizontal line which intersected in the middle to show the point of aim (it was basically a duplex crosshair), there was also a small range chart in the bottom left corner, it had some writing underneath it, "RANGE AT 12X MAGNIFICATION, MAX DISTANCE 1200 YARDS", it was used by fitting a standing person in between the lines and reading the distance number the figure was closest to, she still used it despite the existence of laser rangefinders.

Her train of thought however was derailed as the sound of an explosion ripped through the silence, she looked down and saw that Baron had thrown one of his Mills bombs, taking out two guards, then as all of Talon operatives were working out what was going on, the whole of Overwatch charged into the large courtyard, taking cover behind anything they could find, Pretoria checked the safety was off on her rifle and looked down the scope, placing the crosshair over Sombra's body, after steadying herself she pulled the trigger, the rifle recoiled and was quite loud, it did fire a rather large service rifle cartridge, but all that power was wasted as the bullet barely scraped past Sombra's coat and hit the stone behind her, Sombra looked in surprise and wasted no time running into cover, " _Kak!"_ Pretoria swore under her breath as she pulled the bolt on her rifle up and back, ejecting the empty brass case, she slammed the bolt forward and down chambering the next round, did she forget the zero the scope before she left?, she decided to find out by placing her crosshair over a Talon soldier who was giving Tracer some issue, she pulled the trigger and a white puff hit the soldier as the bullet found its mark, knocking him to the ground, the last round was probably just bad luck (or very good luck for Sombra's case), she shrugged it off and continued to chamber a new round and continued shooting.

"Cheers luv" Tracer said to herself as she saw the Talon soldier take a round from Pretoria to the chest, she blinked behind a load of crates to let her pulse pistols recharge, she saw to her left Baron, Mei and Brisbane running up behind a van and taking cover, Brisbane stood out and fired his weapon, the machine gun making a loud chatter as it flung rounds downrange, he was hit a couple of times but his Kevlar plates absorbed the bullets preventing harm to the policeman, he hid behind cover again and pushed the empty drum off the top of the gun, "hey George, can you try to disperse them?" he asked Baron who was next to him, currently pulling the pin on a gas grenade, "coming right up" he replied, throwing the grenade towards the museum, the grenade landed at a group of Talons and exploded, creating a large green, chlorine cloud, " _idiotas!,_ get away from the gas!" Sombra screamed at the top of her voice knowing the consequences, some of the soldiers got away fast enough, but some collapsed on the ground, coughing and retching after inhaling the gas, Sombra grumbled at the sight, how do they call themselves soldiers when they fall to such a primitive weapon of war?

Speaking of primitive, the battle for the courtyard had turned from a sleek military operation to the battle of the Somme, both sides being entrenched and not giving an inch, 76 who was following up behind D. Va's mech and with Lúcio beside him had to figure out how to break this deadlock, as he was thinking a piecing voice in the atmosphere beat him to it…

"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!"

Looking up he saw Pharah hovering above the battlefield, shooting out her massive rocket barrage, Mercy was also behind her, staying up by her angelic wings and with her beam locked firmly on the Egyptian captain, the rockets hit their marks, sending equipment, concrete and Talon soldiers flying, seeing the opening after the barrage, Baron pulled out his own 'ability', his cherished silver whistle, he blew a short and then a long tone through it, the sound going through the air like it was the great war all over again, taking this as the que that Baron wanted them to move, all the Overwatch agents pulled themselves up and ran forwards towards the museum, "OVER THE TOP! DON'T EVEN STOP FOR A MOMENT!" Baron screamed at the top of his voice as he charged forward, with Brisbane and Tracer on each side, with adrenaline pumping through her, Tracer felt like she was running faster with Baron's 'motivation', one soldier did try to put up resistance, but with the sight of the whole of Overwatch charging at him he just froze, Baron pulled up his double-rifle and fired a shot at the soldier, causing him to fly back as the massive round dug into his chest, they all reached the doors and finally stopped, some of them catching their breath, "now that is how we do a charge!" Reinhardt said in joy, "mates, that is how us British did it back in the trenches, running across no man's land even with a machine gun tearing at us" Baron said, breaking his double-rifle open to replace the round he fired, Pharah and Mercy came down from the air, "those are reckless and outdated tactics but even so they worked" Pharah recalled as she watched the whole charge from the air, she was then interrupted by Ana and Pretoria who had gotten off the roofs and were just behind them, "Sombra ran back into the museum, I tried to take her out but she was too fast" Ana explained, 76 just looked down, "well that doesn't matter for now, now we get inside that building and get rid of the rest" he commanded, everyone nodded and prepared for the next step.

The main hall of the museum was huge, the white coloured walls were cladded with paintings and works of art, Sombra came in running from one of the corridors and went to the centre of the room where Reaper and Widowmaker were standing, " _amigos,_ Overwatch are here, and they have the Alkinson's with them too" she quickly explained to them both, unbeknownst to them all, on a railing above them, was a disguised Vancouver listening to their conversation, he had already silently stabbed and shot his way through the Talon rear-guard, "I see all of them, they're in the main hall planning for a counter-attack" he whispered over his microphone, "copy that" Genji's voice replied, the two Shimada's were on the roof of the museum looking though one of the skylights, "okay, we will try to hold them all off, the rest of you get as many art pieces out of here" Reaper commanded to all of his troops, "that means move faster you idiots!" Widowmaker shouted, all the soldiers jumped slightly and moved at a faster rate, Vancouver walked along the walkway, looking down the main hall, he then passed a Talon who was fooled by the disguise, Vancouver then quickly pinned the Talon against the wall and stabbed him in the throat, the guard fell to the ground choking on his own blood, Vancouver saw some red on his jacket, "you got blood on my uniform" he snarled while scanning the Talons body, every time he attacked he lost his disguise and had to get a new one, he hit a button on the screen on his left arm and his body shimmered in a film of pixels, he emerged as the soldier he had just stabbed and continued walking.

The whole building was filled with gunfire as Overwatch made their way inside, to the main Talons it sounded distant as it echoed through the halls, this kept them on edge as they continued to observe their minions carry paintings and other works of art out of the hall, as Sombra leaned against a column she felt something land on her shoulder, she ignored it at first but then a few seconds later she felt it again, she felt her shoulder with her hand and retracted it, her eyes widened as she saw it was blood, she looked up and saw blood dripping off the upper walkway, from the soldier who Vancouver had stabbed earlier, "theirs a…"

"CRASH!"

Before Sombra could even warn Reaper and Widowmaker, Genji and Hanzo came crashing through the large skylight on the ceiling, showering the three Talons and their minions with glass, Genji immediately started slashing with his katana while Hanzo started shooting arrows out, Reaper growled as he pulled out his shotguns to return fire, Widowmaker picked herself back up after being hit by a painting and also returned fire with her Widow's kiss, Sombra ran back, through the hallways to get more soldiers, but when she passed a doorway a foot tripped her up, she landed on the floor face first but spun around and sprayed the area with her machine pistol, the doorway was filled with holes but nobody was there, she got up and slowly, with gun drawn walked through, it was a small room which had a stairway on the other side which led up to the higher floors, but even though it was quiet she still felt like she wasn't the only one present, feeling something behind her she spun around holding her gun out, but it was blocked by the black-cladded figure, "oh I see it is you, the annoying Canadian" she said smugly, Vancouver then swung his leg up and kicked the gun out of Sombra's hand, he stood there in a fencing position with his knife, "promise not to bleed on my uniform and I'll kill you quickly women" he taunted, Sombra just kept on smirking and kicked her leg up, she missed his hand and in the opportunity he lashed forward, he managed to slightly catch her coat, cutting through the felt down to the flesh underneath her left bosom, Sombra gasped slightly from the pain but returned to her smug expression even as blood started to slowly run out of the wound, "is that all you have _amor?_ " she flirted, Vancouver was still not bothered by her comment, "please don't make this more painful on yourself" he advised, the two continued to trade punches, kicks and slashes until Sombra decided she had enough, she waved her hand in front of her face and went invisible, Vancouver stood there and smiled, "so this women has a cloak as well?" he thought to himself, he looked around and saw that her machine pistol was no ware in sight, but as he was about to turn around he felt the cold steel of a barrel being pushed against the back of his head, " _sorpresa hijo de puta_ " Sombra's cold voice said, she pulled the trigger and sprayed the floor with his brains and blood, his limp body fell to the ground and a small pool of blood started to form, Sombra just chuckled at the sight, "I though you would at least plead for your life, but I praise you for being…"

She was cut off when she felt something stab into her right kidney, she yelled as a hand wrapped around her stomach, keeping her pinned to the attacker, "you really are bleak minded aren't you" Vancouver's voice passed right by her ear, "w-what? I killed you!" she spat out, with a mixture of pain and worry in her voice, she looked down on the floor and saw the 'dead' Vancouver slowly fade away into the aether, "for me women, even death can be deceptive" he quoted, he twisted the knife in her, enjoying her whimper with every movement, he then pulled out the blood-soaked steel and brought it up to her neck, "any last words?" he taunted her, "yes… _vete a la mierda canadiense_ ", she hit something on her arm and then flashed in a bright purple light, Vancouver covered his eyes as it blinded him, he looked back after the light dissipated and saw she was gone, he signed and cleaned the blood off his knife and placed it back in the sheath on his waist, "I will like to see you again you silly Mexican women" he muttered to himself.

"Argh bloody hell!" Baron swore to himself in anger, the whole Overwatch squad was stuck in cover in the main hallway, he was currently hiding behind a column in the wall, he saw 76, Tracer, Zarya and Brisbane taking cover behind a statue, "oi! Brisbane! Do you have that shield ready?" he shouted across over all the gunfire, "yeah mate, just need to wait for the right time" the Australian replied, "everyone pull your guns up and give him some space!" 76 roared, with that everyone peaked out of their piece of cover and fired their weapon against the Talons, this gave Brisbane enough time to pull himself out into the open, he threw his Lil' Lewis over the back of his shoulder where it was hung by a sling, he brought his left arm in front of him and on the steel bar on the lower portion punched a button, this caused a large, Plexiglas screen to snap out, covering his entire body from the front, an orange coloured forcefield formed in front of the shield, Widowmaker saw this, "everyone shoot at that shield!" she ordered, all the Talons started firing at Brisbane, but as their bullets impacted the orange shield there were small flashes of light, then the bullets were flung out back towards their origins, the Talons started dropping as their own bullets him them back, "having fun shooting yourselves?" Brisbane taunted, Widowmaker realized her mistake, "stop! That things using your bullets!" she yelled, all the Talons stopped shooting and hid behind cover, as Widowmaker was contemplating what the hell she was going to do Reaper ran up to her, "okay change of plans, Sombra has appeared at the dropship wounded, the higher-ups want us to pull out now" he explained, "but what about…" the Frenchwomen started to say, "fuck the paintings! They want us out now!" the wrath shouted, he looked over the cover and saw Overwatch moving up, he jumped up literally dragging Widowmaker with him, "get the hell out!" he yelled at the remaining soldiers, they all turned and started running for the roof exit, "those cowards are running!" Reinhardt boomed, "oh yeah, well chase after them!" Pharah ordered.

The remaining Talons were now on the roof, there was a dropship which was taking small arms fire from the ground, the Portuguese military had now arrived and surrounded the museum, the remaining Talon soldiers were now firing back over the roof trying to keep the military at bay, Reaper and Widowmaker were walking up to the dropship and its open door, Reaper leaned in and saw a stressed Sombra, who had two bandages wrapped around her stomach to cover the two wounds she had sustained, "what happened to you?" Reaper asked, _"c_ _á_ _llate"_ she swore back, Reaper just chuckled, "I haven't forgotten my native language" the wrath mentioned, their conversation however was interrupted by a large crash outside, D. Va had just thrusted onto the roof in her mech, with Lúcio hanging on the side, "hello scrubs, are you ready to get rekt?" the gamer smirked, she fired her fusion cannons at the group of Talon soldiers, taking them down, Sombra who saw the devastation leaned out the door, "hey there's the hacker!" Lúcio shouted, "you know gamers like me have something against hackers, time to…" but before she could finish her sentence her displays started to spark and flash purple, Sombra had just managed to hack into the mech, D. Va swore to herself, how was she this stupid to let her do that?, Lúcio tried to help as he fired his sonic amplifier back at the ship, the last three Talon soldiers who were running back to the ship fired back at the DJ, forcing him to take cover behind the mech, the soldiers jumped into the dropship and the doors closed behind them, at the roof access Tracer and 76 burst through and ran to the ship, firing at it with their weapons as it took off, D. Va managed to clear the hack out of her systems and fired at the ship, but the ship seemed to be too strong as their weapons didn't seem to do any damage, the ship slowly disappeared as it flew off into the distance.

"the bastards got away? I expected they would put up more of a fight" Baron scoffed, the whole Overwatch group were now in the courtyard, with a mixture of military and emergency personal walking around them, everyone was checking themselves and 76 had just put them through their post-battle debriefing, all their attention then focused on a man Lúcio was walking with, he seemed to be in a dark green military uniform, with tall, black boots and a dark green cap, he looked more like a general than a soldier, "so you are the ones who protected our precious national art collection?" the general said with a strong Portuguese accent, "whoa that was your national collection?" Tracer said surprised, "yes it was and if it wasn't for you all, it would be in the hands of those _viscoso_ terrorists" the general explained, "don't mention it, we are doing everything we can to keep them at bay" 76 said, they were interrupted by a soldier who ran up to the general, handed him what looked like a message and said some things to him in Portuguese, the general turned back to the group and read off the paper "this has come in from the president himself, he is eternally grateful for what you have all done, the Portuguese nation is in your debt", all the Overwatch crew were smiling they were finally getting back into the worlds good books, "just tell him to tell his ambassadors at the UN that Overwatch is back on the map, we are here to stop those mongrels called Talon from terrorizing the world" Baron said, the general nodded at him, "I will make sure that can be arranged, anything else?" he asked, nobody said anything, "okay then, enjoy the rest of your night ladies and gentlemen" he concluded, he gave a military salute and walked off, "you've all done well people, I'm seriously proud of you" 76 congratulated, "were taking our reputation back one step at a time, but I promise you all we will be great again" Reinhardt boasted, as the group slowly went into casual conversation before they were due to return to Gibraltar, as they were all in conversation an Omnic news reported managed to snap a picture of them all, they wold later be on the front pages of all the countries of the Mediterranean, however the main person in the picture was Baron, standing at the front with Pretoria and Brisbane…

…and this is where for him and his family it would all go to hell.

 **March 25** **th** **2030**

 **Hills above Grosseto – Italy**

The old man was locked on the front page of the newspaper in his hands, he was in old fashioned clothing, a yellow coat, white shirt and tie, brown trousers and black shoes, on his face he was wearing a pair of square glasses, he was sitting at his desk in a lavish room, the walls were coated in artwork, gold trimmings and a large, golden chandelier hug from the ceiling, the windows were open letting in the morning sun, it just seemed to be an average, old, rich man reading his morning newspaper, but this man was no ordinary man, he was currently the leader of a hundred-year-old crime empire, near the large red doors which were the ways in and out of the office were two large black banners, each with a golden eagle on it, it was looking to the left and its wings were curving above its head, almost touching each other, the man was interrupted by the doors opening, a younger figure walked in, he had light skin and a young face, with black hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing all black clothing, a black jacket with black trousers and black boots, these went up almost to his knees, he also wore a black legionnaires hat on his head, which was a short, rigid, cylindrical shape, to top it off he had an armband which had the eagle of the organisation on it "how is your morning today father?" the man asked in Italian walking up to the desk, the older man threw the newspaper on the desk, "take a look Alfondo" he said, Alfondo turned the paper and looked at it, his eyes immediately fixed on the picture, the picture the Omnic had taken of Overwatch in Lisbon the night before, "is that George III?" he asked his father, "yes it is my son, I believe that he has last night, broke the creed between our two organizations" the old man explained, Alfondo signed, he had a deep hatred for the Alkinson's, their feud went all the way back to before the second world war, he always wanted to finish them all off once and for all but his father stopped them all, as he had sighed the 'creed' with Baron's predecessor, Paul VI of Alkinson, "so it looks like Paul's son has broken the peace" the father said to himself, "I'll be ready to finally kill that stinking British man and his whole family!" Alfondo spat out as he turned around, "no son wait" the father said, Alfondo turned around again to face his father, "I believe that George and his family are now working with this group called Overwatch, you going by yourself will be suicide" the father explained, "so what do you want to do?" Alfondo questioned, the father leaned back in is squeaky chair and thought for a second, "you go to Novi Sad, get the leader of the Silver Eagles back here to help, I'll get in contact with the Austrian veteran and the Czech engineer, I will also send an assault squad to pay the Alkinson's and our new Overwatch friends in Gibraltar a visit" the old man set out, "okay father, I will prepare" Alfondo replied, he turned around and walked to the door, "and son" the old man called out, "yes father?" Alfondo questioned, "may we finally end this war once and for all" the old man preached, Alfondo nodded and walked through the door.

Alfondo was known by a different name, a name through his father's empire and to the Alkinson's themselves, a name he would be called in combat and a name which would fear any soldier who heard about it…

…and that name was Florence.

Translations

 _Kak! =_ crap! (Afrikaans)

 _Idiotas! =_ idiots! (Spanish)

 _Amigos =_ friends (Spanish)

 _Amor =_ love (Spanish)

 _sorpresa hijo de puta_ = surprise motherfucker (Spanish)

 _vete a la mierda canadiense =_ go fuck yourself Canadian (Spanish)

 _c_ _á_ _llate =_ shut up (Spanish)

 _viscoso =_ slimy (Portuguese)

* * *

this is where it starts to get into the good stuff of the story, any reviews will be nice so I know if I'm doing stuff right, anyways enjoy.


	5. Unwelcomed Guests

March **27** **th** **2030**

 **Watch point: Gibraltar – Gibraltar Overseas Territory**

"seriously noob I thought you would actually be able to do shit rather than me having to constantly trade you energy credits all the time" D. Va moaned into her microphone, she was in her room at her powerful gaming PC, streaming Stellaris to all her followers, Tracer meanwhile was sitting next to her on the right, glass tablet in hand reading some messages on the streams chat, Lúcio was to her left, watching as the Korean struggled with her 'friends' in game, "seriously you got your fleet wrecked by some privateers?, who said you could play this game" the gamer scowled again, "D. Va, someone said that its only early game so cut them some slack" Tracer read off the chat, "no, the early game if you didn't know if the most important time, it can define the game before it has even started" D. Va corrected with her irritated voice , as they were all talking, the door opened up and a meek Pretoria walked in, "hey guys what are you…" she began to say, "FUCK!" D. Va yelled, slamming her fist on her desk, Pretoria jumped at the sudden cursing, "just some gaming Pretoria" Tracer calmly responded turning around, "oh, does she do this all the time?" the Transvaali asked, "only when she's pissed off" Lúcio jumped in, D. Va turned to him and gave him a death glare, "what? come on its true" he defended himself, "we'll if you want to watch us your free to luv" Tracer suggested to Pretoria, "okay" Pretoria replied, grabbing something to sit on.

It was late in the evening, the sun was starting to set on the horizon, in the command room Winston was sat at one of the panels, he had seemed to fall asleep as saliva dribbled out of his slightly open mouth and loud snores filled the room, without warning an alarm went off on the radar console, Winston jumped awake out of his prehistoric slumber, he checked the screen on the console, it had the outline of the Gibraltar peninsula and coming in from the east was 5 blips which were on the screen, "Athena can you scan these objects for me?" he asked the computer, "scan complete, 5 air objects, 3 attack helicopters, 2 transport helicopters, actions they are taking dictate their intentions are hostile towards us" Athena replied, Winston got up and ran to a large red button on another console.

The loud alarm filled the entire complex and caused everyone to jump, in the weather lab Mei almost ended up dropping an ice core on the ground, she looked behind her and saw Vancouver who was looking at the ceiling, "what's that? A fire drill?" he said confused, "no! that's the base wide intruder alarm!" Mei corrected, she immediately picked up her endothermic blaster and ran out the room, with Vancouver in tow, they continued to jog through the corridor until they past the medical bay, Vancouver stuck his head through the open door and saw Mercy helping Pharah put her armour on, it was a slightly hilarious sight as Pharah hobbled on one foot, attempting to put a boot on her other foot, "come on you two we don't have all day!" Vancouver ordered them, "where going as fast as we can, just go and we'll meet you" Mercy replied, the Canadian continued to run through the corridors, as he did so Winston boomed over the PA system, "intruders coming in from the air from the east! all personal report to the outer courtyard and rocket pad!", Vancouver continued to run until he reached a junction, he didn't notice the other body around the corner…

"oof!"

Vancouver ended up running straight into Ana, knocking them both to the ground, Vancouver realized what had just occurred and picked himself up, "crap I'm sorry Ana" he apologised as he helped her to her feet, "don't apologise, even though that's what you Canadians are famous for" she replied, "it's just a stereotype, now where's the rocket pad?" he mentioned, "follow me" she suggested, running down one of the corridors, Vancouver preceded to follow her.

At the main courtyard there were barrels, crates and tarps strewed around the area, on the tarmac most of the Overwatch crew were gathered up, 76 stood in front of them waiting for an explanation from Winston, sure enough the large gorilla came out from the base and ran towards them, "we have helicopters coming in from the east, so everybody take cover and be ready for them" he explained, "do you know what their origins are?" Baron questioned, "I don't know, but from their course I would probably guess from the Italian peninsula" Winston guessed, Baron seemed to freeze at the mention of the word Italy, "you okay mate?" Brisbane said to him, Baron snapped out of his thoughts, "yeah I'm fine, it's just…"

"TAKE COVER!" Reinhardt yelled out, an attack helicopter came out from behind the rocks, it was painted black and had a large, tinted glass cockpit, but the environment was filled with noise as it let loose two Gatling guns attached to its small wings, the bullets sent tarmac in the air where they landed and sent the Overwatch agents running for any form of cover they could find, the bullets then started riddling the metal walls of the base with bullet holes, the sound of casings from the guns landing on the ground chattered through the air, the helicopter then stop firing and flew off to the side, everyone picked themselves up, "where did they go?" Winston asked, not too long after a second, black coloured helicopter appeared, this one was longer and had two large, sliding doors on each side, they were both open and on the side facing the base, was a machine gun with a soldier behind it, he started firing as the other soldiers who were hanging on, started to rappel down on some ropes, "oh darn it, how the hell are we supposed to fight this?" Torbjörn complained as he threw himself back into cover, "wait for gaps and then fire back, but I can tell you one thing, they aren't Talon" 76 advised, the usual colours of Talon were black, red and purple, but these soldiers were in pure jet black, they also had a golden logo which he couldn't make out.

The black-cladded soldiers hit the ground and pulled their assault rifles out, _"_ _arrivare a coprire e tenerli immobilizzato!"_ one of the soldiers shouted, Baron recognised the language immediately, "oh god, its them" he said to himself, the soldiers ran for any cover they could find, "what the hell are they saying?" Tracer shouted over the gunfire of the window gunner, "I don't know, but it sounds err, like Italian I guess?" Reinhardt tried to answer, Pretoria was pinned down next to Symmetra on some steps on the far side, she poked up and saw the gunner firing madly away, she pulled her rifle up and put him on her crosshairs, she fired a shot and the bullet struck him right in the heart, the man leaned back at first and the fell forward over the gun, screaming as he fell through the air and hit the ground, " _het jou"_ she said to herself, the helicopter pilots realizing they were vulnerable flew away behind the rocks, "get those soldiers!" Baron barked as he shot his double-rifle at the soldiers, Tracer darted forward and out of cover with her pulse pistols ready, she sprayed at one soldier and took him out, then she dodged the fire from the second and took him out as well, the third and fourth soldier started to let loose their arsenal on the Brit as she was recharging, but Tracer duped them as well by recalling, Brisbane came up and started firing with his Lil' Lewis, his Kevlar armour absorbing the bullets as he took out the remaining two soldiers, 76 walked up to one of them and studied their uniform, "I don't recognise their uniforms, so why are these guys attacking us?" he thought to himself, but his thought process was interrupted by a voice over his intercom, "hey partners I could use some help here at the rocket, there's guys in armoured suits" it was McCree seemingly in trouble, "okay were coming" 76 replied, all the other heroes heard the conversation and they all started running to the rocket pad.

They were all running on the tarmac road which winded through the facility to the launch pad, it was normally used for delivering payloads to the pad, while they ran through they were joined by Pharah and Mercy, "what kept you two?" Tracer asked, "we were caught with our pants down when it came to combat clothing okay" Mercy replied, they continued until they reached the Launchpad, they were bestowed by the large rocket which was sitting on the launch pad, but on top of one of the building there was the landed transport helicopters, with their rear landing ramps open and soldiers rushing out, some had dropped down onto the road and were swarming over one of the buildings, held up inside was McCree, Hanzo, Ana, Vancouver and Zenyatta, shooting out of the building, the scene being rather chaotic as the agents fought through the doorways and windows, "where the hell are the rest of them?" Vancouver snarled as he reloaded his covert pistol, "I don't know but there on their way, keep holding on partners" McCree replied, dodging bullets from the doorway he was at.

The other agents tried to reach the building, but were stopped when two armoured soldiers jumped off the bridge and landed in front of them, they shocked the agents as they were wearing armour almost identical to Pharah's, except they were painted black, had helmets that completely covered their faces, lacked jump jets or rockets, and had heavy assault rifles instead of a rocket launcher, _"_ _tempo per morire feccia overwatch!"_ one of them shouted and they both opened fire, the agents scrambled for cover, Pharah had an angry look on her face, "those are my suits! Those bastards have stolen from Helix security!" she shouted, "well they aren't going to give them back aren't they" Brisbane replied with some sarcasm in his voice, Pharah stood out of cover and fired a rocket at one of them, the rocket exploded near one of the soldier's feet but it didn't seem to do anything, he returned fire and managed to hit Pharah above her right hip, she yelled as she felt the heavy bullet rip through the rubber weak spot in her suit and shatter the right half of her pelvis, she stumbled and fell back into cover almost landing on top of Genji who was behind her, she grabbed her hip as the blood started running out and coated her hand and thigh, Mercy saw her condition but when she tried to run out a bullet struck the tarmac in front of her, forcing her back again, _"_ _sì, che fa male non è vero?_ _"_ the soldier taunted as he heard Pharah's cries, Ana seemed to hear what was happening and realizing her daughter was in danger, she found an angle she could hit the soldier who was locking away from her through the door, she took aim through her scope and fired a shot out of her rifle, the syringe/bullet hit the soldier in the neck, ripping his jugular apart as it went through a gap in his helmet, the soldier clenched his throat and fell to the ground, _"_ _alllaenat ealayka, wahadha hu abnatay"_ she swore to herself, payback for him hurting her daughter, "hit the neck! That's their weak spot!" Baron shouted, the agents got out of cover and started firing at the soldier, he tried to fire back but started to stumble back as bullets hit and ricochet off his armour, sending sparks flying, then a round from Baron hit the jaw area of the helmet, ripping through it and probably messing up the guys face in the process, he too went limp and fell to the ground, gargling sounds emitting from his mouth as he lay there, now that the road was clear Mercy ran to the other side and reached Pharah, she immediately set her healing beam on the Egyptian Captain, the wound on her hip closed up and the blood stopped flowing, the pained expression on her face went away and was replaced by comfort, "thanks doctor" she praised as she stood back up, "don't worry about it, now let's get this done" Mercy replied.

Both groups were now reunited as they continued to fight against the black cladded soldiers, bodies started to fall as the soldiers were outmatched by the combined firepower and abilities of Overwatch, near the coast on a patch of grass, six soldiers ran out from behind one of the buildings and onto the patch, but they stopped as they saw a figure standing in front of them, McCree stood there looking at the soldiers with a cigar in his mouth and his poncho covering his face in a shadow, his hand hovering over the grip of his peacekeeper, almost coincidentally at the same time, a tumbleweed rolled between him and the soldiers as it was like a duel on an old western street, "its high noon boys, since I'm feeling generous, you make the first move" he said with a cocky attitude, one of the soldiers looked confused but then raised his rifle, with lightning speed McCree pulled his revolver out and fanned the hammer, firing off his six shots, each bullet hitting each soldier in the skull perfectly, he smiled as he saw each body hit the floor, "heh, you guys are still not fast enough" he smirked, just then one of the helicopters flew up next to him, he saw it and started running along the grass, the bullets from the copter's Gatling guns landing in and throwing up the dirt just behind him, he continued until he disappeared behind some pipework next to the Launchpad, the copter broke off its assault and circled around.

The two transports had taken off and were now flying back to base after dropping all of their troops, the attack helicopter then focused on 76, who was standing on a rooftop surrounded by corpses of all the soldiers he shot, the copter lined itself up and prepared to tear 76 apart, but he then tapped his visor which activated his auto-aim system, "I've got you in my sights!" he snarled, he pinned the trigger on his pulse rifle, filling the cockpit with blue bolts as the glass did little to protect the crew, the pilot was hit in the head, spraying blood inside the cockpit and slumped over the controls, the copter lost control and flew into the side of the mountain, blowing up in a massive fireball, the burning wreckage sliding down the side of the rock and into the ocean below, 76 smiled under his visor, "damn Morrison, you surprise me every day" he through to himself, he then turned and saw one of the other attack helicopters, with its side doors open and a bunch of retreating soldiers snarling at him, "this isn't the end! We will be back!" one of them shouted in English, with a heavy Italian accent in his voice, "oh come on the party was just getting started" 76 cheered in a 'rub it in' fashion, "your British friend broke the creed! Now you Overwatch bastards are also our mortal enemy's now, we will chase you to the end and only stop until you all are no longer breathing!" the soldier finished, the helicopter then flew off into the distance in an eastward direction, he also saw the third helicopter fly into the distance, he turned around and walked off the roof, he walked towards the group of Overwatch agents but was only interested in one, he walked up to Baron who was in the middle and pointed his pulse rifle at his face, Baron however didn't raise his double-rifle in response, in fact he barely flinched, standing there with a neutral face towards 76, however 76's actions prompted the other Alkinson's to draw their weapons and point them at him too, "whoa what the hell's going on ere?" Tracer said confused, Baron still stood there unfazed, "who the hell are those guys George, tell me!" 76 shouted, shoving the barrel of his rifle in Baron's face, he just sighed, "how about you get that rifle out of my face and I'll tell you everything" he suggested, after a while 76 finally lowered his rifle, at the same time the other Alkinson's did the same with their weapons, "those 'guys' are the soldiers of a massive criminal empire, one which has wanted me and my family dead for almost a hundred years" he said out loud to the whole of Overwatch, just then however, D. Va interrupted him as she rushed in with her mech, "okay I'm here now! Where are those scrubs!" she shouted at the top of her little voice, "D. Va…" Tracer tried to say, "I know your all hiding out there, come on out!" D. Va continued to shout, "D. Va!" Pharah said out loud, "I've got two fusion cannons for you noobs! Come on…", at this point 76 ripped his visor off, revealing his pissed off face, "HANA SHUT THE FUCK UP! ITS OVER!" he screamed, the Korean looked at him nervously, "wait? Its already over?" she questioned, "yeah mate, you were a tad late" Tracer meekly said, D. Va huffed as she got out of her mech, "geeze really? I can't believe I was that late", "what was keeping you?" Pretoria asked, "ehh, some dumb idiot in my stream chat who challenged me to a 1v1" she confessed, everyone seemed to let out a painful sigh and 76 face-palmed appropriately, "well then, but getting back on track, let's go to the control room and I'll tell you everything" Baron suggested, everyone agreed and they all started to walk into the base, still leaving the wake of carnage behind them.

 **Novi Sad – Serbia**

Florence walked through the desolate, night-time suburban street in the north end of the town, the suburb was rather worn down, the old rusted metal roofs shined in the moonlight, some of the houses even had some what seemed like bullet holes in the walls, a reminder of Serbia's scarred past, he continued to walk down the streets, walking past some old, rusty cars until he reached a grander house, this one was larger and cleaner than the others, it was rather ironic that the man who ran one of the largest crime syndicates in the Balkans and the Caucasus lived in a house that average countryman lived in, Florence walked along the short path from the street and to the front door, his black clothing made him blend against the dark wall as he heard some noises, he turned slightly and saw some drunk Omnics stumbling down the path, howling loudly at each other in Serbian glee as they walked, "stupid tin-cans" Florence thought to himself as they walked past, he turned his attention back to the door and hit the doorbell, the chime being nothing out of the ordinary, after waiting a few seconds the sound of a doorknob being twisted was heard, and then the door opened revealing the man Florence was looking for.

Vukašin 'Cernilo' Petrović was the leader of the Silver Eagle's crime syndicate, and a great friend of Florence and the Cartel, he had normal light skin and short, light grey hair and dark blue eyes, he stood at the same height as Florence, wearing a black coat with the insignia of the Silver Eagle's on his left shoulder, the duel headed Serbian eagle with a red star on its chest, he also had dark trousers with kneepads sown into them and tough, rugged boots, "Alfondo it's good to see you again" he welcomed, stepping aside for the Italian to walk in, "it's good to see you as well Petrović, I think we need to back up to speed" Florence replied.

They both walked into the main living room, it was rather simplistic again, just a couch, an armchair, glass TV, side counter and some pictures on the bland, yellow wall, Florence walked up to them and studied them, they all seemed to have a war-time aurora surrounding them, "I'm guessing these pictures are from your time in the Serbian army?" Florence questioned, Cernilo walked up behind him, they focused on the first picture which was a teenage Cernilo standing in Yugoslavian uniform in a broken street, "yes it was, the first picture was me in Vukovar in 1991 where we fought a Croatian armour brigade during the Yugoslav wars, we gave them a beating but no matter how hard we fought, the collapse of Yugoslavia was inevitable, especially with NATO against us" he explained, they then looked at a second picture, this time an older Cernilo holding up a charred Kosovar flag, "this one was during our war in Kosovo in 2023, we invaded, took over the entire country and kicked the Albanians back to the country where they belonged, and Kosovo was once again liberated by Serbia", "interesting, but we have some business we have to attend to" Florence said, turning around to sit on the couch, Cernilo sat on the chair opposite, "what is on your mind _moj prijatlj?_ " he said with his Serbian accent, "the Alkinson's, they have risen back out of the dark and are now with Overwatch" Florence explained, "Overwatch? That police force which couldn't even function because their members were at each other's throats? I thought they were shut down after that Swiss facility exploded" Cernilo conversed, "well they are back, and the Alkinson's are directly supporting them, and I believe if we don't take them down soon, then Overwatch may come for the Cartel and your syndicate next" Florence warned, the Serbian thought about it for a second, "wait, this has just come across my mind, but are any of the members of Overwatch fitting the description of a Arabic women wearing large armour, the 'Rocket angel' as I heard her being called" he voice out of his mind, "I think we have proof of someone in Overwatch who matches that description, I believe her name was Fareeha Amari, she worked for Helix security" Florence suggested, "I knew it, that Arabic bitch who caused my syndicate so much trouble in Armenia and Georgia is now with Overwatch" Cernilo snarled, "you know her?" Florence questioned, "when we tried to expand into the Caucasus, Helix security got wind of our actions, so they sent Fareeha and her minions to fight us, we lost a lot of good, well trained Silver Eagle's to her, I managed to wound her on the steppes and got the plans for her armour but I didn't kill her" Cernilo told, "why not?" Florence asked, trying to probe into the Serbian's mind a bit more, Cernilo sighed, "it's because as her nearly passed-out face looked up at me, I still saw a lot of youth in those brown eyes of hers, so I decided against putting a bullet in her head, I thought she would just die slowly anyway, and would give her time to reflect on all the good people she has killed, but it seems she was rescued and is back to good health, now I'm regretting that decision I took that day", "well now that she is with Overwatch she is your enemy again, you can finally correct that mistake you made back then" Florence urged, Cernilo then got up and walked to the bare wall, he hit an invisible switch and a small section of the wall seemed to open, revealing what seemed to be an assault rifle, a grenade launcher and a three-barrelled rocket launcher, all tucked into some foam holders, Cernilo pulled out the assault rifle, known as the Zavatsa M30/8 it looked like an American XM8, but its main difference was an under-barrel grenade launcher and the fact it fired in fast, five round bursts, Cernilo sat back in his armchair and inspected his rifle, he looked back at Florence who was looking straight back at him, "okay then, since I am always willing to help a friend in need, give me some time and I'll be on the plane back to Italy" he explained, Florence smiled, "finally the great four are coming back together, George and his Overwatch friends will not know what they have awoken" he thought evilly to himself.

* * *

Translations

 _arrivare a coprire e tenerli immobilizzato!_ = get to cover and keep them pinned down! (Italian)

 _het jou_ = got you (Afrikaans)

 _tempo per morire feccia overwatch!_ = time to die Overwatch scum! (Italian)

 _sì, che fa male non è vero?_ = yes, that hurts doesn't it? (Italian)

 _alllaenat ealayka, wahadha hu abnatay_ = fuck you, that's my daughter (Arabic)

 _moj prijatlj?_ = my friend? (Serbian)


	6. Story Time

"The Sperrazi Cartel, That's what they are known as" Baron started, they were all in the control room with the brit standing by the big screen, everyone else was either sat on a chair or stood against the opposite wall, 76 was standing next to the big screen, making sure Baron came clean on everything, he was pissed that an entire task force came in to try and kill them all, and Baron seemed to have something to do with it, "they are a massive criminal organisation which have control of the entire Mediterranean, and it seems they have come for me again" Baron continued, "so why are these guys so sore at you?" D. Va questioned, Baron just sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "it's a long story" he admitted, "well we have all day, so start talking" 76 snarled, "oi! Don't go too hard on him mate" Brisbane shot back, 76 seemed to give him a glare back, "I don't have to remind you, I give the orders around here", Brisbane got up and walked into 76's face, "well I'm the sort of man who doesn't like being buggered around by a guy who wears an idiotic mask like you" the Australian taunted, "enough! Simon get back in your seat, I think it was time I told them anyways" Baron shouted, defusing the situation, Brisbane gave 76 one more look and then walked back to his seat, Pretoria and Vancouver were rather shocked at the man's sudden change of personality, "okay then, now this story is rather long winded, so I'm going to try and be as fast as possible" Baron mentioned, "as long as you tell us the important parts" Winston mentioned, "okay then, well this whole mess began in the inter-war year of 1936" Baron began, "bloody hell! 1936!?" Tracer said surprised, "shush!" Mercy hissed, giving the chance for Baron to begin his story.

"back in 1936 a person known as Edward III was baron of the family, his farther George II died in the great war, actually only three days before the armistice the unlucky bastard, in his will he wanted Edward to gain the baron title, despite protest from his cousin Dumfries (who was George II's brother), never the less Edward became baron and with the rise of fascism in Europe everything went south, he started to interact with the British union of fascists and their leader, Oswald Mosley, Mosley, that dickhead of a 'sir' then introduced Edward to one of his contacts, Antonio Sperrazi, the leader of the Sperrazi cartel which had just grown out of the Cosa Nostra in Sicily, Antonio had helped Mussolini and his cronies get into power in Italy and just like Mosley supported Fascism, so in the end you had these three men, Mosley, Antonio and Edward, all supporting each other financially and politically, the Alkinson family and the Sperrazi cartel at this point were very well intertwined and for each group, it was 'good business'…"

"but as we all know, Mr A. Hitler took a summer drive with his panzer's into Poland, starting World War Two, the British government started cracking down on anyone thought to support the enemy's politics, the rest of the family begged for Edward to cut ties with Mosley and Antonio but he refused, and even began espionage actions in the British war effort, and started making plans for a coup attempt against firstly Chamberlain and then Churchill, at this point the rest of the family had had enough of Edward, he was going to actively tear the family apart once the government had got wind of his intentions, so on one cold night in 1940, Dumfries and his supporters stormed the castle in Derbyshire and found Edward, Dumfries wanted to shoot the wanker so bad, but something in his body made him change his mind, he instead let Edward pack his bags and let him leave quietly, ordering him to never come back."

"so Edward was thrown out in the family coup d'état, Dumfries became Dumfries I and everything was going right again, Dumfries help the government arrest Mosley and his minions and also started seizing Sperrazi property in Britain, Antonio was the sort of person who didn't take too kindly to people stabbing him in the back, so he formed together the soldiers of his cartel into a battalion within the Italian army, and sent them into the war in north Africa, they fought against the British and Egyptian soldiers and ravaged them at any point they could, there were reports of them cutting bodies up and displaying them, raping and murdering the local population, and even strapping explosives to POW's so when the British soldiers discovered them, they would blow up right in front of them, they were so, messed up that the man originally commanding them, Pietro Badoglio disowned them from his command, stating and I quote 'that the Sperrazi battalion was too cruel and downright savage in its methods of warfare to deserve rightful command from a man like himself', another general Ugo Cavallero took command but only two months later he too resigned from the battalion, the German Erwin Rommel also tried but even the desert fox himself was shocked by the reports of their atrocities, the Italian high command started to joke that even Mussolini himself would not dare command the Sperrazi's, just from witnessing their shear brutality in their combat."

"so, where does this all lead us, well Dumfries also formed a battalion out of some of his family members, friends and lots of soldiers who were loyal to the Alkinson's, they were put under command of Bernard Montgomery and then later Harold Alexander as they fought in North Africa, Sicily and later the heartland of Italy itself, for the course of the war, the Alkinson and the Sperrazi Battalions had managed to stay separate, but that all changed at Monte Cassino…"

"during the battle while the Americans, British, Germans and Italians were beating the living crap out of each other, the Alkinson battalion ended up making contact with the Sperrazi's, both battalions fought day and night, throwing soldiers, tanks and artillery into the Frey, the sheer mess of the combat was like something out of the middle ages, both sides shot each other and their corpses over and over again, when the bullets ran out, they both tore each other to shreds with knifes, spades, clubs and even some swords, when those broke, they went down to the fist, punching and kicking the other in the mud of the desecrated land until their heads were bashed in and their knuckles shattered, the Alkinson's being fuelled by war-time spirit, the Sperrazi's by betrayal and revenge."

"after the battle and with the allied armies starting the close in, Antonio was preparing to flee the country to Spain, his three year old son Calogero Sperrazi had already been taken there, he was next to his car and with his wife, Irene Sperrazi, but before they were about to leave with a convoy of guards, Irene was shot through the heart by a sniper, Antonio sat there for a good five minutes holding his dead wife's body, until a soldier brought him something, a note which read, 'now you will feel the suffering of all those good soldiers you have killed without mercy, Dumfries I', with that, Antonio with anger going through him said to the soldier the thing which has cemented our rivalry, 'make the Alkinson's vanish, even if it takes until the end of time, make them all vanish from this earth, and prey that they burn in the fires of hell for what they have done to Irene'."

"Antonio would never see this happen, he was killed a day later when his car was strafed by an RAF fighter, the war ended and Italy was in ruins, the Alkinson's returned home and everything seemed tranquil again, but that wasn't the case, once grown up, Calogero returned to Italy to rebuild his father's shattered cartel, the whole organisation made a slow comeback as the cold war was in full swing, in the 1970's Dumfries I passed away and his son Paul VI took power and continued to keep an eye on the cartel, due to its weakness and with the United States and Soviet Union at each other's throats, Calogero approached my father and agreed on the document which would become the 'creed', this outlined that both of our sides will stick to our spheres of influence, not side with any other organisation and not interfere in politics, Paul and Calogero both agreed to the deal and finally we had some peace and quiet, the Soviet Union collapsed and the cold war ended, AI was perfected in the 2010's, the Omnic crisis came and went, but we all stuck to our agreements, when my father passed away and I took his place, I tried to keep to the creed as close as I could, but when Talon came in to try and take my wealth from me, I was forced to join all of you to protect myself and my family, and that may been the action which broke the creed…"

"and I believe that's everything up until now" Baron concluded, all the Overwatch agents looked at him seemingly with questions, Baron looked at Tracer, "this is the reason why I didn't want to join you in the first place, as I feared I would drag the cartel into this", all the agents looked at each other, not really knowing how to respond to the Brits confession, "so great Tracer, you just took in a man who you and Winston didn't do any research on and now has brought in some sadistic, murdering fucks who want to kill us all, great job" 76 snarled, "hey! You told us to get him in, we did exactly what you told us!" Tracer argued back, slowly the entire room turned into a shouting match, some agents supporting 76, others supporting Tracer, only the Alkinson's, Zenyatta, Genji and Reinhardt were silent, but the knight decided he had enough, "SILENCE!" he voice boomed through the entire room, all of the fighting agents stopped and looked at the hulking knight, "look at all of you! That man has just confessed his secret to all of us and you are getting in a fight!?" he shouted, "yes, this man has just taken a lot of weight off his shoulders and this is how you repay him for it? I personally applaud him for standing up to his past" Zenyatta reinforced, slowly, everyone in the room calmed down, "is this what we were created for? The cartel is another organisation just like Talon, spreading their evil ways around, was that what Overwatch was created to combat in the first place?" Ana questioned, "that's not what I'm angry about, the thing is we are already overstretched by Talon, so having a massive cartel show up on our doorstep wanting to kill us all is asking for too much" 76 explained, "even so we can still beat them, we just need to be more thoughtful in our moves" Pharah mentioned, "exactly, Talon are the ones who don't care for us and just make their trouble whenever they want, the cartel however wants to come to us when we make a move, we can basically either continue with our business and have to deal with Talon and the cartel at the same time, and hope they kill each other, or we trick the cartel to a decoy area and we do our operation when they are looking in the wrong place" Baron suggested, Winston thought about it for a second, "sounds difficult, but I think we can manage it" he concluded, "even so, are they going to come back here anyways?" D. Va brought up, "I would think not, Calogero is a careful and calculating man, we basically wiped out two Sperrazi assault squads so I guess he won't try again, but it's his son, Alfondo who you should be worried about" Baron answered, "what's he like compared to his father?" Symmetra quizzed, "well Alfondo; also known as Florence as his alias, is more reckless, daring and less forgiving, he wants to push the cartel forwards, out of Europe and onto the world stage, with their strength they make Helix security, Volskaya industries and hell even Vishkar and the Los Muertos look puny, they already practically run Italy and he will drive that cartel against the entire world is he has to, to bring entire domination for the cartel and install the Italians as the 'master race'", Baron preached, "wait? 'Master race'?" Ana said, "yes, the black shirted wanker is a neo-fascist for god's sake, he sees many people, like us British, the Russians, the Arabs and even the entire Omnic race as 'undesirables', if you have heard of all the reports of random villages having their populations 'disappear', that's the work of Alfondo" Baron continued, "my god, it makes me want to vomit hearing about him" Pharah snarled, Baron silently agreed with her, "that's why these numbnuts have to be stopped, the UN and NATO seem to be caught up in bureaucratic bollocks to deal with them, so it looks like we have to deal with them ourselves" he pointed out, "my head is hurting after taking all of this in" Tracer moaned holding her forehead, "okay, how about we all clean the mess up outside, go to bed with some people on watch, and then we will pick this up again tomorrow" 76 suggested, everyone nodded in agreement, "okay me and Hanzo will be on watch" Ana said, "Mother, you need to sleep one night for once, please" Pharah protested, Ana shook her head, "Daughter, I'm your mother, and it is my duty to protect you, that's why I have to do this" she explained, Pharah wanted to say something but Ana did have a point, she just meekly nodded in agreement "okay, Athena can you run any searches on these two men? Calogero and Alfondo Sperrazi" Winston asked the AI, "oh Winston, you may want to run a search on a man called Vukašin Petrović, his name has come up a lot in the cartel", Baron added, "you got that?" Winston asked Athena, "yes Winston, I shall have anything I can find on these men in the morning" the AI concluded.

 **March 28** **th** **2030**

 **Grosseto - Italy**

In the main facility, Florence and Cernilo were walking through the large, concrete corridors of the facility, the area was rather busy and noisy, with personal and equipment on trolleys being moved around, the two men reached a pair of massive doors, they walked though and found themselves in a massive vehicle hanger, there were jeeps, APC's, halftracks, hell even a tank or two, they were unique as the cartel always preferred rubber tyres to the more modern anti-gravity wheels, "so where is he supposed to be?" Cernilo asked looking among the busy floor, "I think he will be near the main hanger doors" Florence suggested, they both walked along a painted path, having to deal with the noise of a trolley tug driving past them, they came out from behind some crates and there it was, in the corner of the hanger was a large metal mech, this one was shaped more to fit a standing human (unlike MEKA's mechs which fit an operator lying on their stomach), the large arms and legs were plated in grey, thick metal plates, these covered up the exoskeleton which covered the operator's extremities and also housed the hydraulic tubes, the chest was covered in a large breastplate made up of many metal sheets, the rear of the suit held the glowing yellow energy core which powered the suit and also the ammunition stowage for the large, long, single barrelled 20mm auto-cannon mounted on the wrist of the suits right hand.

The operator himself however was standing looking away from them, he seemed to have a beer bottle in his left hand and three board darts in the other hand, Cernilo decided to take the honours, "Tomáš Železný?" he asked the man, "ahh so you must be the men who called me back for my duty to the cartel" Tomáš replied, he threw one of darts through the air and it hit a board on the wall with a large thunk, it was imbedded in a magazine cover picture of D. Va, which confused the Italian and the Serbian, "may I ask why you are vandalising the main person on the cover of a gamer magazine?" Florence questioned, Tomáš threw another dart into the cover, it too sinking into the paper, he then turned around, presenting his full look to the other two men, he was wearing what looked like the bottom part of a worn, black boiler suit on his legs, with a some metal knee and shin pads covering the lower parts, these went down into some old, steel-toe boots, his main body was covered in what looked like an army jacket, its camouflage pattern however was badly worn down, all of his clothes seemed to be covered in some reminiscent oil and hydraulic fluid staining, the man's face was rather pale, with short brown hair covering the top and back of his head, one feature however was there was a deep scar which went through his left eye, which was a deep green, Florence looked down and noticed his left hand was rather peculiar, his thumb, fore finger and middle finger and some of the skin and bones of the hand which connected them were all mechanical, only his ring and little finger were biological, hinting he had a particularly hideous accident with his hand in the past, he couldn't tell if his right hand was different as it had a thick, leather glove covering it, "I'll explain that later" Tomáš stated, taking Florence out of his explorative mindset, Cernilo looked at the mech and noticed a prevalent word written in bold, orange letters on the upper right part of the breastplate, "Kovový?" he said it out loud, "yes?" Tomáš replied to the comment, "is that the name of your mech?" Cernilo asked, " _ne_ , that is actually my codename when I was designing for the Czech military, I wrote it on my mech to show my possession, as I was also its true inventor" Tomáš explained, "so I see it will be more appropriate to call you such?" Florence suggested, "I believe so" Kovový replied, "so Kovový, what is the story behind these mechanised suits?" Cernilo questioned, "this was a project me and my father started back in 2019, as the Russians and Koreans were still planning theirs, we made it up into a fully working prototype, we showed it to the general staff of the Czech army and they were very impressed, they ordered for enough the be produced to have a minimum of five in every battalion in the army, we made around a hundred of them by the time the Omnics came for us, those hundred mechs including mine which was the original and improved prototype defended the gates of Prague from the waves of Omnics, we won the battle but for me personally it was an empty victory, when I went back to my warehouse I found that the main plans for the suit were missing, a few weeks later and after my father was knocked down by a drunk driver, it had emerged that the MEKA corporation had created their own mechs, but I saw my design philosophies in the Korean mechs, those bastards stole my designs and are profiting greatly off of it, and that's where that gamer girl come in" Kovový told, then pointing to the magazine, "she is living off my fame, I wanted my mechs to be the image of authority, strength and the determination of an army, but instead they are shown as an oversized kids toy being piloted by some, stupid, adolescent, low-life of a gamer!" He then took the final dart and threw it at the magazine, slamming right into the paper right between D. Va's eyes, Kovový was breathing quite heavily, trying to calm himself down, Florence was meanwhile flicking through a folder, which was full of information they had on the Overwatch personal, he seemed to find exactly what Kovový had been talking about, "it turns out that that adolescent teenager is part of Overwatch" he revealed, handing out a piece of paper to Kovový, he took it off Florence and looked at all the writing, he then crumpled it up into a ball in his mechanical hand, "so it looks like I'm going to be staying here for more than a week" he said to himself, he then looked back at Florence and Cernilo, "at least promise me that it will be me who will make her perish, I want to send a message to the MEKA corporation, that they stole from the wrong Czech", The Italian and Serbian nodded in agreement, Kovový signed and took a last swig out of his beer bottle, throwing the empty glass into a bin with a smash, "okay we need to see the Austrian veteran now" Cernilo reminded, "oh yes, Kovový you should come with us, you need to get to know him as well" Florence reinforced.

The Italian, Serbian and Czech were now walking down another corridor, this one was much smaller and was also quieter, they passed a couple of closed doors until they reached the one they were looking for, before they opened it however a guard rushed out of it, the look on his face seemed to show that he had seen a ghost, he then noticed the three men and stood to attention, " _ha paura che l'uomo la vita fuori di voi?_ " Florence asked him in his native tongue, " _sì, la prego di dirmi che non devo stare con quell'uomo adatto di nuovo_ " the guard responded, " _non c'è bisogno di, andare avanti, uscire dalla mia faccia_ " Florence finished, the guard walked off, seemingly with his pride in tatters, Florence walked through the open door, Cernilo and Kovový followed him.

The room was rather dark and not well furnished, there were only some lockers and a couple of benches, on one of those benches however sat a large, suited figure looking at the foor, it's face was covered by the square, golden visor of a fire proximity suit, except this looked like it had been heavily modified, there were the metal beams and joints of a simple exo-skeleton built into the fire-retardant fabric of the arms and legs, the feet were full metal and had thick, solid rubber soles, the chest area had a Kevlar breastplate also sown into the suit, it added some bulkiness to the area in question, it also had a bandolier running from the figures left shoulder to his stomach, attached to it were what looked like thermobaric grenades, the belt running around the waist had small fuel canisters hanging off it on each side, there were two, large oxygen tanks on the figures back which fed oxygen via some black tubes into a horizontal beam under the visor that seemed to act as a mouthpiece, even at a distance you could hear the figures gentle breathing, the whole suit was coloured a reddish-orange compared to the silver of normal proximity suits and had light spots of soot covering it all, after feeling the initial small amount of shock of the dark figures creepy aura, Florence coughed in attention, "Heinrich Von Adler?" he said the figure, proving anyone's suspicions of his gender, Heinrich looked up at the three men, "which of my services are the cartel requesting now?" the low, Austrian voice spoke, being slightly muffled by the headgear he wore, he got up and walked slowly towards them, his metal feet making a heavy sound as it walked over the concrete, "well Volkano we have a problem, the Alkinson family have come back out of the dark, and they have their friends known as Overwatch helping them" Florence explained, "I'm not interested, I thought you were all powerful enough that no one could touch you, so why do you need my help?" Volkano growled, "well do you have a grudge against anyone?" Cernilo asked, since his colleagues seemed to have a grudge against someone in Overwatch, maybe Volkano did as well, "only one person in particular… Reinhardt Wilhelm" Volkano replied, Florence looked through his folder, looking though all the known members, he then smiled as he looked at one of the papers, "oh my god I'm the luckiest man alive" he thought to himself, he then took the paper out of the folder and handed it to Volkano, he looked at it as well, "Reinhardt Wilhelm, Overwatches personal knight" Florence pointed out, the three men couldn't see the Austrian's emotions, but they knew he was slowly boiling over, " _Reinhardt…DU BASTARD! ICH WERDE DEIN HERZ AUSREIßEN UND ES VOR DIR VERBRENNEN!_ " he yelled, smashing his fist into the nearby wall, causing cracks to appear in it, the other three men flinched slightly, Volkano then looked back at them, his breathing was faster and louder than normal, "what did he do to you in the past?" Kovový questioned, "what he did to me? He is the reason why I'm in this suit!" he shouted, pointing to himself, "he left me to die at Eichenwalde, he let the Omnics capture me and put me though unbelievable pain and suffering, they almost turned me into one of them, and I had to go through the worst days of my entire hundred year life to escape" he then took a breather, "I guess, the survival of the cowards really meant a lot to him", Volkano then reached behind one of the lockers and pulled out a weapon, his cherished Flammenwerfer MRT-97, a flamethrower which spewed out the fires of 'hell itself' and was able to shoot out flares from a small barrel on the side of the weapon, "I will like to see him again, and see the look on his face when the man he left behind for dead is still alive, and I want to hear his screams when he gets burnt to ashes" Volkano set out, "okay then, we are all together, we are the most powerful figures from each of our groups, Kovový from the Greycoats, Cernilo from the Silver Eagles, Volkano from the Totenwerfers, and myself from this cartel, together we will crush Overwatch, and end the Alkinson domination for good" Florence preached, at this point the door opened, the four men looked at it as Calogero walked in, walking stick in hand as he was helped by a personal bodyguard, "Father, the great four are finally back together, we are ready to strike at the Alkinson's" Florence cherished, "good Alfondo, but I think now is not the time to strike" Calogero confessed, "Father why?" Florence said confused, "that squad we sent to Gibraltar, two strike teams got wiped out and the last one were badly worn down, I believe it will be suicidal to send more, even with you four providing support" Calogero explained, "so what do we do Mr Sperrazi?" Cernilo asked, Calogero thought for a second, "we can try to attack them when they are on one of their peacekeeping missions, they will not be familiar with their surrounding and, if they are being attacked by another power, we can use that to pincer and destroy them all" Calogero theorized, "I think that's the only way we will be able to do it, especially if our enemy is that tough" Kovový agreed, Florence just sighed, it looked like it would be later when he could get into combat with the Alkinson's.

* * *

Translations

 _ha paura che l'uomo la vita fuori di voi?_ = did that man scare the life out of you? (Italian)

 _sì, la prego di dirmi che non devo stare con quell'uomo adatto di nuovo_ = yes, please tell me I will not be with that man again (Italian)

 _non c'è bisogno di, andare avanti, uscire dalla mia facia_ = no you don't have to, go on, get out of my face (Italian)

 _DU BASTARD! ICH WERDE DEIN HERZ AUSREIßEN UND ES VOR DIR VERBRENNEN!_ = you bastard! I will tear your heart out and burn it in front of you! (German)


	7. Some Things Are Best Kept Hidden

**March 29** **th** **2030**

 **Watch point: Gibraltar – Gibraltar Overseas Territory**

Everything was rather quiet at the Watch point, but there was still tension in the air from the cartel's attack yesterday and everyone was on edge, nobody could seem to relax, with the thought that another squad of soldiers could come out of the air at any moment, nonetheless, Tracer, D. Va, Lúcio, Zarya, McCree, Genji and Pretoria were at one of the outside volleyball courts, they were doing a 1v1 setup and it was currently D. Va vs. McCree, South Korea vs. the United States as they were doing it and also how they were writing it out on the scoreboard, McCree despite his height and strength advantage finally lost to the more agile gamer, D. Va made fists and exclaimed in happiness as she beat the cowboy, the other members clapped as they walked off, now the next two contestants were to be picked, since she was the winner, D. Va picked first, "hey, how about we have Genji?" she suggested, "okay then, Genji your up…Genji?" Tracer called out, she turned on the bench she was sitting at and saw Genji on the floor nearby, legs crossed and meditating, D. Va took the volleyball out of McCree's hands and threw it at the ninja, hitting him square in the face, "ow! _lttai nani?_ " he cursed in his language, "hey Genji mate, you're up" Tracer said, Genji sighed under his mask, stood up and walked into the field, "and I think we will have Zarya versing him" McCree suggested, the hulking Russian flexed her large muscles and walked onto the opposite side of the court from Genji, "okay round 4, Japan vs. Russian Federation!" Lúcio announced, "are you ready to lose metal man?" Zarya taunted, cracking her knuckles, Genji just stood there unfazed, "you shall see that strength isn't everything" he retorted.

"It's not possible!" Zarya exclaimed, she had lost to Genji after just less than a minute and had lost badly, if you could see under Genji's mask, he would defiantly have a smug look on his face, "as I said, strength isn't everything" he quoted himself, Zarya being a good sport accepted her defeat and moved on, they both walked back to the bench were everyone was at and proceeded to pick the next contestants, "okay, I choose Tracer for the next round" Genji said, pointing to her, Tracer got off the bench and hopped along joyfully, Zarya however stood there, humming to herself as she looked at everyone, "how about we have the little Afrikaner play against her" she suggested, pointing at Pretoria, she skipped joyfully off the bench she was sitting on and walked over the other side of the net, McCree tossed to ball the Tracer and she got ready, "you ready love?" she said to Pretoria, "as they say in my country, _voor te berei om ontslae geslaan_ " Pretoria replied, "okay its round 5, the United Kingdom vs. Transvaal!" Lúcio commentated, Tracer punched the ball over the net, Pretoria hit the ball back across with her palm, the ball continued to go back and forth over the net, both the girls being in their swing, the ball came back towards Pretoria and she was ready for it, however when she moved herself to hit it back she lost her footing, her left foot was caught in the wrong place as she fell on herself, twisting the ankle beyond its limits, Pretoria hit the ground and yelped as pain shot up her leg, Tracer gasped as she saw her friend on the floor and ran to her, McCree and Lúcio did the same, "Eliza, you okay love?" Tracer asked concerned, helping her onto her feet, " _geen_ , I think I've sprained my ankle" Pretoria replied with a pained expression on her face, "okay, just go inside and find the medical bay, Mercy should be able to help you" Lúcio advised, Pretoria nodded and started to limp towards the facility, "do you need help m'lady?" McCree offered, "I'm fine, I can get there myself _dankie_ " she replied.

After hobbling on one foot through the corridors of the base a tired Pretoria finally reached the medical bay, the white door was currently closed, but below the red cross which dawned it there was a piece of paper taped on the front, Pretoria read it…

"KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!"

Pretoria seemed to disregard it as she was already in a lot of pain and wasn't thinking straight, also there were no apparent noises coming from the other side, she grabbed the handle and pushed her way in on one foot, "Mercy, I need some…" she began to say, but her eyes opened wide as she saw what she had just walked in on, Mercy who was in her lab coat was definitely there, but she was leaned against a medical bed...making out with Pharah, the Egyptian captain (who was in her casual clothing), the lovebirds eyes which were at first closed but then opened and looked to the side, they immediately opened up as wide as Pretoria's as their tongues were still on each other's mouths, Mercy practically pushed Pharah off herself and stood straight up, and turned to Pretoria with her face as red as a beetroot in embarrassment, Pharah despite her toned skin was also obviously blushing as she also stood straight, looking at the floor in embarrassment, " _o my goeiste,_ were you two kissing?" Pretoria said in shock, Mercy and Pharah didn't respond, just fidgeting with their hands after being caught red-handed, "my god, that's…so cute!" Pretoria smiled, she did a little hop in excitement but then hissed in pain as she put pressure on her bad ankle, "Eliza _,_ what have you done to yourself?" Mercy gasped, walking forward to support Pretoria, "I sprained my ankle, can you help me?" she responded, "of course Eliza, here, sit on the bed" Mercy guided, she helped Pretoria walk and then sat her on the medical bed, "Fareeha _mein schatz,_ can you grab me some painkiller rub please?" the doctor asked her lover, Pharah nodded and went to one of the cupboards to look for the lotion, "erm, so how long have you two been together?" Pretoria said, trying to start a conversation as Mercy was taking her boot and sock off, "well, ever since Overwatch was recalled, me and Fareeha have been in combat a lot together, we just fell with each other" the doctor explained, "pff, come on Angela, I know you had obviously fallen for me after my first physical" Pharah corrected, who was walking back to them with the lotion bottle in hand, Mercy's face started going red again as she stammered, not really being able to counter Pharah's side to the story, Pretoria just giggled, "okay, maybe I was smitten for you early on but we did come together didn't we?" Mercy said taking the lotion off Pharah, she then squirted some of the viscous liquid into her hand and started rubbing it on Pretoria's bad ankle, "well I still see it being very sweet that you two are together" Pretoria implored, "okay so now you know this, please don't go around telling people, we would be in big trouble with 76 if he found out" Mercy explained, "what? Are relationships in Overwatch banned or something?" Pretoria asked, now feeling more relaxed as the painkiller in the lotion started to take effect, "yes but some people don't listen, us two are one example, but I think Hana has a crush on Lúcio and also Tracer is with someone on the outside" Pharah told, "also while on this subject are you interested with any of the other women here?" Mercy asked Pretoria, "women? Haha, no, I'm personally not into women, if I was my father would probably kill me if he found out" Pretoria confessed, "wait your father?" Mercy said confused, "Adelbert II, he's quite a prominent figure as he's a member of the Transvaali parliament" Pretoria explained, "which political party?" Pharah asked, Pretoria prepared to explain a bit of politics, "the _Transvaal Voortrekker Partytjie_ , or TVP, their basically the middle ground, from the _Transvaal Liberale Partyjie_ or TLP on the left and the _Boere Partyjie van Transvaal_ or BPT on the right, my father has always supported the status quo between the two sides, but you always have the one or two nutjob's which him and his colleagues have to deal with, such as the socialists and the AWB, but that's basically the politics of my home country, and my father has been involved with it ever since independence", Mercy nodded her head in interest, but then turned her attention back to her ankle, "anyway how is you ankle feeling?" she asked, Pretoria moved her foot around and it felt numb, "its numb now" she responded, "okay I'll go grab the brace" Mercy suggested, she stood back up and walked into a small side room, this left Pretoria and Pharah in an awkward silence, "soo, how is Transvaal as a country?" Pharah said trying to break the silence, "it's a nice country, the people are friendly and the views are beautiful, you should visit sometime" Pretoria suggested, "yeah, my mother has always wanted to visit the Cape region, maybe I'll consider taking her and Angela sometime, but only after this is all over" Pharah explained, their short conversation was however interrupted by Mercy coming back into the room with a blue ankle brace, she knelt back down in front of Pretoria and slipped the brace on, the blue plastic rods then tightened onto Pretoria's foot, fitting the curves of it exactly and immobilizing her ankle, "there we go" Mercy admired her handiwork as she slipped Pretoria's sock and boot back on, the bracer was rather thin so it didn't impede the fit of the sock and the boot too badly, Pretoria then put her feet back on the ground and she stood fine on both feet, she walked with a stumble however as her left foot couldn't move properly, "okay, come back tomorrow, that lotion I used will also help speed up the healing process of the tendons in your ankle" Mercy explained, "okay, _dankie_ doctor" Pretoria thanked.

At that point there was the side of talking on the other side of the main door into the bay, then there was the sound of knocking on said door, "come in?" Mercy called out, the door opened up and Tracer walked in, but she was talking to someone on the phone which was up to her ear, "yes I know you really want to come to the Watch point but we have talked about it, it's against Overwatch's protocol… no you can't join because A. you're not fit for duty, B. your too beautiful to be thrown into combat and C. Morrison would kill me if he found out you and me were together" she said to the person on the other end, the other three women looked at each other in confusion and in wait for Tracer to end the call, "okay you just start moving your stuff over and into the new apartment in Gibraltar, and then I'll come over to help you get everything sorted out okay?" Tracer said, there was the hissing of the other person on the line, "okay love, well I'll see you later one of my friends is in the med bay… okay love you too… see ya love", Tracer ended the call and turned her attention to the other women, "was that Emily again?" Mercy asked, with her arm across Pharah's back bringing them closer, "yes, she's been wanting to move closer to me so we can be together more, I've just got her an apartment in Gibraltar for her to live in" Tracer explained, the Brit then noticed that Pharah and Mercy were showing their affection for each other in Pretoria's eyeshot, "Mercy you do know Pretoria's…" she began to say, "don't worry Lena I know they're together" Pretoria interrupted, "oh, okay then, so how's your ankle?" Tracer asked, "It's good, Mercy did a great job, and I believe that was also due to her wonderful girlfriend" Pretoria thanked, that sentence made Mercy and Pharah blush again, "hehe, okay mate, but should we get going back to the court? Everyone is worried sick about ya" Tracer explained, "okay then let's go, thanks again Angela and Fareeha" Pretoria said, "your welcome" Mercy replied, Pretoria walked with Tracer out of the medical bay and closed the door behind them, Mercy then felt Pharah rubbing her hand on her arm, "so, where were we again _habibaty?_ " Pharah teased, Mercy smiled and turned to her, "oh you always want your sessions to be finished don't you?" she teased back, they both started kissing lightly but this slowly dissolved into another make out session, Pharah then pulled them both into the small room nearby, Mercy giggled through the kiss as they moved, they fell onto the ground and continued their personal session on the floor.

In the control room Baron was sat at one of the chairs looking at the big screen, also present in the room was 76, Winston, Ana and Hanzo, Athena had finished her scans on the people which Winston had outlined the day before, "okay let's see what we have here" the gorilla said typing on a keyboard, the three profiles popped up, one of Calogero Sperrazi, one of Alfondo Sperrazi and the final one on Vukašin Petrović, "looking at the ages, Calogero seems to be an old figure for a father, he's around 89 according to this, Alfondo is only 31" Winston pointed out, "were not really interested in ages Winston, where here for the backgrounds and the information on their combat effectiveness" 76 pointed out, Winston frowned as he continued typing, he pulled up both men's criminal records, "ha! Here we go, both these men, father and son, have been charged with murder, hijackings of multiple vehicles on multiple occasions, drug trafficking, ownership of prostitution brothels, protection rackets, torture of multiple men and women, kidnapping, attempted election fraud, blackmail, robbery… do I need to continue, the list goes on and on" the gorilla read out, "wow, and looking at Calogero he looked like a nice figure" Ana mentioned, "as the saying goes, there's a dark side to everything" Hanzo quoted, Winston continued looking at the profiles, "and look at this, the number of convictions related to these crimes?, zero" he showed in surprise, Baron just snorted, "I'm not surprised, the cartel have tons of judges, policemen and politicians on their payroll, they basically run Italy with their power being unrivalled by anyone" he said, "okay, we now know that the Sperrazi cartel is run by a father-son team who happen to be a couple of psycho's, but what about Petrović?" 76 questioned, Winston then pulled up Petrović's profile, "according to this, this man fought in the Yugoslav wars at the age of 17, was imprisoned for two years in 2000 for supporting the regime of Slobodan Milošević, also fought in 2022 in the 'Serbian-Kosovar war', was discharged from the army in 2024, suspected leader of the Silver Eagles crime syndicate which is believed to have operations in the former Yugoslav states and also Turkey, Romania, Hungary, Bulgaria, Greece and the Caucasus, has been charged for multiple crimes by the Serbian police but no convictions made, possibly because of rampant corruption, is wanted by NATO officials and Helix Security for certain crimes against humanity", he read off the lines, "so another man with a dark past I see" Hanzo said his thoughts out, "we now know a bit about these men, but does Athena have any more information, all of this seems rather vague" 76 questioned, "I apologize, I could not find any more information on these men" Athena confessed, "I'm not too surprised, the mongrels in their governments must be holding back information to make sure they don't get exposed" Baron expressed his thoughts, "I don't like it, if we go into battle against them we don't know what they are capable of, what sort of weapons they have, what abilities they have, if they have other allies or help from their governments and how many troops they will bring with them" Ana said laying out her concerns.

The mood however was interrupted by a small alarm on a console, Winston skated across the floor on his chair to the source of the alarm, "speaking of battles" Baron pointed out, after looking at the information Winston came back over, "you predicted right Baron, I've just received a message that there is a heist in progress at the Swiss national bank, the mayor of Bern has requested our assistance, the description of the personal in the heist match Talon's description" Winston explained, "okay then get everyone in for briefing" 76 commanded.

The room was filled with the noise of quiet conversations as everyone was gathered up, Winston walked up in front of the big screen and coughed to get everyone's attention, after a while everyone went quiet, "okay everybody we have a new mission for today, Talon is currently trying to rob a bank for its contents" the gorilla stated, "pff, is it just a small, corner bank your granny stores her little pension in" Vancouver joked, Pretoria who was next to again, just like last time, elbowed the Canadian in the side, with him hissing louder this time in response, "please stop doing that Eliza" he complained, "then stop being a smartass and listen" Pretoria retorted, "in response to your… criticism Vancouver, this isn't a normal bank, it's the _Schweizerische Nationalbank_ , the mayor of Bern has requested our assistance" Winston explained, there was an audible gasp from the audience and this came from Mercy, "the national bank? How dare they!" she snarled, "I'm afraid so, after the art museum, it seems that Talon are trying to up their game, the bank has a lot of riches in its vaults and this is probably what Talon are after" Winston pointed out, "even so you should know your way around right Angela?" Tracer said, "I don't know, I spent most of my time growing up in Switzerland in the Zürich area, I have been to Geneva on some occasions but I never really have been to Bern on a regular basis, I can help with the authorities but when it comes to knowledge of the city, I'm as blind as you are" Mercy explained, "it's going to be tougher, due to recent events, the cartel may also get themselves involved, so expect double the resistance, the soldiers they employ will not be messing around" Baron warned, "ok then, any questions?" 76 asked the whole room, nobody seemed to have any doubts, "okay, then let's get going" 76 finalized.

On the dirt access road to the Watch point a truck was parked on a layby on the coast, the driver had some binoculars in his hands and the books which were on the dashboard seemed to indicate he was a birdwatcher, he was here to watch for 'birds', just very large ones, a sound in the air caught his attention, he looked out his window with his binoculars and saw the large Overwatch dropship flying out, after working out its course he reached over into the glovebox and pulled out a radio, hitting a button on it in the process, "I see them, they're heading to the disturbance in Switzerland" he said with a heavy Italian accent, "okay, the great four will know about this development" the voice on the other side replied, Talon was now the last thing Overwatch had to worry about…

…as the cartel was about to make its presence felt among both organisations.

* * *

Translations

 _lttai nani?_ = what the heck? (Japanese)

 _Dankie_ = thanks (Afrikaans)

 _o my goeiste_ = oh my gosh (Afrikaans)

 _mein schatz_ = my sweetheart (German)

 _Habibaty_ = my love (Arabic)

* * *

bit of a plot twist in this chapter as I'm introducing Pharmercy into this story (screw Gency despite what the comics say), please send me a review just to let me know you guys are still interested in this story (pls don't make me beg), also I do want to make a more M rated story revolving around a relationship between Pretoria and an Overwatch side-character (I won't mention him now, I don't want to spoil it) so look out for that in the future, anyways enjoy.


	8. Three Way Chaos

**Bern – Switzerland**

The national bank was a huge, neo-classical style building, its stone walls went up 3 stories and had large, stylish windows which dominated its face, the road adjacent to it however filled with police cars, the Swiss police and an army brigade were sat outside the front door, taking cover behind the cars and having all their weapons pointed to the bank, "you are surrounded on all sides! Come out with your hands up!" an officer shouted through a megaphone, the response however was a hail of gunfire coming from the inside, the police and army took cover as bullets hit their cars, "in your dreams assholes!" an ominous shout came from the inside, the authorities were stuck, they didn't know how well Talon was dug in, and if they wanted to assault the bank, they may lose a lot of men in the process, the police constable who was present walked to the army chief who was standing next to an APC, "sir, we can't assault them, they'll tear my men to pieces, even with SWAT gear and army support" the constable explained, the chief signed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers, "then what do you expect me to do? Call an airstrike and level the building with light-fusion bombs?" he complained, "I was just voicing my opinion sir, we just need a better force to have any hopes of purging them out" the constable continued…

"Someone call for a doctor?" a light voice called out, the chief and constable turned to the origin and saw the angelic form of Mercy standing there, with the rest of Overwatch behind her, both the men were rather surprised to see them all, "is that Overwatch standing before us?" the constable said, as if his eyes were deceiving him, "the abolished peace-keeping group? _Soldaten!_ " the chief shouted to his men, "wait, we came here on the mayor's request, were here to help all of you" Mercy explained, "Does it look like we need help? I have a full infantry brigade poised and ready to kick the intruders out, now get out 'field nurse' before I arrest you all!" the chief snapped back, Mercy just frowned back, "actually, were still…" the constable tried to say, "be quiet _unter autorität!_ " the chief shouted at his colleague, "Reinhardt, can you help please?" Mercy asked to her group, Reinhardt walked forward with each step making a loud metallic sound on the floor, the chief and the constable walked back a bit unnerved by the knights large size, "listen here _dummkopf_ , what would you rather have, your men being slaughtered and your court-marshal for abuse of power and mistreatment of your men, or have us handle the problem with our equipment, which would you rather prefer?" he set out, the chief though for a few seconds while looking at the Overwatch team and then let out a heavy sigh, "fine, you can take point, but if anything bad happens, the trouble is all on you" he snarled, pointing at Mercy, he then walked off towards his soldiers, the constable had an apologetic look on his face, "look, don't listen to him, he's just stressed out you see" he apologised, "yeah I can see that" Mercy replied, "now do us all a favour, get this done before he changes his mind" the constable suggested, "don't worry, were already on it" 76 interjected, the constable walked off to check on his men, Baron walked forward, "wow, I feel sorry for that chap, especially as he's under sergeant dickhead's wing" he voiced his thoughts, "yeah, in this country the authorities have a tendency to clash with each other" Mercy explained, "okay then, now can we get on with the operation" 76 commanded, everyone gave a sign of approval, and they all moved around the bank, their plan being to go in through the underground parking lot and attack Talon from below.

At a street on the opposite side of the bank there was a police roadblock, some police cars and a jeep blocked off the road, however it was lightly manned, with only three police officers watching the road, preventing any civilians walking into the danger zone, however a man wearing dark clothing and a cloak on his back walked towards the roadblock, a policeman walked up to him and held his hand out " _halt, du kannst nicht weiter gehen_ " the officer said in his native tongue, the figure however then looked up at him, it was Florence, wearing a thin, black cloak over the back of his uniform, on his chest however was a bandolier holding multiple stick magazines and on his belt were two weapons in lavish holsters, each to one side of his hips, the officer looked shocked by what he was seeing, " _scheisse!_ " he stammered, Florence however kicked him in the chest with one of his large boots, sending the officer flying back, he saw the other two officer's off to each side as he pulled out two of his personal, hand-crafted weapons, the Sperrazi SMG, the weapon was coated black and had dark, mahogany grips, the long, stick magazines went through the grip as the gun had a telescoping bolt, the short front grips which ran underneath the short barrel were also made of mahogany wood, but Florence rarely had to use it as he duel-wielded two of them, he crossed his arms and pinned the triggers on both his guns, bullets flew in both directions, hitting and shredding apart both the police officers stood to either side of him, the police officer who he had originally kicked down stood back up and prepared to return fire, but was hit by a five round burst from Cernilo who came up behind Florence, the Serbian was now wearing a Serbian military cap on his head and a bandolier on his chest, holding grenades and magazines for his rifle, the Italian looked at the bloody bodies on the floor, "move up!" he shouted behind him, a large squad of cartel, Silver Eagle and Greycoat soldiers came up the road, leading them was Volkano and Kovový who was in his large, grey mech, Florence looked ahead and saw the large wall of the bank, "Cernilo, Can you breach that?" he asked to his side, Cernilo studied the wall from a distance, "should be easy" he replied, he pulled out his mine launcher, a long tube with a drum mag and a pistol grip with trigger mechanism attached to the bottom, it also had a large charging handle on the left side and some grenade launcher style ladder sights on the top, he fired a couple of round, black balls with red lights being visible on them, they stuck onto the wall and after some time, beeped and the lights turned from red to green, "okay, when we are ready, give me the order and we will breach in" Cernilo explained, "be warned, it's not only the Alkinson's and Overwatch who are present, the lowlife's known as Talon are also present in the bank, I want them all dead, no compromises" Florence explained to all of the troops, they all individually gave a sign of approval, "then let's move in, I want to hear some soldiers scream in pain from my flames melting them" Volkano urged.

"I'll give you ten seconds to tell me the opening code for all the vaults or ill repaint this room with your fucking brains" an angry Reaper fumed, he was currently in the banks control room with Widowmaker and Sombra, holding the terrified suited bank manager hostage with one of his hellfire's pointed at his balding head, "even if I gave you the codes you would still have to deal with the time locks and the mechanical mechanisms, there's no way you can get in you stupid _arschloch_ " the manager explained, Reaper then violently punched him in the gut, his talons ripping some of the fabric of the managers blazer, "does it look like I'm fucking playing around?, WHAT THE FUCK IS THE FUCKING CODE!" he yelled right in the manager face, "I think you should tell him, I can get around the time locks anyway" Sombra mentioned, the manager was breathing heavily, on the verge of having a panic attack, "please I'm trying to make this simple, even if you bypassed them, the vault doors would automatically lock themselves by explosive bolts, you would be screwing yourselves" the manager spat out, Reaper was just about to kill the man, but was stopped when there was the sound of gunfire outside the room, Widowmaker walked to the door ready to fight back, but a glass window above the door was shot out and a tactical looking grenade was thrown through it, it landed on the floor in front of Reaper, "what the fu…" before he could even finish his sentence the grenade exploded in a bright flash of light, blinding everyone in the room, the three Talon agents were covering their eyes as their visual senses were overloaded, " _merdé!_ I can't see!" Widowmaker complained, "fuck this, get out! We'll have to do this the hard way!" Reaper shouted, letting go of the manager and running to another door, he shot the lock out and ran through it, Widowmaker who managed to regain some of her sight dragged Sombra along who was still holding her eyes, the main door was knocked down and Tracer, 76, Baron, Brisbane and Genji ran into the room, but all they saw was the panicking manager on the floor, he sat up on his knees looking towards the Overwatch members " _danke!_ Those terrible people were going to kill me!" he stammered, almost on the verge of tears, "don't worry love, were here" Tracer said in a calming voice helping him onto his feet, "I see my arc grenade scared the piker's off" Brisbane said, "yeah, but where did they go?" Baron questioned, there was then the sound of a large explosion which rocked the entire building, almost knocking all the Overwatch members off their feet, some seconds later there was the large sounds of gunfire and screaming resonating through the entire building, "what's going on?" Genji questioned, Baron walked to one of the terminals which controlled the cameras in the building, after flicking through some of the images he came to a camera which overlooked the main teller hall, there was a large hole in the wall and there were Talon and cartel soldiers fighting it out between their spots of cover on each side of the large hall, "it's the cartel, right on time" he called out, "what do we do then? Let Talon and the cartel fight it out?" Tracer suggested, Baron was thinking about it for a few seconds, then he realized he was in a bank, a lightbulb lit up in his head and he then walked to the manager, "hey, do we know who owns what in those vaults?" Baron asked, the manager straightened himself up and walked to another terminal, after some searching the manager brought up a list, Baron scanned through the names and one caught his eye, "look, in vault C there are assets held by the Sperrazi's" he pointed out, "what are these 'assets' anyways?" Tracer questioned, "they can be anything, money, gold bars, diamonds, bonds, anything the holder considers valuable" the manager explained, "okay, open that vault" Baron ordered, "it's not that simple, there are protocols I can get round but there are still the time locks" the manager warned, "even so, by the time Talon get their arses down to the vaults the time locks would've run down by then, we need that vault open so they can steal those valuables" Baron presses, "are you crazy George? We don't want Talon taking anything" 76 reminded, "think about it Morrison, this may make Talon stronger but it will weaken the cartel, were basically draining their Swiss bank account and it will give them more of a reason to attack Talon, not us" Baron explained his plan, 76 thought about it and he did have a point, he looked over to Tracer, "well I think that's the best route, the cartel are stronger than Talon so I think it's balancing the power a bit" she gave her opinion, "okay the vault is in the opening procedure, but the time lock will have to run down" the manager interrupted, "okay then, let's just hope we can survive this without getting eviscerated by either Talon or the cartel" Baron hoped.

Down on the lower floors Reinhardt was in a large room fighting an entire squad of Talons, his rocket hammer was swinging left and right, sending soldiers flying as his hammer hit them, probably breaking every single bone in their bodies in the process, "weaklings! Fools! The scum of the earth!" he shouted in his battle cries, his armour also absorbed all the bullets the Talons were firing at him, after a whole minute he finally dealt with the last soldier, he stood still to catch his breath, "more weak Talon scum for me to deal with, can I get a better…" he began to say, "Reinhardt Wilhelm!" a masked voice called out, Reinhardt turned around and the figure he saw shocked him to the core, it was Volkano, standing in a hole in the wall, flamethrower in hand, "Heinrich…your alive!" Reinhardt stammered, shocked to see his old college standing before him, "yes, but no thanks to you coward" Volkano said disappointed, he walked forward, with his heavy, metal boots making heavy sounds on the marble floor, in response, Reinhardt started walking slowly backwards, trying to keep his distance, "the first thing I will ask you Wilhelm is why" the Austrian questioned, "look, Heinrich I just want to say…" Reinhardt tried to say, seemingly trying to apologise, but Volkano was having none of it, "WHY WILHELM! ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO DIE AT EICHENWALDE!? AND LET THE OMNIC'S DO THIS TO ME!" he yelled through his mask, Reinhardt didn't reply, "I know why, you did it because you are a soulless coward, who cares only about their own safety and not about your friends, you ran from your battle and made me pay the consequences, you put me through untold suffering…but today, I will make you suffer with me" Volkano preached, the pilot light on his flamethrower turned on letting out an ominous blue glow, "please Heinrich, don't make this harder for us" Reinhardt tried to reason, but Volkano then pointed the flamethrower at him and squeezed the trigger, Reinhardt then pulled his hammer up and activated his shield, the hellish, screaming, orange flames spread across the shields face, but could not penetrate the blue force field, Volkano seeing that it was hopeless stopped the flames, Reinhardt frowned as he would have to do this the hard way, seeing the opening he lunged at Volkano with his hammer, hitting him in the side, Volkano was thrown to the side, hitting the wall and leaving a large indentation in it, he pulled up his flamethrower and pulled a second trigger, firing out a sparking flare which hit Reinhardt's helmet, knocking him off balance, Volkano pulled himself out of the wall and threw more flames at the knight, Reinhardt felt his armour heating up as the flames enveloped him, over the sound of the screaming orange tongues he heard a maniacal laugh from Volkano, "you will BEG for death before I'm done with you!" the pyromaniac snarled, Reinhardt had finally had enough as he pulled his hammer up above his head, "you have crossed the line with me Heinrich!" he shouted, Volkano saw the large hammer above his head, " _was?_ " he said to himself, "HAMMER DOWN!" Reinhardt screamed, slamming the floor with his large weapon, red cracks formed in the floor and the shockwave blew Volkano back into the wall, Reinhardt then ran forward and started punching Volkano in the body and head, it felt to him like he was punching a metal wall, what the hell was underneath that proximity suit? Reinhardt was also battling his emotions, he was beating up an old friend, a comrade in arms who he fought alongside him against the Omnic's, Heinrich von Adler, the other man who defended Eichenwalde to the last alongside himself, after what seemed like over a dozen punches Reinhardt finally stopped, his breathing had become very heavy from the intense combat, Volkano laid there, his masked head drooping down, "are you done!?" Reinhardt shouted, after a while Volkano's head started to move, but the noises coming from inside the helmet shocked Reinhardt, he was chuckling, "do you think your impending demise is funny?" Reinhardt said seemingly sickened by the Austrian's mirrored persona, the chuckle turned into a loud laugh as Volkano looked at Reinhardt, slowly his laughing subsided, "do you have any idea what I have become?" he smirked, Reinhardt looked down and then noticed what looked like heating elements on his arms and legs were glowing red-hot, he slowly walked backwards as the elements then went from red-hot to yellow-hot, their yellow glow filling the entire room, Volkano then crouched and drew his arms inward, "Heinrich what are you…" Reinhardt started to say, with the elements starting to make a low-pitched whining sound as they suddenly turned white-hot, " _FEUERSTURM!_ " Volkano yelled out, he then jerked himself up and snapped his arms out, the sudden movement causing the metal elements to exploded, the super-heated metal shards filled the room and the sudden wave of heat knocked everything over, the ultimate action also let out a deafening sound like an explosion.

In a dark corridor on upper floors Pharah and Mercy heard the explosion from the floors below, they both turned around and after a while looked at each other, both having worried looks on their faces, "I hope they are all okay down there" Mercy said, Pharah thought about it for a second, "Angela, go down there and help them out, I can take this floor by myself" she ordered, "but Fareeha what if you get wounded?" Mercy protested, "don't worry about me I can take care of myself, but there are others who need you help more than me down there" Pharah explained, Mercy stood there for a second processing the situation but then walked up to Pharah, "okay, take care of yourself _mein schatz_ " Mercy pleaded, she laid a kiss on the exposed flesh of Pharah's cheek under her helmet and then ran off into the dark corridor, Pharah sat there for a second and then continued on, she could make out the cream coloured walls of the corridor and the marble tiles on the floor, she guessed it was dark because the authorities must of cut the power to the upper floors, she turned a couple of corners and then came across a dead Talon soldier, she saw that he still had his assault rifle in his arms, she looked at her own rocket launcher, the upper floors were rather cramped so if she used her rocket launcher there was a chance of hurting herself, she slung the blue weapon onto her back, crouched down and picked the assault rifle off the dead body, she also tilted up her helmet as all the displays on its visor were mostly for her rocket launcher, which she wasn't using, she checked if there was a round in the rifle's chamber and picked up a few magazines off the fallen soldier, she continued walking down the corridor, it was eerily silent on the upper floors despite all the carnage happening a few floors below but the silence was broken in a room adjacent to the corridor, Pharah heard the noise and walked through a wooded door to her left.

She found herself in a large, dark office space, with nice looking wooden desks and a lavish carpet floor, the only source of light being some small skylights on the roof, she however felt the presence of a man she had been looking forward to seeing for so long, she ran to the closest desk to her and crouched behind it, her suit didn't make it comfortable but she didn't care, "hey Petrović, I know I'm supposed to bring you in alive for Helix to question you, but we have some other business which needs tying up" she called out, "Fareeha, it's been a long time, I thought your time in Overwatch would've made you forget about everything which has happened between us" Cernilo's voice replied, he was on the other side of the room, taking cover behind a pillar, rifle ready, "being in an organisation doesn't cleanse you of your past sin's, look at you, you started your criminal syndicate, as a merciless, soulless thug, who would exploit the innocent for you and your cronies personal gains, that is the man you have remained, and that is the man you will be when you die here" Pharah preached, " _Umukni ovog arapski pederom!_ " Cernilo shouted out in his native tongue, Pharah heard multiple footstep as some of Cernilo's goons entered the office space, she waited for a bit and then pocked her rifle over the cover and pinned the trigger, the bullets flied out, splitting wood and sending papers flying where the bullets landed, she wasn't very accurate as she couldn't see where she was shooting, the soldiers returned fire and Pharah stuck her arms and rifle back in cover as the bullets whizzed over her head, "I'VE BEEN WANTING TO KILL YOU FOR SO LONG, VUKAŠIN!" Pharah yelled out over the noise of the bullets, she pocked herself out of cover and fired her rifle again, this time aiming down the sights to ensure accuracy, she hit two soldiers, causing them to fall, Cernilo then stood out of his cover with his mine launcher and fired out a few mines, Pharah saw one land in front of her as it armed, she quickly pulled herself up and ran to another desk as the mines exploded, obliterating the desk she was originally at, more bullets flew as she slid behind the wood, she positioned herself over the flat surface and fired more rounds, hitting more soldiers as they couldn't react fast enough, she ducked back down as her rifle was out and as Cernilo fired more bursts at her location, she pulled the old magazine out and jammed a new one in, "come on you Arabic bastard! Come out and let me finish you!" she heard Cernilo shout, "in your dreams, SLAV!" Pharah shouted back, returning the ethnicity insults, she stood back out of cover and prepared to fire, but froze as she saw the weapon Cernilo was holding, his triple-barrelled 'drunken-launcher', he shot her a smirk as he pulled the trigger, there was a flash of light as the three rockets left their barrel's, there was a reason why the Serbian army called it the drunken-launcher, Pharah saw the rockets bob and weave in-between of each other as they flew towards her, she quickly dove to the side and prayed to Ra and Isis she was far away enough, the rockets still had proximity fuses and would detonate if they sensed her, luckily the rockets flew right past and blew out the wall behind her, Cernilo scowled as he slung the launcher onto his back, "you have been a massive pain in my side Fareeha! I will cut off your head! And scoop out your eyes!" he shouted, "your going to have to take me down first, and I can fight you all day!" Pharah replied.

D. Va was currently fighting an entire Talon squad inside her mech, the teller hall was full of broken desks and machinery, it was all a massive mess, she was killing both Talon and cartel soldiers and watching them kill each other, her mech luckily protected her from all sides but in the process made her a large target, she continued firing her fusion cannons at whatever was moving, obliterating them with the bright, green, energetic projectiles which the canons produced, she stopped for a second to get her baring's as she finished another group, but then she felt an explosive force on the side of her mech, then another and another, she turned towards the direction she was being attacked from and activated her defence matrix, she saw that it was Kovový, in his large, grey mech walking towards her, firing the autocannon mounted on his right arm, his shells hit the matrix and were stopped by the energy, but Kovový had the means to counter it, he switch the ammo which was being fed into the autocannon and fired off the side of D. Va, the shells turned out to be airburst shells, exploding next to D. Va and forcing her mech off balance, Kovový continued to walk forward, firing his autocannon, switching between armour piercing, high explosive and airburst rounds to keep D. Va guessing, he finally got close enough to her and when her matrix went down he lunged forward, D. Va gasped as she saw the large, metal hand coming straight towards her, the next thing she knew was seeing her mech's windshield being smashed and being ripped out by the neck, her mech fell over as it was de-piloted, she was now above the ground, being held by her neck by the large hand of Kovový's mech, she was flailing her legs with her hands gripping the metallic fingers, trying with futility to pry them apart and relieve the pressure on her airway, "w-who are you!?" she spat out, "who am I? The person you stole from!" Kovový replied, D. Va was confused, she had never stole anything from anyone, why was this guy accusing her of something she had never done?, "I… didn't… steal from you! I don't… know who you even are!" she tried to explain, it was getting harder to talk as her lungs started aching from the lack of air, the massive pressure of the mechanical hand pressed even harder on her windpipe, this prompted her to start chocking, her legs flailed even harder as her body screamed for air, "you stole that mech from me! You and your MEKA colleagues are nothing but thieves'! And you are going to die like one today!" Kovový shouted back, darkness started to envelop the corners of D. Va's vision as she was on her last atoms of oxygen, her eyes started wandering and her muscles slowly gave up, death by chocking, is this how it's going to end?

An energy shot hit the wrist of the arm, hitting an exposed hydraulic pipe and severing it in the process, the arm squealed as it lost pressure, D. Va felt herself being released and hitting the floor, her body immediately took in a large gasp of air, relieving her starved lungs, she couldn't see properly as her vision was still blurry , her visual senses still recovering from being starved of oxygen, she made out a figure materialize out of nothing and then it grabbed her by the collar, she was basically dragged along the floor as her legs refused to co-operate, she was laid back on the floor where she spent a good thirty seconds breathing heavily, desperately trying to get air back into her system, she slowly came back, she could feel her body again, her lungs stopped aching and her vision returned, she saw the figure who had pulled her out of danger, it was Vancouver, which surprised her, she coughed a bit to get her airways full clear, "you saved me" she thanked, "you can thank me later, but now we have a crazed mech operator trying to kill us all" Vancouver replied rather bluntly, D. Va looked back over the short, wooden wall and saw Kovový fighting against 76 and Lúcio, "I need to get back in there!" she pleaded and tried to run back out, but Vancouver grabbed her and pulled her back, "you concentrate on getting your mech working again, we'll deal with him" he commanded, he walked out as he went invisible again, D. Va looked around and saw her mech laying on the floor, as she got up however she was noticed by a group of Greycoat's, " _tam ona je, zabij ji!_ " one of them shouted, D. Va started running across the floor as bullets started flying by her, as she neared the mech a bullet grazed the back of her leg, she hissed as the bullet ripped a small bit of flesh out and from the resulting burning sensation, it didn't stop her however as she reached the mech, under a hail of bullets and using the mech's body as cover she managed to get back in and start her systems up again, her windshield however was still smashed and so her displays weren't working, she was basically firing blind as she turned her fusion cannons against the Greycoat group, but the mech's auto-aim systems helped compensate, the green energy ripped through the group, taking them down one by one, D. Va gritted her teeth as she was forced to work hard, as she finished off the last member in the group, she turned her attention back to Kovový, his mech had some sparks engulfing the legs as Vancouver attached one of his jammers to the mech, 76 continued to pelt the armour with his pulse rifle while Lúcio continued to overwhelm him with sound waves, however it seemed like the engineer wasn't going to give up too easily, he activated a few rocket motors o his back and used them to slide from side to side, trying desperately to dodge the incoming fire, but it was not enough, with his minions dead and with warning lights flaring up on his display's he decided it was time to bug out, the four Overwatch members saw the yellow energy core glow brighter and brighter, "as we say in the Czech Republic, _uvidíme se v pekle_ " the engineer parted, with the legs charged Kovový then jumped up, the stored power in the legs propelled the mech into the ceiling, bursting through a skylight and showering glass down, D. Va wanted to go after him but she couldn't, the combat she had with him had damaged her jump jets and her mech couldn't fly, she simple let go of her joysticks and slipped out the back, she checked the side of her mech and saw a mixture of dents and large holes, probably where the shell had exploded against and pierced the armour, speaking of shells she ended up picking an empty case off the floor, it looked rather large in her small hand, 76 walked over and also studied it, "that looks like a 20mm shell if you ask me" he voiced his thoughts, "jeeze, you're lucky that mech stood up to that punishment girl" Lúcio said while walking up to her, Vancouver was next to him, still in the stern pose he was always in, D. Va just looked at the ground, "yeah, but how am I a thief? Why was that guy so sore at me?" she said, Lúcio just shrugged his soldiers, then a beep from 76's visor interrupted the conversation, 76 brought his two fingers to the side of it, "report" he said over the comms, "oi mates, we need help over here, George and I were securing the banking hall and that crazy Alfondo wanker showed up, he has his goons pinning us down" Brisbane's distraught voice called over the line, before 76 responded however another voice shouted over the line, "OH COME ON YOU ITALIAN PIKER'S! ILL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" Baron yelled, probably at Florence, "okay were coming" 76 answered, he looked at his three colleagues, "D. Va, you stay here and get that mech working again, Lúcio and Vancouver follow me" he ordered, "erm, ill think I'll stay and help Hana out, I think she needs and extra hand" Lúcio replied, D. Va slightly blushed, of course her crush would have to stay behind, she still wasn't in the position to voice her love towards him, and the middle of an operation wasn't her time to do it, "okay then, Vancouver you're on me, let's hope we can pick someone else up on the way there" 76 said, Vancouver pulled his black, fabric gloves back up and proceeded to follow 76 to the main hall.

* * *

Translations

 _Soldaten!_ = soldiers! (German)

 _unter autorität!_ = under authority! (German)

 _dummkopf_ = idiot (German)

 _halt, du kannst nicht weiter gehen_ = stop, you can't go any further (German)

 _scheisse!_ = shit! (German)

 _arschloch_ = asshole (German)

 _merdé!_ = shit! (French)

 _danke!_ = thank you! (German)

 _mein schatz_ = my sweetheart (German)

 _Umukni ovog arapski pederom!_ = Shut up this Arabic cock sucker! (Serbian)

 _Tam ona je, zabij ji!_ = there she is, kill her! (Czech)

 _uvidíme se v pekle_ = see you in hell (Czech)


	9. UPDATE

this is just an update - I have been rather busy for the past few weeks and so I haven't had any time to work on the story, that doent mean ive given up on it and I want to work on it even more but I will have to see if I can make time for it.

also another large headache is to do with the dates, I originally assumed that Overwatch took place in the year 2030 due to evidence from a billboard in one of the levels but after researching, the devs say that it actually takes place in the 2070's, I could modify the story but it would throw the backstory's of some on the OC's into disarray (for example Cernilo fought in the Yugoslav wars as a teenager, so he would be ancient if Overwatch was in 2070), maybe ill keep the dates the same but if (and this is a very, very, VERY big longshot) these characters would somehow EVER end up in the official game then it would cause a lot of headaches for everyone.

anyways thank you for your patience and expect a new chapter soon

Kwarduk


	10. Turning The Tables

The main banking hall was full of different sides fighting it out, Talon soldiers were fighting the cartel across the desks, protecting the centre of the bank which held the vaults, and stuck right in the middle of it all was Baron, Brisbane, Tracer and Genji, they were all taking cover in a circular telling booth in the centre of the room, taking fire from all sides, "any ideas?" Brisbane said to all of them, sitting against the circular desk, "I say we leg it, we can't stay here" Tracer suggested, "I think we can hold out" Baron countered, however a grenade flew into the booth and landed at their feet, Baron's eyes opened, "you know what? Let's get out of here" he said with a sudden change of heart, the four members rushed out of the booth as the grenade exploded behind them, they were all dodging bullets as they reached new cover in a room adjacent to the hall, they all stopped to catch their breath as the fighting continued outside, "okay I think we're good in here for now" Baron said a bit breathless, Tracer went to check the surrounding area, she walked through another doorway and found herself in a corridor, but she wasn't paying attention to her side, she felt movement to her right and turned to block a strike, she saw the man who she was tackling with and couldn't believe it, it was Florence, anger seething through his face, trying bring his SMG to bear on her, she saw the second SMG in his other hand, she pushed the gun away as he pulled the trigger, the bullets ripping the wall next to them apart, Florence then kneed Tracer in the stomach taking the air out of her lungs, he spun her around and wrapped one of his arms around her neck, trying to choke her, at this point Genji, Brisbane and Baron came running through the door and saw Tracer and Florence fighting, however Florence had Tracer in a chokehold and was using her as a human shield, Baron pointed his double-rifle at the couple, "let her go Alfondo!" he shouted, "go to hell Alkinson scum" Florence snapped back, still tussling with Tracer, however he still wasn't aware of Tracers ability, she used this to her advantage as she blinked out of his clutches, he found himself holding thin air and was now an obvious target, "shoot him!" Tracer shouted at Baron, he didn't hesitate for a second as he pulled one of his triggers, the large round flew towards Florence but what happened next shocked the Overwatch agents, Florence's body seemed to turn a translucent blue, his body was like it was made out of a glowing blue smoke, like he was a ghost, the large round Baron had fired passed through him without harm, hitting the wall behind them, the agents looked at the Italian before them, Tracer was the most shocked, it seemed to be similar to the form she was in after the slipstream accident, then, without warning Florence's body turned back to its original form and he brought his SMG's up again, the agents dived for cover as bullets filled the hallway, Florence pinned both his triggers as he moved into another corridor, he then spun around and started to run through it, reloading his SMG's in the process, the Overwatch members were in shock, "did he just turn into a bloody ghost?" Baron questioned, "I think he did, but the thing is, I can turn into that if I don't wear my accelerator, so how did he manage it when he doesn't have my condition?" she said confused, "mates, the wanker's getting away!" Brisbane called out, the other three realized he was making a getaway and chased after him, after running through the corridors however they came across another large hall and in the middle of it another group of Sperrazi soldiers, with Florence now leading them, "kill them all!" the Italian shouted at his minions and they all opened fire on the Overwatch squad as they dove for cover, "come on Alfondo! Why do you have to be so sore about something our ancestors did?" Baron complained out loud, Florence didn't reply, he was well aware of Antonio's last wish and was willing to do anything to fulfil it, as they all fought however there was a large crash, a nearby wall collapsed and the large bodies of Reinhardt and Volkano came charging through along with the rubble, Reinhardt's armour was covered in soot and scratches as he currently had Volkano in a headlock and was punching the Austrian repeatedly, however the Sperrazi soldiers started to fire on the knight and forced him to let go and retreat, Reinhardt ran across and got into cover next to the other agents, also through another door on the other side of the hall, Mei and Ana came running through and got behind another piece of cover, however a large soldier in an armoured suit ran forward and attacked them at point blank, Ana tried to fire a sleeping dart but the dart bounced off the armour of the reversed-engineered Raptora suit, the soldier then grabbed Ana and threw her back into a pillar, her back hit the hard stone and she cried in pain as she felt some of her vertebrae crack, Mei tried to freeze the soldier with her blaster but the soldier pulled his heavy rifle out and shot Mei three times in the chest, Mei fell on her back with blood now staining her white jacket, the pain was unbearable, like three red-hot rods had just been stabbed into her, but she looked up and saw the barrel of the rifle pointed right between her eyes.

Brisbane looked in disbelief as the soldier put a bullet right through Mei's skull, her body suddenly twitching and then going limp, with blood starting to pool on the floor, "mate's, that bastards killed Mei!" he said in shock, "don't worry, I think she will get up soon" Reinhardt replied, "what? How! She's just been shot in the bloody head!" Brisbane shouted back, Reinhardt knew better, "just wait for it…"

"Heroes never die!"

Mercy flew in from the upper levels just in time, with an upheaval of the wrist, Mei's body glowed a golden colour, once the glow subsided Mei was standing there with her blaster, like nothing had happened, " _Wǒ huíláile_ " she said in her native tongue, the soldier who had just killed her looked in shock, " _ciò non è possibile!_ " he spat out, Mei smirked and immediately pinned the trigger on her blaster, the soldier tried to bring his rifle up again but was too slow, his body slowly froze up and was turned into a blue ice sculpture, Mei gave some time and then kicked him, his body shattering into a hundred pieces, she then turned her attention to Ana who was still on the ground, dragging her by the collar into cover behind the pillar she had been thrown against a moment ago, "are you okay?" Mei questioned, Ana just grunted with a face full of pain in response, "no… I think my back's broken" she replied, she then took her biotic rifle off her shoulder and gave it to Mei, "shoot me, please" she pleaded, "what?! I don't want to kill you!" Mei gasped, "those rounds heal me, please just shoot" Ana explained, Mei tensed up as she pointed the rifle and pulled the trigger, Ana felt at first unbearable pain as the needle punctured her skin, but the anaesthetic and medicinal contents of the round started to act, she slowly felt healed and managed to stand back up, "thanks" she said, taking the rifle back, she then saw the Sperrazi soldiers again and pulled Mei into cover by her coat's hood, just as bullets whizzed by, just then Mercy came in after floating down and ran into cover with them, "hi Angela, thanks for saving me" Mei thanked, "no worries, I was running down as I saw you flat-line, so I decided to do a bit of gliding" Mercy replied, "I thought you were with my daughter" Ana mentioned, "she said she could deal with the upper floors herself, so she told me to come down here and help, she's alright" Mercy explained, Ana nodded and she and Mei turned their attention back to the fight, however something still kept nagging Mercy about her secret lover, "I hope she's alright" she thought to herself.

Cernilo realized the tables had been turned on him, now out of ammo he stood out of his cover with an angry Pharah pointing her assault rifle at him, "hey Petrović, I think it's time I made you pay for what you did to my squad!" she snarled, Cernilo then turned and ran to the side, Pharah let some rounds loose but missed her shots, "I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU IN ARMENIA!" he screamed as he ran through a service door, Pharah ran towards the door as well and bashed her way though, she found herself in a shaft with a metal staircase going up, she heard the noises of Cernilo's footsteps above her, she started running up the spirals in hot pursuit, "come on Petrović, stop making this harder for both of us!" she shouted up the shaft, she was getting tired as she was reaching the upper flights but her thirst for revenge after what he did to her squad back on the mission in Armenia kept her going, she reached a blue door at the top of the staircase and bashed her way through that, she stopped as she found herself on the roof with two more Silver Eagle soldiers pointing their weapons at her, " _Ubij tu arapske svinju!"_ she heard Cernilo's voice cry out again, the two soldiers fired at Pharah but she managed to dodge the shots, she fired back and took them both out, she turned to her right and saw Cernilo running across the roof, with more soldiers running towards her to cover the Serbian's escape, " _Ubiti ovo govno!_ " he shouted again to his men, Pharah ran from cover to cover, shooting her rifle at the men one at a time, her armour protected her from a couple of stray shots, she started running again after clearing the way, " _Šta čekaš? Ubij je!_ " she heard his voice again, this time with a bit more panic in its tone, she reached the end of the roof section and jumped a gap, landing heavy on her two feet on the other side, she saw Cernilo again, jumping off the roof she was on onto a lower level, three more soldiers stood in her way, she rinsed and repeated with these soldiers, " _Zašto je ova žena još diše!?_ " she heard Cernilo shout again, probably at the incompetence of his own soldiers, she continued running until she reached the end of the roof section she was on, she looked down and saw Cernilo on the lower level running past two more soldiers to a helicopter on a landing pad, "Kill her! Kill her! KILL HER!" he barked at them, the soldiers opened fire as Pharah landed on the roof they were on, she fired her assault rifle and hit one of the soldiers in the head, Cernilo meanwhile reached the helicopter which was preparing to take off, he turned around to see Pharah killing the other soldier, "HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE? KILL HER!" he yelled to whoever he believed would help him, "why do you keep having to make this harder?" Pharah complained loudly, she then saw the helicopter taking off with Cernilo inside, she ran towards it and as it became airborne she threw the rifle off to the side, slapped her helmet down into the proper position and activated her jets, she lifted into the air still in hot pursuit, "you're not getting away Petrović!" she shouted out over the roar of the helicopter's engine as she closed the distance, however she saw one of the doors open and a soldier with a high-powered rifle leaned out while he stood on the landing ski, he took aim with his rifle at Pharah, she saw this and tried to dodge as she heard the shot, the bullet hit the side of her stomach and ricochet off the armour, however the bullet kept travelling and hit one of her jets, causing it to fail and emit black smoke as it backfired, she started spiralling down back to earth due to the abnormal thrust, she entered panic mode as her displays emitted countless warnings, if she didn't regain control she would probably smash into the ground and die from the impact, she concentrated and threw herself in opposition to the spiral, trying to use her working thruster to counteract it, she managed to succeeded to a certain degree but she didn't notice she was heading straight for another building, she saw at the last minute the roofs edge coming towards her and tried to avoid it, but this threw her in another spiral and this would prove painful, her left arm smashed into the edge of the roof and sent her tumbling head over heels as her last jet failed, she hit the roof multiple times as she rolled over and over and started skidding face-first over the coarse felt, grazing her cheek, she finally came to a stop, laying face first on the roof and all was silent, she slowly lifted her head up and winced in pain as her left arm felt broken and felt the burning sensation coming from her left cheek, however the feeling of failure slowly overcome her and pain was replaced with anger on her face, "DAMMIT!" she yelled, punching the roof with her good arm, she threw her helmet off and rolled over onto her back, moaning in pain and defeat in her scratched and dented armour as Cernilo, the exploiter of the innocent had gotten away.

The vault nexus had five large circular, metal doors which protected the five vaults and their contents, the Talons after being forced back from the main part of the bank by Overwatch and the cartel had set up a mini fortress, the three main Talons stood in front of one of the vaults, "so which one are we going to be opening?" Widowmaker questioned, Reaper looked over to Sombra who was tapping on some floating keys, "the one which we can hack into and overrun the time lock on" she explained, she tapped a few more times and got into the main system, "okay I'm ready" she confirmed, "then start it, we don't have all day" Reaper ordered, Sombra started to type to start the unlocking sequence, but she was interrupted by the sound of unlocking, the vault they were standing in front of was actually the one which Overwatch had started the time lock on a few minutes ago, "good work Sombra, that was fast" Reaper congratulated, Sombra however was confused, " _qué?_ , I didn't even start hacking yet" she thought to herself, the vault slowly opened up, revealing the contents of gold bars and many precious artefacts, one of the Talons soldiers blew a whistle as the golden light shone onto them, "we hit the motherload guys, let's get this moving" he called out, all the soldiers started to move the gold out, paying no attention however to the Italian markings on the bars, showing that the Sperrazi's owned the gold, "now, how are we going to get out of here _amigo?_ " Sombra questioned to Reaper, he pointed to a wall where some other soldiers were setting up explosives on the marble, "there's a metro tunnel on the other side of that wall, we blow that up and move the gold on a captured train, once those Overwatch idiots get through all of those idiotic cartel members, we would be long gone" he explained, "I like you're thinking" Widowmaker said with a smirk, of course Reaper had planned this out, because Reaper knew best, if you fail to plan, you are planning to fail.

The same couldn't be said for the cartel, Florence's recklessness had got the better of him, now pinned down with Volkano in the hall with most of Overwatch against him, the situation looked dire, even worse 76, Vancouver, McCree and Hanzo had just arrived and they had pinned down the last of the soldiers, Volkano could see the writing on the wall, "Alfondo we need to get out of here!" he pleaded, "we can still win this!" Florence replied still full of optimism, Volkano however then grabbed him by his coat and forced the Italian to look into his golden visor, "we can't! Tomáš has had to retreat because his mech got badly damaged, Petrović had to pull out because of that crazy Egyptian woman, were outnumbered, its best we pull out now" Volkano tried to explain, "but that Alkinson scum, and Antonio's last wish, I could fulfil it here and now" Florence countered, "I know how you feel, I want to kill that traitorous knight too, but I believe it is not worth the risk now, we can fulfil it another time" Volkano continued, Florence though about it for a second and decided he was right, there was always another time, " _ritiro! Vai fuori di qui!_ " he screamed at his soldiers, they all acknowledged and started to fall back, through the hole in the wall which they had originally breached through, "they're retreating, push them back!" Baron ordered, the Overwatch agents started to move forward and pressed harder and harder on the cartel Florence and Volkano retreated as some of the last soldiers held Overwatch back, but they were starting to falter as they were taken down one by one, finally after more fighting the last defenders were overrun, Overwatch then ran outside through the large hole in the wall, they ran through the light snow and cold air of the outside trying to find where Florence and Volkano had ran off to, but there was no sign of them, they had vanished, "where the hell…?" Baron said confused, "I think they disappeared mate" Brisbane said, answering the question Baron was about to ask, "they can't of, they had to have slipped through the perimeter" Tracer backed up, however after Mercy had asked all of the perimeter soldiers they always replied the same, they didn't see anything, what they had failed to realize that, slightly hidden in the thin snow was an open manhole cover, they had escaped through the sewers.

When Baron walked into the vault nexus a few minutes later the large room was populated by some Overwatch agents and some soldiers of the Swiss military, some were guarding a large hole in the wall which led to a tunnel with train tracks on its floor and others were inspecting the open vault, it was a mess, papers and open deposit boxes were strewn around, all the valuables were gone and as a result the shelves looked bare and lifeless, "so I'm guessing that all of the Sperrazi gold is gone?" Baron asked Zarya who was standing at the entrance, " _da_ , all gone, this Calogero man you talk about will be very angry from this" she replied, "well good riddance, the cartel will be weaker because of this" Baron continued, he then turned and saw 76, Vancouver, Brisbane, Tracer and Lúcio coming into the room, "hey Lúcio, where's D. Va?" Baron asked the DJ, "err she's on the line with MEKA right now, probably asking them why there's a crazed Czech guy trying to kill her" he replied, also behind them was the bank manager and also the constable and army chief from before, surveying the damage, "ahh the main vaults are still intact, _wunderbar!_ " he said in glee, " _nein_ , one of the vaults are open and ransacked you imbecile!" the chief snapped, "well I like to tell you that all of the items which were stolen were in the possession of a large criminal cartel, all the other valuables are safe" Baron explained, the chief just rolled his eyes, it looked like he was the sort of person who didn't like being shown he was wrong, "has the mayor been notified Morrison?" Baron then asked 76, "yes he has, and he has said he's eternally grateful for saving the bank" he replied, however as they were talking, there was a hissing and unlocking sound, everyone in the room turned to the vault next to the hole in the wall which was opening, after the door opened there was a funny sight as a scruffy looking man with a peg-leg walked out, followed by a larger man, "haha Rodie, those Talons didn't even know we were here" the smaller one squeaked in an Australian accent, however the two men then noticed the large presence of men and they both stopped with shocked looks on their faces, "oh bloody hell" the small one said, dropping some loot and holding his hands out, the larger one did the same, everyone didn't seem to know how to react, except one, Brisbane seemed to recognise the two and wasn't happy at all, "you have to be kidding me" he said angrily to himself, he walked towards the smaller man with anger on his face, "oh, err hi…" but before the little one could finish his words Brisbane had grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall, the larger one tried to react but the Swiss soldiers had their guns pointed at him and he was forced to stay where he was, the small man coughed and wheezed as he was on the edge of strangulation as his feet were off the floor, 76 looked over to Baron and Vancouver who had surprised looks on their faces, "ugh…hi Simon, long time…no see eh?" the little one finally spat out, "Junkrat, How nice is it to see your fucking ugly face here" Brisbane replied still pissed-off, "ugh, come on, are you still annoyed at what I did back in Brisbane City, it was just a nice shiny power core which was better in my possession" Junkrat said, "a power core which powered the cities radiation barrier, it almost went offline because of you, even worse during a BLOODY RADIATION STORM, YOU COULD'VE KILLED MILLIONS YOU STUPID TWAT!" Brisbane yelled in Junkrat's face, making the smaller man turn his head away, Brisbane then turned towards the larger one, "and I'm guessing this is your boyfriend Roadhog?" he snarled, "bodyguard you drongo!" Junkrat replied, in response to the Australasian insult, Brisbane pressed harder on his neck, making Junkrat squeak in response, the constable and the chief found the display rather amusing, also while this was happening Baron and 76 were discussing something, they stopped and walked towards Brisbane, "come on Brisbane let the man get some air" 76 ordered, Brisbane complied and let some pressure off, allowing Junkrat to breath, "okay Junkrat we've been discussing something about you and were going to give you three options" Baron explained, "option one, we hand you over to these strong, Swiss men and you get thrown into a prison…" Junkrat gulped as he saw the Swiss soldiers cracking their knuckles and the army chief behind them grinning, "…option two, I let my cousin here break every single bone in your body", Junkrat saw death appear in Brisbane's eyes and his skin went pale, maybe the first option wasn't that bad, "…but theirs the third option…and that is you join us" Baron finished, Brisbane looked surprised and turned to Baron, "what? He can't join us! He's a madman!" Brisbane argued, he however while doing this had lowered the pressure on Junkrat's neck, Junkrat managed to get himself free and ran to 76, collapsing on his knees in front of him, grabbing his jacket, "please let me join you, anything to keep me away from him, please, please!" the Australian begged, 76 looked back at Baron who was amused, but he then turned to Brisbane, "think about it, it's better to have him with us than wreaking the world, or even joining Talon or worse the cartel" Baron explained his madness, Brisbane signed and walked over to Junkrat who was sobbing on the ground, "Junkrat, get up and look at me" the policeman ordered, Junkrat complied and looked at the hulking man before him, "you can join us on one condition…close your eyes" Brisbane ordered, Junkrat was rather surprised, he thought that was so simple, he closed his eyes…

Big mistake

Brisbane then brought his fist back and punched Junkrat in the face square on his nose, Tracer and Baron winced as they heard the cracking of cartilage, Junkrat was now on the floor, crying in pain while holding onto his bloody nose, "OW! My nose! My beautiful nose!" he cried out, Brisbane had a smile on his face as he savoured every moment of Junkrat's pain, "hehe nice…okay he can join now" he smirked as he walked out of the nexus, 76 picked Junkrat off the floor and brought him along, "welcome to Overwatch" he blankly said, "what about me though?" Roadhog called out, Baron and 76 looked at him, "you can come too if your friend wants you…" 76 began to say, "Yes! Yes! He can come along too!" Junkrat pleaded, Roadhog seemed to chuckle and proceeded to follow them out of the nexus too.

Mercy had been floating from rooftop to rooftop, trying to find where her lover had gone to in the fight, she stopped on a large, tall building and looked around the skyline, Bern was a rather built up city with lots of flat roofs, "come on she can't have gone that far" Mercy thought to herself, she looked around the scene more and finally saw Pharah on the edge of one of the roofs, she had taken the upper potion of her suit off and was holding onto her left arm, as she looked down on the streets below, Mercy floated down towards her and landed next to her on the roof, Pharah's head tilted towards her but then looked back down, "Fareeha what's wrong?" Mercy questioned, Pharah didn't reply, Mercy sat on the edge with her and looked at her emotionless face, "please tell me _mein schatz"_ the Swiss women calmly pleaded, "have you ever had a moment where you are so angry at yourself after you let an exploiter of the innocent get away, that you just wanted to curl up into a ball and die?" Pharah replied, not breaking contact with the streets below, Mercy looked in sorrow, "who has done this to you?" she questioned, "Petrović" the Egyptian replied, Mercy sighed, "I don't know the story between you two, but you shouldn't let it get to you" she comforted, Pharah decided to tell her.

"Armenia, two years ago, me and my squad were on planned patrol on the steppes north of the capital, we thought it would be a routine operation, but it was not to be, Petrović and his men ambushed us and it turned into a massive firefight, the ambush was so perfect, it tore all of my squad apart, the ones which tried to surrender were shot anyways, I tried to fight back with everything I had, but when I was in the air I was hit by Petrović's missile launcher, I was lying on the floor in unbearable pain, my chest had almost collapsed from the force of the rocket, and he was standing there, pointing his rifle at me, but at that point I just blacked out, the next thing I knew was sitting in a hospital bed in the capital, I knew why he didn't kill me, he wanted to keep me living so I could feel all the pain that I was the one who got my squad killed that day, he wanted it to tear at my mind and my very soul…"

she then turned to Mercy, "can I really let something like that go?" she questioned, Mercy had sadness in her eyes, "come on Fareeha your stronger than that, that man is using that faithful day to get into your head, you should try and forget about it, don't let it drive you to madness, because if you let that happen, he wins" Mercy advised, she then hugged the captain but recoiled as she heard her hiss, Mercy looked at Pharah left arm and saw it was badly bruised and slightly swollen, "I think your arms broken, let me fix that" she said, she brought her staff out and focused it on Pharah, the beam healed the arm and also the graze on her cheek, Pharah felt the painful sensation being replaced with one of euphoria, Mercy's healing beam always made her feel warm inside, and it, without fail would put a smile on her face, "thanks _Habibaty_ " she said with a sight happiness in her tone, Mercy then put the staff down and returned to hugging her, and Pharah returned it, even kissing Mercy on the cheek to repay her for earlier, Mercy smiled, "is that you trying to prove you are a better kisser than me?" she smirked, "oh you want proof?" Pharah replied smartly, she then grabbed and lifted the doctor off her seat on the roofs edge and layer her quickly on the firmer ground, Mercy gasping in shock to the sudden movement, Pharah got on top of her and effectively pinned her to the ground, Mercy's small body not being able to budge the stronger body of the Egyptian on top of her, Pharah got her head to Mercy's and started making out with her, Mercy also returning each kiss equally, if anything would make Pharah feel better, especially after a battle against her largest nemeses, it was Mercy, the sweet Swiss doctor.

Half an hour and lots of damage control later all of Overwatch and their two new recruits were back at the dropship they came in, Tracer surveyed the entire group, she saw Junkrat actively trying to avoid Brisbane in some humorous ways, she saw D. Va alongside Lúcio inspecting her damaged mech, also with a bandage wrapped around her leg to cover the wound she had sustained earlier, but she realized something was missing, "hey where's Pharah and Mercy?" she asked them all, "right here!" a voice called out, they turned to see them both walking towards them all, "where have you been?" Ana questioned her daughter, Pharah sighed heavily, "not even an 'hey are you all right' mother?" Pharah replied, Ana just crossed her arms, "it just seems weird that you had been gone for so long" she explained, "err we just lost our way, as I said I don't know this city too well" Mercy explained, of course she would have to make up a cover as they had been making out on a roof for a good fifteen minutes, "so are we ready to leave?" Pharah pushed the conversation on, "yes we are actually" Tracer replied, but Mercy then noticed the two Junkers, "who are those two?" she asked pointing at them, "oh yeah, meet Junkrat and Roadhog, there are two new recruits" Baron explained, "and thieves" Mercy heard Brisbane mumble with his arms crossed, she swore he had turned into a mini Vancouver because of them, "hi there lassies" Junkrat calmly said, trying to make himself look better than Brisbane, "okay we'll do better introductions back at the base, but we need to go now, Winston's going to expect us back by nightfall" 76 interrupted, all of the agents boarded the dropship and after Tracer started it, took off into the air and set a course back to Gibraltar.

* * *

Translations

 _Wǒ huíláile_ = I'm back (Chinese)

 _ciò non è possibile!_ = that's not possible! (Italian)

 _Ubij tu arapske svinju!_ = Kill that Arabic swein! (Serbian)

 _Ubiti ovo govno!_ = Whack this piece of shit! (Serbian)

 _Šta čekaš? Ubij je!_ = What are you waiting for? Kill her! (Serbian)

 _Zašto je ova žena još diše!?_ = Why is this woman still breathing!? (Serbian)

 _qué?_ = What? (Spanish)

 _amigo?_ = Friend? (Spanish)

 _ritiro! Vai fuori di qui!_ = Retreat! Get out of here! (Italian)

 _da_ = Yes (Russian)

 _wunderbar!_ = Wonderful! (German)

 _nein_ = No (German)

 _mein schatz_ = my sweetheart (German)

 _Habibaty_ = my love (Arabic)

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait, its just that I have lots of stuff on my plate and writing is low on my priority list, anyways R&R.


	11. Old Time's

**March 30** **th** **2030**

 **Watch point: Gibraltar – Gibraltar Overseas Territory**

How does it feel? How does it feel that you past friend who you thought was dead had come back from the grave, just to put you into the world he had come out of, that was the exact thing Reinhardt was thinking about his old friend Heinrich, sitting on his bedside in his room, it was rather large, although that was needed as Reinhardt was a rather large man indeed, pictures of his home country were around the walls and also reminders of his time fighting against the Omnics alongside his superior, Balderich von Adler, Reinhardt himself was wearing a greyish-green rigid leather jacket and trousers as his armour was on an armour stand on the other side of the room, despite not having his armour on he was still rather large and bulky, still putting people like Zarya to shame, his mind then went back to Balderich and Heinrich, he had just realized that they both had the same surname, were they related somehow? They couldn't Reinhardt thought though, 'Adler' was a rather common name among Germanic nobility and both men had come from such noble backgrounds, Balderich from the Crusaders, and Heinrich from the former Austro-Hungarian Empire, how a single man could live for so long he thought, after all of this however he felt like he had to talk to someone, he got off the bed and proceeded to walk to and unlock his door.

76 and Ana were sitting in a small reading room adjacent to the control room, it wasn't really anything spectacular, it was a place where anyone could go to and relax if they needed a break from all the hard work the job could bring, there was a single round coffee table and a single, large, soft bench chair surrounded it, curved into the shape of a C, on the opposite wall there was a large bookshelf containing a lot of reading material for the ones who enjoyed reading to pass the time, on the white painted walls there were pictures of all the agents back in Overwatch's golden era, on another section of the wall there were some logos belonging to the entities which had supported Overwatch in the past, such as Helix Security, MEKA, LumériCo and Volskaya Industries, he had noticed that Torbjörn had added the Alkinson's coat of arms and the coat of arms of Transvaal to the collection, he had to be eternally grateful to George, if it wasn't for his families funding then Overwatch would have been defenceless against Talon, it didn't matter how much motivation all the members had, those weapons, ammunition, supplies and general stuff that kept the group going didn't pay for themselves, 76 also saw Torbjörn's reasoning to include the Transvaali coat of arms, technically because it was the youngest country to date, Transvaal hadn't signed the Petras act, the act which the UN passed that made Overwatch illegal, but the President of the country; a man by the name of Sebastiaan Hubertus who was a TVP member had openly rejected the UN's calls to sign the pact, stating that it wasn't in the Afrikaners best interest to sign a fraudulent document, 76 at least had something to thank Pretoria's father for as he thought he had something to do with swaying the president's position.

"Are you living our past out Morrison?" he heard a voice, he then turned around to look at Ana who was calmly sitting there, tea in hand and reading off a holographic tablet, "mmm, just looking back on all this stuff, what are you reading there?" 76 answered and then questioned, looking at her tablet, "oh, I was just reading up on this Silver Eagle's organization which my daughter had been talking about, it's apparently the organization which that Petrović man created" she replied, "what do you have?" 76 asked, sipping on a cola can which he had in his hand, "not much, George was right, those corrupt Serbian bastards don't want this to get out, but what I do have is their organisation structure" she then flicked down the page, "because it is technically a syndicate its seven main power branches have the equal amount of authority, these seven branches correspond to each of the countries which were once part of former Yugoslavia, these being the Macedonian branch, the Montenegrin branch, the Croatian branch, the Slovene branch, the Serbian branch, the Bosnian branch and the Srpskan branch", "wait, Srpska?" 76 questioned, "yeah, the Republika Srpska remember? They declared their independence from Bosnia and Herzegovina back during the Omnic crisis" Ana reminded, "right, politics fly over my head most of the time" 76 grumbled, taking another sip out of his can, Ana just chuckled, "anyways, but because Petrović was the founder of the syndicate and him being the leader of the Serbian branch, he had the most leverage of them all, they looked up to him and saw him as the man of most authority, so basically he is technically the leader", "so what was it that this organisation was created for?" 76 threw another question, "well back during the crisis Helix security had many forces in Serbia due to the Omnic attacks and the fact that the government was rather unstable, but they were unpopular among the Serbs so the Silver Eagle's which were just your standard criminal organisation formed a paramilitary force to fight against Helix and force them out of the Balkans, they succeeded as Helix pulled out a year later, but with their new power and support from the new socialist government which controlled Serbia, they believed they could achieve so much more, such as achieving total domination in the Balkans, making the Serbs the master race above all of the other ethnic groups and, possibly, reforming the Yugoslav state itself", Ana put her tablet back on the table, "so my daughter was right to be concerned, these people look serious", however before 76 could respond, the sound of a door opening filled the room, the two turned to the source and saw Baron walking in, with a newspaper tucked underneath his left arm, "hi George, what brings you here?" Ana questioned, Baron then took the newspaper and slapped it on the table, "what's this?" 76 asked, looking at the folded paper, "read it and weep for our enemies" Baron responded, sitting on the seat, Ana took the paper and unfolded it, the top read 'the Gibraltar macaque' showing the origin of the news outlet, her eye ran down however to the main headline.

'15 TALON TERRORISTS FOUND DEAD IN SOUTHERN FRANCE, ITALIAN CARTEL INVOLVEMENT SUSPECTED'

"see, I told you there was a method in my madness" Baron reiterated, "well, we never said that your plan was a bad idea" Ana defended, "well it doesn't matter, now I hope that those two groups are going to have fun killing each other and wearing themselves down" 76 added on, "well that doesn't mean that we can just kick back and drink tea all day, we still keep an eye on the situation and weaken the one which seems to have more power, oh and also kill them when they come for us" Baron warned, the other two agents nodded their heads in response.

Junkrat didn't really feel welcome when he arrived the other day at Overwatch, he really only got a small introduction by Torbjörn as he set up his and Roadhog's accommodation, and of course with the fear that Brisbane had struck into him, he felt rather isolated, he found himself oddly in Mei's weather lab, where the climatologist seemed to welcome him more than anyone else, the blue sections of the lab were coated in machinery which tracked weather patterns not just at the watchpoint, but from stations around the world, it defiantly helped in planning missions as they could take into consideration if the weather would be working for or against them, the room was rather crowded as not only was Mei at a computer checking on reports, and Junkrat was sitting next to her, but D. Va was there too, sitting at the table in the middle of the room reading papers from a file MEKA had given her, she was skimming through the contents of all the pages which contained all the information they currently had on Kovový, the man who attacked her back in Switzerland, "you look rather stressed there Hana" she heard Mei say to her, she looked up and saw the climatologist on her chair looking back at her, "I'm not stressed, I'm just a little confused about this guy, I'm seeing if I can find answers in these papers" D. Va replied, "well what do you have Sheila?" Junkrat questioned, shuffling his chair over to the table trying to get in the conversation, Mei did the same, D. Va swore they had become besties overnight in her head, "well, this guy is known as Tomáš Železný and his supposed codename is Kovový, which we found to be derived from the Czech word meaning 'metallic', he is known to be originally from the town of Rakovník in the central Bohemian region, but he and his father later moved to the republic's capital of Prague, where he and his father supposedly made… the first ever mechanized suits, what!?" D. Va read off, the last part shocking her, "I- I though our mech's were the first ever made, not by some guy in a shed somewhere in Europe!" she continued in shock, Mei sat there and thought about it, "is that why he hates you? Is it because, dare I say it, that MEKA sort of 'stole' his plans?" she questioned, D. Va looked through the words again, "blah blah blah, the Omnic crisis brought destruction to the Czech republic blah blah blah, he fought alongside the army in a large battle in Prague blah blah blah, the eastern half of the country was ravaged; stuff I'm too young to remember… ha!, here, we did gain some parts of his plans for the mech's through the Czech government, but when he found out, he protested greatly and ordered the cooperation to be stopped, the Czech government complied but we managed to get 'hold of' the rest of the plans and these proved a great help for the continuing development of our mech program", she finished her sentence and looked back at the other two, "I don't know what that means, I can't see if they actually stole the plans or they had some sweetheart agreement", Junkrat just shrugged his shoulder in response, "well I can't see it either, I don't understand how someone from across the world to South Korea would have such a grudge against you" Mei voiced her opinions, D. Va signed and turned the page, however her eyes opened wide with shock as she saw the picture, it was a satellite picture of the entirety of the Czech Republic itself included in the shot, but there were red circles around some of the ravaged eastern cities such as Brno, Ostrava and Olomouc, next to them were some notes about certain facilities being used… to commit a Omnic genocide, D. Va couldn't believe her eyes, the other two saw the notes and Mei was also visually shocked, "they're, actually killing Omnics, for what?" she questioned, "I don't know, probably for metal and valuables, don't take me the wrong way ya know but Omnics have a lot of good stuff in them" Junkrat explained, D. Va just hung her head in her hands, "Zenyatta isn't going to like this" she groaned.

There was a main engineering workshop just adjacent to the hangers, this is where Torbjörn called his home, the walls were orange of colour and also had large letters letting everyone know about the areas intended use, there was a desk in the corner which was covered in tools and had a cup of coffee which had long gone cold, there was on the wall above it a picture of Torbjörn, his wife and his entire family of many kids which he didn't get to see very often, especially with all of what was happening in Overwatch at the present time, the workshop was rather full, it had D. Va's mech on a crane currently being repaired by Torbjörn himself, with Symmetra by his side to help him with any hard light related parts, Pharah's armour was also present, on a stand full of scratches and scrapes, also an ominous dent in the metal that made up the left arm, Lúcio was also present, as he had some interest in D. Va's mech, at the other side of the room, Zarya and Zenyatta sat at the opposite ends of a steel table, Zarya's particle cannon was in bits all over her side of the table as she was cleaning some of the parts, Zenyatta meanwhile was playing mah-jong solitaire by himself, there was a hiss of a door sliding, Torbjörn turned to the door and saw Reinhardt walking in, "hey big guy how's things with you?" he said cheerfully, Reinhardt however didn't reply and just sat on a crate with his head still hanging, everyone looked concerned, Zenyatta then left his game and floated over to the knight, "it looks like you have something on your mind my friend" he questioned, Reinhardt just signed, "I met someone back in Switzerland, and he isn't happy with me" he said, "wait, who is this person?" Symmetra asked, "Heinrich von Adler, that large man you saw in the orange suit fighting me, born in Salzburg during the Austo-Hungarian Empire, he fought in the Second World War against the Soviets in Vienna, he was turned into a metal experiment by the cartel and later, a monster by the Omnics" he explained, everyone was rather shocked by how much he knew about the Austrian, "wait what? How the hell do you know so much about him, he's just a creep in a suit" Torbjörn spat out…

"because he was my comrade"

* * *

 **November 14** **th** **2024**

 **Eichenwalde - Germany**

Fire, it was everywhere, up along the castle walls, in the main hall, in the towers, it was everywhere, lighting up the soot coloured sky with its intense orange light, this never deterred Reinhardt who was taking on an entire Omnic squad was probably the only knight left, Balderich hadn't fallen too long ago and the nearby German army had been ordered to tactically withdraw, Reinhardt wasn't alone however, back to back with him was Heinrich, his mostly metallic body in a slightly charred Austrian army uniform, his pale and wrinkled face was dripping with sweat as he coated a bunch of Omnic's with fire from his Flammenwerfer, his bleached blue eyes in anger as he watched the metal on the cheap Omnic's melt, it was unbelievable that the man was 106 years old, being kept alive by metallic organs being implanted in his still biological torso, Reinhardt then smashed a Omnic with his hammer, sending the metal corpse through the air, Heinrich then shot it mid-air with a flare, hitting a sensitive spot causing it to explode, "you are worse than the Soviets I thought back in Vienna, metal trash!" Heinrich shouted, Reinhardt smiled as the Austrian continued to lift his spirits, finally the Omnic waves died down and the two Germanic's finished off the last ones, they both paused to catch their breath, "I think they have surrounded the entire castle, I think we should get out of here as soon as possible" Reinhardt suggested, "really, I was just starting to enjoy killing them all, is it because you left your stove on at home?" Heinrich responded, "fuck you" Reinhardt hissed, Heinrich just chuckled, "okay let's get out of here before more of them show up" he continued.

They both ran through the ruined streets and burning buildings of the castle, desperately trying to find a way out, the entire castle had high walls and all the main exits were either destroyed or had a heavy Omnic presence, the two then stopped at a crossroads to figure out where to go, Reinhardt looked to the left and saw another small street, he then looked to his right and saw a large wooden gate, possible being an exit, the two Germanic's started to walk to the gate, they both thought their ordeal was finally over…

A large flash of light enveloped their eyes, the following shockwave and shower of splinters knocked both Reinhardt and Heinrich off their feet, after his eyes caught up with him he saw what had caused the explosion, there were even more Omnics waiting to attack them and even worse, they were backed up by bastion units, some with minigun's, others with rocket launchers, "there's too many of them, run!" Reinhardt shouted while getting back up, Heinrich had also picked himself up at this point and the two ran down the other street, hoping to get away from the Omnics and find another way out, however as the turned the corner they were stopped, it was a dead end, being cornered by the walls of houses which were near the castle wall, they both turned around and saw the Omnics come around the corner, Reinhardt didn't know what to do, if they didn't find a way out, they would both be shredded, but with no exits, that was what was going to happen anyway, and as the saying went, if you were going to go down, go down fighting.

Reinhardt activated his shield to defend against the bullets with the robots were throwing at them, at the same time, Heinrich got beside the shield and started spewing flames from his weapon, some of the Omnics which were caught in the fire did things you expect from a human who was on fire, some were dropping and rolling while others were just running around flailing their arms, all until their circuits melted and their batteries burnt out, Heinrich didn't care, he saw them as all being emotionless and in response, showed no remorse, at this point the bastion units had come around the corner, some of them setting up and preparing a barrage of rockets, Reinhardt grit his teeth as he thrusted slightly forward with his cracked shield, Heinrich kept flaming with his fingers pinned down on the large trigger until, he heard the sound he never wanted to hear, the flames stopped are were replaced by a hissing sound, the pressure gauge on the flamethrower was in the red, he was out of fuel, "Reinhardt I'm all out!" he shouted, but he never got a response, he then looked back through the shield and froze, all the bastion units with rockets had fired a large barrage, all the red-tipped rockets were flying towards them, Reinhardt realizing that this was there time, thrusted the shield forward and screamed at the top of his voice, the rockets hit, shattering his shield and blowing them both back, the other rockets destroying the building behind them in the process.

Reinhardt found himself lying in the rubble of the destroyed building, he was rather dazed and his armour was badly dented, he looked around and saw the massive mess he was in, in front of him was an entire Omnic army, ready to tear him to pieces, but as he looked behind him he thought God himself had bestowed grace on him, the castle wall behind the former house had been knocked down, a large crack wide enough for him to squeeze though and escape the castle across the moat, however as he started to move towards it he heard a grunt next to him, he saw Heinrich to his right and saw he was in a bad state, his metallic legs were badly dented and bent, probably not functioning, with also a large, broken wooden support beam resting across his chest, keeping him pinned to the ground, he was looking at Reinhardt with his blue eyes, "Reinhardt, help me, please!" he shouted, trying to extended an arm, Reinhardt looked back at the Omnics and realized he didn't have enough time, by the time he would of got Heinrich free, they would be on top of them and without their weapons, they would both be killed within a matter of seconds, the second option for Reinhardt was the much harder but better option, he saved himself, it was either he was going to survive, or none of them were, Reinhardt found it hard to come to this decision but it was the only way he was going to live, he looked back at his Austrian friend with sorrow in his eyes, " _es tut mir so leid Heinrich_ " he said, he turned around and ran for the crack in the wall, "Reinhardt? You bastard! Help me you coward!" Heinrich shouted in anger while starting to flail around, desperately trying to free himself from the wood on his chest, his friendship with Reinhardt now in tatters, Reinhardt didn't look back, he went through the crack and slid down the dirt embankment on the other side, Heinrich yelled in defeat, as he watched the Omnics come closer to him, some with claws ready to make an impression.

Reinhardt crossed the moat and continued running, he had not only witness the destruction his group, but he had abandoned his best friend in his time of dire need for his own survival, he climbed over the gradient on the other side of the moat and was now on flat ground, the forest which would offer his safety was only a few yards away, however as he ran, he was stopped by an ear-piercing scream which filled the war-torn air, Reinhardt looked back as he heard the hoarse noise which would haunt him for the rest of his life, he didn't even want to think what the Omnics were doing to Heinrich, what horrific pain he was going through right now, Reinhardt shook it off and ran into the forest, later making contact with a German army division and making it to safety.

But it was on that night, that Heinrich von Adler died…

And Volkano was born.

* * *

After Reinhardt had finish his story everyone was rather shocked by what past they had just witnessed, Volkano, a man who was originally Reinhardt's comrade, turned into a cold-blooded monster by the Omnics and cartel, the first to really speak up was Zarya, "I- I don't know what to think about your comrade, I don't know if I feel sorry or angry for him", "neither do I, my thinking is he's probably like Widowmaker" Torbjörn continued, "he is nothing like Amélie, where she had her fate of emotion manipulation forced on her, with her trying to resist and deny her fate, Heinrich however, had embraced his fate long ago, because why try running away from it, when you can embrace it and not feel the pain it may bring, there is nothing anyone can do the bring the old self of him back" Reinhardt objected, everyone seemed to silently agree with this statement, "I feel sorry for that poor man's tortured soul" Zenyatta said quietly, however before the conversation continued the door opened, everyone turned to see D. Va walking in with the folder she had been reading, "oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" she apologised for her sudden presence, "err no, not at all" Torbjörn reassured, "well, Zenyatta I wanted to give you this folder, I think the Czechs are doing some horrible things to Omnics in their country" she said with emotion in her voice, "I will have a look at this" the Omnic responded, she then noticed however that Lúcio was also present in the room, "oh and Lúcio- can I talk to you outside?" she stammered slightly as she felt hot under the collar by talking to her crush, "sure" he responded, they both walked out of the room as Zenyatta opened the file which D. Va gave him, after reading the parts of all the Omnic camps in the country his head hanged in his hands, "err you okay there?" Torbjörn questioned, Reinhardt and even Zarya herself looked concerned, "so many innocent Omnics being systematically killed and for what? For their bodies to be melted down and turned into Czech weapons of war?" Zenyatta responded coldly, "well, Omnics did destroy half of Czech Republic, so I see why they are doing this" Zarya said, also looking at the folder's contents, Zenyatta let out a metallic sigh, he though Mondatta's assassination was the worst he had seen, but Kovový and his Greycoats had just pushed it to a new level.

"so what is it you want to talk about?" Lúcio asked, D. Va was trying to keep her blushing at bay as she fidgeted with her gloved hands, "well, Lúcio, you do know that we both like each other's profession?" she started off, "hell yeh, I've always loved watching your streams" he replied cheerfully, "yeah, and I also like listening to your music" D. Va responded while grinning, however this faded quickly as the smiles subsided, "however there was something else I wanted to talk to you about" she emphasised, Lúcio still looked rather confused, "well, what is it?" he repeated, leaning to see her expressions, she took a deep breath, "this may get us both into trouble but…", D. Va felt like the entire weight of the world was on her shoulders, "but what?", Lúcio tried to push the answer out of her, "…I'm in love with you Lúcio" she finally said after a small tense pause, Lúcio didn't know how to react, the girl he had liked for her funny streams and cute looks and personality, had just admitted her love for him, "em, err are relationships banned?" he stammered slightly, D. Va frowned, "ugh, gonna have to do this the hard way" she went to herself, she then grabbed the DJ by the arms and brought both their lips together in a fast motion, in the process pinning him to the wall as well, despite Lúcio being taller and stronger than her, his body just froze up with her touch, his eyes open wide as he felt the little Korean's lips on his, after a while however he started to relax, he placed his arms around her back and slowly took in her embrace, after some time kissing they both parted, slightly panting as well, "geez, was that easy mode?" D. Va joked at Lúcio's kissing abilities, "come on I- I haven't kissed a girl in a long time ok?" he defended himself, the girl just giggled, "I don't give a shit what 76 tells you, if you agree to take me as your girlfriend, ill let you in a little secret me and the other girls have" she cooed, Lúcio thought about that for a second, with the seductiveness of that voice lingering in his mind, "okay then, I'll gladly take you out girl" he smiled, D. Va grinned back and she gave him a few small pecks on the cheek…

"hey what's going on 'ere?" a voice called out, both the gamer and the DJ snapped their heads to the source and saw Baron standing there, looking rather unnerved that he had just seen two of his colleagues making out, all the confidence which D. Va contained had drained out of her completely, Baron was on the same authority level as 76, Winston and Ana, and could alert 76 to their actions.

Busted.

"look, err, George it's not what it looks like ok?" D. Va tried to cover up, stepping away from Lúcio, "we were just err, having a close talk you know?" she let out a nervous chuckle as she said that, "wait, you two were just kissing, why are you so nervous?" Baron said confused, try his best to understand the situation as best he could, D. Va's eyes widened as it hit her, 76 mustn't have told Baron that relationships were banned in Overwatch, she could convince him that 76 was being unfair and possibly get him on their side, not just for her but also for Pharah, Mercy and Tracer, she took a deep breath, "well, I'll tell you the entire thing, but please tell me you'll hear me out" she pleaded, Baron nodded in response, it was good that he was at least an understanding person.

She spent a short amount of time explaining everything, that Pharah and Mercy were together, Tracer was with Emily on the outside, and that some people like Winston, McCree, Genji, Hanzo and Pretoria knew about the relationships and how 76 and Ana were trying to keep everyone apart, after all of that Baron seemed to agree with her, "well, I don't have anything against any of you being together, but I still don't understand why Morrison wouldn't want you to be together" he said still confused, "well neither do I man" Lúcio jumped in, Baron then looked at them more closely, "and since we're talking about people being together, you can add Simon to that list too" he confessed, "wait, Brisbane? who's he with?" D. Va questioned, "he didn't tell you? he's engaged to this gal called Sally, he met her while on some anti-drug operation in Tasmania a year ago" he explained, "aww that's so sweet, what does she look like?" the gamer probed, "bright blond hair, hazel eyes, rather tall, she fits my cousin very well" Baron explained, "nice, but seriously though, if the time comes when Morrison finds out and we have to try and convince him, can you argue on our side please?" she begged, "well what else can I do, Simon and Eliza are already in on it, so really I should be too, don't worry, you can consider me in your little secret" he smiled, D. Va and Lúcio did the same in response, Baron with them in tow went back into the workshop where they saw Zenyatta still hanging, with Reinhardt still in the same mood as he was, "what's wrong with you two?" the lord asked the man and Omnic, "Zenyatta's upset, and also Reinhardt has told us some things about that Austrian" Symmetra replied, D. Va then walked up to Zenyatta and took the file away, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have given you the file" she apologised, Zenyatta signed and looked at her, "you don't have to apologise, I'm just so shocked that people can keep doing this to our kind" he comforted, "some people are messed up, there not much you can do about it" Zarya said, trying to be helpful to the Omnic for once, Zenyatta pulled himself up out of his sorrow pose, "you are right, maybe I just need some time to get over this knowledge" he concluded, Baron looked at everyone in the room, "look, I know that my accidental inclusion of the cartel may have had a moral impact on you all here, but I've been discussing this with Ana and Morrison, and what we can tell you is for the next few days, try and relax for a bit, what Talon stole in Switzerland will keep them fighting with the Sperrazi's for some time, you all have fought well in my view, and you deserve some time to yourselves" he conversed, everyone silently agreed with him, in response to this all Torbjörn let out a sign, "I could do with a nice sauna session, but these suits aren't going to fix themselves, heh" he joked, putting a slight smile on everyone's face, even Reinhardt, D. Va then looked at Lúcio and smiled at him, he knew that they could spend some time together as a newfound couple, Baron then turned his attention to Reinhardt, "I've heard that you know some things about that large orange-suited man?" he asked the knight while sitting on a crate opposite to him, "well after I tell you this, I think you will get a better idea of Volkano as a person" Reinhardt replied, he prepared to tell Baron the same story that he told everyone else.

Translations

 _es tut mir so leid Heinrich_ = I'm so sorry Heinrich (German)

* * *

I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates, its most a combination of College getting in the way, procrastination and writers block, I hope I didn't loose too much of you in the ensuing pause and I hope to continue this, thanks.


	12. Edward

**April 2nd 2030**

 **Watch point: Gibraltar – Gibraltar Overseas Territory**

It was early morning at the Watch point, the sun still hadn't come up and the entire facility was cladded in darkness, most of the members were currently asleep, including Pretoria, she was currently tucked away in her undergarments and grey nightgown in the duvet of her large double bed (she was lucky to have one, especially as she slept alone), with the late moon shining through her window and bathing the bed with its soft, blue light, her Transvaali Vierkleur which was now hanging on the wall was also visible in the softness of the atmosphere, however as she was sleeping, the door to her room opened and a figure stepped through, the person then moved over to Pretoria's sleeping body, pulling the sheets back slightly to reveal her shoulder, the figure then placed it's hand on her shoulder and shook it slightly, it then tried to say something…

But before the words could come out, Pretoria suddenly shot up, grabbing the figures hair and pushing its head down into the blankets by one hand and reaching under her pillow with the other, that hand pulled out her Hi-Power pistol from under the pillow and she then jammed the barrel against the figures head, "I've got you sneaky…" the huntswomen began to say, but she fell silent as she was rather confused at the figures familiar looks, she then gasped as she realised it was Tracer she was pinning down, she immediately let go and pulled the pistol away, "o kak! I'm so sorry Lena!" she apologised profusely, also trying to cover the blush oh her face as she was rather embarrassed, "it's okay love, I didn't realise you were so twitchy" Tracer comforted, while rubbing her hair as some of the strands had been sharply pulled on, "anyways it's five in the morning, why are you up so early?" Pretoria questioned while putting her pistol away, Tracer then sat on the bed near Pretoria's legs, "well love, remember when I said I was with someone on the outside?" she began to explained, "I do remember, Emily was her name yes?" Pretoria replied, Tracer nodded her head in response, "yeah, and me, Winston, Baron, D. Va and Lúcio are going to see her, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come as well" she continued, the Boer thought about it for a second, "yeah i'll come, but why so early?" she continued to question, "well, we want to be there and back before breakfast at 9AM, so we don't make Morrison suspicious" Tracer explained, Pretoria nodded, "okay, just wait outside while I get dressed, I can't go walking around in a nightgown you know?" she said while tugging at said article of clothing, Tracer nodded and got off the bed, she walked back outside the door and closed it, Pretoria sighed, "o, Lena, wat het jy my nou ingetrek?" she said to herself in her mother's tongue.

Tracer tapped her foot on the floor as she stood outside Pretoria's room, she huffed in boredom as it seemed Pretoria was taking longer than usual to get ready, after some more time she finally came out, wearing her normal attire of her dark khaki jacket. Brown trousers, rugged boots and her black beret, which was covering the light, brown hair which she was currently tying back into her usual short ponytail, "you took longer than I do, what was with the delay?" she asked while walking with her towards the outside, "I'm sorry, I was having trouble, erm, deciding on lingerie" Pretoria responded looking rather nervous, "let me guess, your bra givin' ya trouble?" Tracer probed, "yeah, this one which I have one is rather tight, how could you tell?" Pretoria asked in response, "I don't know, it was probably because you're nice average bust was looking rather flat" Tracer sniggered as they walked down another hallway, "hey!" Pretoria whined, covering her jacket-cladded chest with her hands and blushing slightly, like she felt naked all of a sudden, Tracer giggled in response, "oh yeah I almost forgot to mention, you almost had me thinking of you in my sleep because of that bust" she continued to tease, "god you're so weird" Pretoria replied bluntly, Tracer let out another small laugh, "I'm just playing with ya love, you do have a rather nice body under all of that" she comforted, "yeah, says the lesbian with paedophile grade, fantasising x-ray vision" the Transvaali quipped, Tracer looked at her with an unnerved look on her face, then the two burst out laughing, "okay you me there love, I'm just saying, from my gay point of view, you are a rather nice looking girl" Tracer praised, Pretoria chuckled "okay you vreemde vrou" she responded, Tracer looked at her weirdly as she didn't know what she had just said in her own language, the two continued walking until they reached a door that went outside.

They both walked down the payload road until they met up with the others at the dirt access road which led out of the facility, Winston was standing with D. Va and Lúcio seeming discussing something while Baron was leaning against the closed gate, he spotted the other two girls walking towards them, "Lena, did you at least tell Eliza why you dragged her out of bed?" he asked, "don't worry George, she told me" Pretoria answered, "so, are we all ready?" Winston told the group, "do we have to walk there?" D. Va complained, she didn't look like the type who liked physical exercise, "yes we do Hana, you need to get your legs moving anyways" Winston retorted, D. Va just huffed in response, Winston then went to the access gate and opened it, the entire group then started their journey along the dirt access road to Emily's residence.

The dirt road soon ended up on Europa road, a main road which went from Europa point up into the town itself, since it was early morning, the road was rather quiet as the group walked on the pavement next to it, D. Va was next to Lúcio tapping on her phone with the DJ having his arm around the back of her neck, Pretoria and Baron were walking beside each other, with Pretoria looking out towards the ocean with the sun starting to come up amount the orange sky, with Transvaal being a landlocked country after all, it was rare for someone like her to see such a huge stretch of watery vastness and a beautiful sunrise to go with it, Tracer was still skipping ahead rather joyfully, being excited to see her partner after all.

After some more time, the group ended up at their destination, a small apartment building on a crossroad, with one side looking out towards the bay of Gibraltar, Tracer walked up to the front door and saw a box with different names written on, each with a button next to them, Tracer found the button she was looking for and pressed it, a buzz accompanied her action, after the while a crackle came over the intercom, "hello?" A slightly groggy voice came over the line, "hey love, it's me, and I brought some friends over" Tracer spoke, "oh hi sweetheart, yeah come on up, I'm on the third floor" the voice replied cheerfully, Winston huffed the sight of the tight door, "well, at least not bringing some of the armour will help" he sighed.

After helping Winston through any tight gaps and walking up two flights of stairs, they all came up to the door, Tracer did the honours and hit the doorbell on the frame of the door, after a while there was the sound of a lock being undone and then the door opened, revealing the person opening it, she had bright red hair and bright brown eyes, to go with that, her face was covered in freckles, these even covered her shoulders, in which one of them was visible, poking out of the baggy shirt she wore, "Emily, how are you my love?" Tracer said excitingly, hugging and then pecking her girlfriend on the cheek, "I'm great Lena, god it's been so long!" Emily responded quite ecstatically, "well come in, all of you", she stood to the side to let Tracer and the other walk into her apartment, Winston again struggled with the door, but he managed to get himself through.

They all found themselves in the living room, it was rather simplistic, the wood floor had a single colourful rug adorning it, there were two green couches facing at an angle towards a glass TV, in the corner was the kitchen area, with multiple appliances and utensils lying around, there were also a few pictures on the wall, one having the common saying of 'home sweet home', and another which was a picture of both Tracer and Emily in London on Christmas, "well sit yourselves anywhere, make yourselves feel right in" Emily said, D. Va, Lúcio and Pretoria managed to squeeze themselves on one of the sofas, with Baron standing next to the arm which Pretoria was sitting next to, Tracer sat herself on the second couch, Winston knowing that the seating may not be able to take his weight sat on the floor instead, after a while at the kitchen area, Emily came back with a glass of juice in her hand and then sat next to Tracer, "well, thanks to all of you for coming to see my new apartment" she said joyfully, "well it was our pleasure, I needed to get out of that Watchpoint or I would catch a case of cabin fever, heh" Winston replied, Emily chuckled and then she noticed the two extra faces looking at her from the opposite couch, "I know most of Overwatch already, but I haven't see you two before" she said while pointing at the two Alkinson's, "oh bollocks, I forgot to tell you about them, that grand man who's standing there is Lord George the III of Alkinson" Tracer explained with a hint of sarcasm, "just call me George if you find that a mouthful mate" Baron properly and blankly introduced himself, Emily giggled in response, "and this load of beautiful here is Eliza the I of Alkinson" Tracer introduced the other figure, "hoe gaan dit?" Pretoria said to Emily cheerfully, Emily however looked confused from the sudden language barrier, "she said how are you in Afrikaans" D. Va answered the question Emily was about to ask, "oh, yeah I'm fine Eliza, nice to meet you, I'm guessing you're from South Africa right?" Emily responded and then asked, "Transvaal, but you were close enough" Pretoria corrected, showing off the Vierkleur she had stitched to her jackets upper left arm, along with Transvaal's national motto underneath it, "well it's nice to meet you both, what brought you two into Overwatch?" Emily questioned the two Alkinson's, "well, long story short, Talon decided to try and kill me in my home because I didn't agree to their terms, luckily Tracer, D. Va and Mercy were with me and we managed to fight those disrespectful pikers off, I knew they were going to come back so I joined Overwatch just for my and my family's wellbeing, and also because saving the world is more fun than sitting in a castle all day long" Baron told, "mhm, anyways, speaking of Mercy, where is she and her girlfriend?" the redhead asked her partner, "ahh they couldn't come, Fareeha was called back to Egypt by Helix yesterday, she said it was something important and Angela went with her" Tracer explained, a small silence then went across the room, "so Hana and Lúcio, how have your first few days together been?" Winston said, trying to get another conversation going, "it's been great, we did some good stuff together" D. Va replied, "yeah like that time when someone on your stream dared you to stuff your mouth full of chips?" the DJ joked, a bit of shock and then a sudden smile came across Winston's, Tracer's and Emily's face, Pretoria also let out a slight giggle, "hey! I didn't do that!" D. Va retorted, "you should've seen her, she was a little gremlin" he continued with a smile on her face, Pretoria then burst out laughing after she thought about D. Va looking like the thing Lúcio had compared her to, D. Va was blushing in embarrassment as all the others except Baron followed Pretoria's suit, with the lord shaking his head in shame, also hiding a smile on his face, she then punched Lúcio in the arm, "you don't know how much I hate you right now" she said, "aww come on Hana, that's what boyfriends do" Lúcio comforted, pulling her closer to him, "at least tell me I'm not a gremlin" she seemed to demand, "don't worry, you aren't girl" the Brazilian replied, Pretoria finally stopped laughing after wiping some tears from her blue eyes, "that was one of the best things I heard for a while, you want to hear something else embarrassing?" she suggested, "oh god" Baron rolled his eyes, "it's a moment with Brisbane, back when I was seven and when I was on tour with my father, George, Paul and Simon, we were in New Zealand at the time and staying in one of the country houses we owned, Simon tried get rid of some fallen bushes on top of the house as Paul said they were irritating him, we watched him get one off, and he then fell backwards and rolled off the roof and landed face first into the backyard's pool" she giggled when she spoke, the others started laughing, with Baron smiling as well, "I remember Adelbert having to stick his fingers in your ears due to all the 'colourful' adjectives which were coming out of Simon's mouth, and my father in his own words literally said, 'you know what Simon, leave the branches, I can't be sure if you can get something off a top shelf without falling into a sink'", everyone else after a while stopped laughing as they noticed a ringing tone in the air, they soon found it was coming from Baron's blazer, he pulled out of his pocket a rather retro-looking flip-phone, it looked so old he may have had it ever since he was a child, "oh sorry, my family accountant is calling, don't mind me" he said with a slight apologetic tone, "go for it luv" Tracer replied, Baron walked out the apartment, closing the door behind him.

He came outside onto the pavement as he had the phone against his ear just under his peaked cap, "Clyde what is it?" he answered on the phone, Clyde Porcher was the main accountant for the family, the man who was responsible for keeping track of the family's finances, "Lord, I've been looking into you're expenditures and you seem to have taken a lot of gold bullion out of the family's stores recently" the man explained himself, with a slight Welsh accent in his voice, "oh yeah I forgot to mention that to you, that went to Overwatch, I did unite the family with them" the lord replied, "wait? Overwatch? Lord, you do know under the UN's Petras act that all of their behaviour and any behaviour of other entities supporting them is illegal?" Clyde explained with worry in his voice, "yes Clyde, and let me explain to you that the UN is the most toothless organisation, remember that Serbia invaded Kosovo, practically undoing the legacy of the then US president Bill Clinton in the area and then proceeded to practically chase the entire population and force them into Albania and then illegally settled Serbs into all the towns, what did the UN do in response? ...Nothing of course, and I can tell you from that they will not do anything about me supporting Overwatch" Baron reasoned, Clyde thought about it for a second, "very well Lord, also it seems that you forgot to clean the mess in the manor when you left, the butler got a large shock when he saw the bodies and it took a lot of string pulling to get them rid of" Clyde told in a slight irate voice, "oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that large fight I had with Talon, they're the reason why I'm with Overwatch in the first place, if the UN wants to go after someone…" but then, Baron was cut off by another person walking up to him, he was rather surprised by the fact that the man looked British as well, he saw he had a long black trench coat covering his body, however he also wore an officer cap like Baron's, but the major difference being it was black and not khaki, "Lord Alkinson, we have been following you for a while and I think it's time you meet my associate, can you please step into the limo?" the man said with a hit of fake politeness in his voice, on que, a black hovering limousine pulled up beside them, with the man opening the door, "why the hell should I go with you?" Baron questioned with a bit of hostility, "Lord we can do this the easy way or the hard way" the man replied, brandishing a revolver in his coat pocket, Baron was practically caught with his pants down as he didn't bring his double-rifle with him, after awhile of thinking about his options in his head, he then brought his phone back up to his ear, "Clyde… I'm going to have to call you back" he said, he then closed his phone and proceeded to follow the orders he was given.

After some driving and walking with his 'captors', he found himself strangely in a restaurant, it looked generically Mediterranean in design incorporating some Spanish, Italian and Greek design philosophies, the area was mostly quiet, Baron could only see one or two people sitting at the many tables, the only ones of interest were an Omnic couple enjoying their time, however the man who was leading him tapped him on the arm, Baron took this as a que to look forward and the sight gave him a shocked look, a man, wearing a black version of his uniform, tucking into some of his breakfast, he looked like he was in his late fifties, around the same age as Ana, had grey hair mostly hidden by the black cap he wore, and slightly tired looking brown eyes, he looks a little more heavier than Baron was as he had a little more around the waist, the man then looked up from his food and noticed the two new men standing before him, "you finally got him didn't you" he answered, his voice mostly containing a Londoner accent, "yes, and I'm glad now I'm rid of him" the escort said, spinning on his heel and starting to walk away, "HEY!" the man shouted, the escort then turned around and looked at him again, "you see his face!" the man ordered, the escort then gave Baron a look as he studied the person he had just 'kidnapped', "you better bloody remember it because he's my goddamn cousin!" the man finished, a wave of shock then hit Baron square on, "wait, cousin!?", he thought to himself confused, he turned back to the suited man and proceeded to sit at the chair opposite to him, "after all this time, I finally get to meet him, George III" the man rejoiced, "ok hold on, firstly how am I your cousin and secondly, who the hell are you?" George questioned, "that's because i'm an Alkinson too, and what other branch of the family existed to have me?" the man then answered and questioned in return, George after some thinking came up to one conclusion, "wait… you're Edward III's descendent?" he asked, "Edward IV, that's who I am mate" the man replied, Baron should've known, of course because Edward III got kicked out of the family didn't mean he couldn't create his own branch in exile, marry someone and bear a child to succeed him, you could tell it was an exiled branch as Edward wore a similar uniform to George, albeit being black rather than khaki, and also he bore the Alkinson coat of arms, however instead of a prancing lion on a shield in the centre, Edward's version had the flash and circle in the centre, a definite reference to Oswald Mosley's Blackshirts which Edward III had mingled with in the past.

"So you are Edward III's son, so may I ask how life has been on the outside of the family?" George started, trying to at least make a good impression, since Edward had the same blood as him, he had a claim to the baron title, and he could use this either through the legitimate process and waiting for George to die and not have a successor, or do it the Dumfries way and take the title by force, George didn't want the latter to happen so at least keeping Edward in comfort would help to keep a good opinion, "outside the family it's been rather tough, but my father pulled together what he had and managed to get his own source of income by dealing weapons to many different factions during the Cold War, I think he dealt weapons to the contra's, the mujahideen, the NVA, the MPLA and UNITA, the Americans, the Soviets, basically anyone who had a gap in arms supply, he was happy to fill up" Edward told his father's history, George was rather sickened, Edward III and his son didn't seem to care that those weapons were going towards killing thousands of people, if people were offering million dollar bills for them, he was obliged to send them in droves, "after he got his new assets together, he formed a paramilitary wing out of any loyal members, mercenaries and bounty hunters, they all fought in the Yugoslav wars alongside the Serbs, in the Rhodesian bush war for the minority government, oh and also helped bolster numbers in the Bophuthatswana coup for the AWB", George knew he should keep his mouth shut about the last theatre, if he said anything about that in front of his family, Pretoria would probably throw a hissy-fit knowing how much she hated those neo-apartheid fascists, "well then, okay then, after all of that, you are now enjoying your high life?" He questioned, "yeah, everything has been plain sailing ever since" Edward replied, George still looked like he had something on his mind however, "look George" Edward then said, seemingly reading the Baron's mind, "I know that my line was supposed to be in the same place that yours is supposed to be in, but I totally respect your position as the leader, looking back on it, my father was going to end up tearing the family apart if he continued", George was rather surprised by Edward's understanding of the situation, at least he wasn't as delusional he had thought, both of them talked about other family business before George checked his watch, his eyes widened as it was almost 9AM, breakfast at the Watchpoint was due to happen any moment, he then quickly pulled himself out of his seat and rushed to the door, "hey, where are you going?" Edward quickly questioned him, "sorry Edward, I forgot I had some… err, important business to attend to, i'll talk to you later" George quickly said, before Edward could reply, George was already out of the door of the restaurant.

Baron was now running back along the road to get back to the Watchpoint, he had taken his old phone and was punching numbers into the number pad, he brought it back up to his ear as the dial tone played its course, "Lena!" He shouted over the line as it was picked up, "George! Where the bloody hell are you? All of us thought something happened to you, especially Eliza, she's worried sick about you" Tracer's voice responded quite distressed, "I got visited by one of my old family members and he has rather complicated the situation even more, I need you to get my two cousins, my niece, Morrison and Winston in the control room as soon as I get back" he ordered, "wait, what is Morrison asks where you've been?" Lena said, concerned that their cover was going to be blown, "I'll just say I went out for a stroll around the town, you get that done and I'll be right with you after I have catched my breath" he finished, he hung up the call and kept on running up the dirt track.

After catching his breath and straightening himself out, Baron walked into the control room, and sitting at the seats as he requested were Tracer, Pretoria, Brisbane and Vancouver, with 76 and Winston standing in front of the big screen, "George, you're okay!" The Transvaali blubbered, rushing to him and hugging him tightly, "don't worry Eliza I'm right as rain" he conforted, they soon broke apart and Pretoria went back to her seat reassured, "George, what the hell is going on?" the commander asked his British associate, "a lot of bloody family rubbish has risen up to the surface, in the form of a relative I thought didn't exist" Baron replied, "wait, slow down, who is this relative?" Winston tried to grasp the situation, "remember how my great grandfather Dumfries I kicked out the old baron of the family Edward III?" He tried to recap, everyone nodded their heads, "well it turns out that he had a son, Edward IV, I could sit here and talk about him but you can just look it all up to save me the trouble" the baron explained, Winston then went to a computer console and typed a few search queries, then a page appeared on the big screen showing information on Edward, all the agents took their time to examine the text, "so this guy and his father were in the arms trading and mercenary business?" 76 concluded, "yep, and they have been involved in some very dodgy events ever since they started that" Baron added on, "and another scary thing is, because he his still Alkinson blood, if I ever perished prematurely and didn't have anyone to succeed me; which I currently don't, he can just swoop in and take the baron title, and since he doesn't really like Overwatch, he can just pull us out and even join the cartel of he wanted, knowing his father colluded with them in the past and that I have a suspicious feeling that he has been talking to Alfondo behind my back", "well you better make sure that doesn't bloody happen mate", Brisbane warned, Vancouver however didn't look interested as all of this happened, also while reading the text, a part of it caught Pretoria's eye, "hold on, according to this, he had supported the AWB during the Bophuthatswana coup!", Baron face cringed, he should've checked the page before showing it, he and the other agents saw Pretoria's pretty face turn red with anger, "I'm going to kill that traitorous kerel!" she shouted as she got up from her seat, Baron then quickly grabbed her by her shoulders and lightly shook her, "Eliza! We can't afford to piss him off as well! We already have Talon and the cartel to deal with, we don't need him ganging up on us as well" he tried to calm her down, "by the way, those guys aren't that bad ain't they?" Tracer brought up, Pretoria then huffed, stomped o and gently pushed Winston aside on the console, after sitting down and some typing, a information tab popped up about the group, the main thing which stood out was a red flag with a white circle in the middle, and in that circle were three black sevens arranged in a triskelion pattern, "the Afrikaner Weerstandsbeweging?" Tracer read out the group's name, badly butchering the Afrikaans pronunciation, "the Afrikaner Resistance Movement, that's what it means in English, their a white-supremacist, Neo-apartheid group who believed Transvaal sound be a state for the Boers and Boers only, they fell quiet during the time of the ANC, but after that South African moron Babatunde took power and the Omnic crisis, the group had a resurgence, and after Transvaal got its independence, they saw wonderful things like a equal, mixed society where men and women are not judged by the colour of their skin as 'unpatriotic' and 'smearing on the legacy of the great trek', so they rose up on the cities of Klerksdorp, Vryburg and Wolmaransstad and are now skirmishing against the TDF (Transvaal Defence Force) daily, of course nobody has heard of this conflict outside of Southern Africa, that's why we call it Die Vergete Oorlog, or the forgotten war" the boer explained, "why are you telling us this now?" 76 asked after hearing this information, "because of one man, the leader of the group, Hans De Geer, I know he doesn't really like Alfondo that much as he considers him not a true nationalist and someone who colluded with socialists, a.k.a Petrović and his Silver Eagles, but looking at his options, I bet he would cozy up nicely with Talon, him and Reaper look like a fitting pair", "what does he look like?" Winston asked in curiosity, "err, in his late 40's, blonde hair, dark blue eyes, wears a charcoal black military uniform with the triskelion on a red armband on his right arm, he's your typical blackshirt" Pretoria described, 76 at this point was rubbing his forehead, "this just gets more complicated by the day doesn't it?" He complained, "to be honest mate, even I have started to lose track" Baron admitted, "okay lads, how about we get a board out, draw a triangle on it, one corner represents Overwatch and the Alkinson's, the next Talon and the last one the Sperrazi's, we then stick on the names of all the different factions we know of in the triangle and their placement on the triangle shows who they are aligned towards, we used that technique back in the force to keep track of the different junker factions, I think here it will help us make better sense of the situation", Brisbane suggested, "okay then, I think we can do that, if it helps make more sense of the situation" Winston agreed, "well thanks for this nonsensical information, now if you excuse me, I have a plane to catch" Vancouver scoffed, getting out of his seat, "where ya going love?" Tracer questioned, Vancouver then shot a sharp glare at her, "former JTF2 business which doesn't need a nosey, tights wearing cockney like you getting involved in" he snarled in tandem, Tracer sank back into the seat she was in feeling a bit frightening from that threat, Vancouver then turned around and walked out of the room, "is he like that all the time?" Winston said concerned, "you get used to it over some time, let's just say he and his mother had a few 'issues' with his father, that's probably what turned him into the soulless shadow he is now" Baron tried to reassure, "I wonder where he's going" Pretoria added on, Baron just signed, "I don't really know, and being brutally honest, I don't even want to know" he replied.

* * *

Translations

o kak! = Oh crap! (Afrikaans)

o, Lena, wat het jy my nou ingetrek? = Oh Lena, what did you pull me into now? (Afrikaans)

vreemde vrou = Strange woman (Afrikaans)

* * *

Okay, I am terribly sorry for the stupidly long delay, I practically lost all motivation to write and this part crawled at a snails pace in development (it seemed like other Overwatch stories are having the same issues I guess), also I fear that I maybe boaring you all to death with all these politics and plot holes, but this is me trying to describe in the best way I can about the overall situation of the many factions in this story and how they came to be, anyways thanks for being patient and R&R.


End file.
